SS Suou is Dead
by DJStarvingArtist
Summary: Tamaki is overjoyed with the club, and before graduation of their seniors, he decides to take the club on a pleasure cruise. When the S.S. Suou becomes the next Titanic, what becomes of the hosts? Haruhi X ? R&R, Rated T to be safe.
1. Welcome to the SS Suou

I was doing another, and it was going so slow… I decided to try writing two at once so I can do realistic when I wanted to and obnoxious when I wanted to. This one is obnoxious. X3

_**D/C::**_

_I don't own the oh so loveable Host Club, but if you're willing to give them to me I'd be the happiest woman alive! (Yes, happier than those recently engaged…)_

**+Chapter one+**

_Welcome to the S.S. Suou_

"Ahh… A cruise. The most romantic of settings as the sun regresses back into the unknown depths of whence it came, orange and pink across the horizon with the gentle paced water, only to levitate on the opposite side and bring the contrary joy of sunrise to others from far away… Only a true lover at heart can feel the beauty of a pleasure cruise without the buffet or gentle rocking to put you to sleep. It's so beautiful, an exquisite dream where the prince and princess can hold each other and never let go, never have to let go, and fall in love. Dreams come true, urban life is left behind, and lovely lady majesty has put herself right before our eyes… Why, a wise man once said--"

"_Will you cut it out, dono-sama?"_

It was the middle of summer, July 12th, and Suou Tamaki had taken six very lucky and special people on a pleasure cruise on the _S.S. Suou_. The six people consisted of marvelously talented teenagers. Each special in their own way and loved for various reasons, primarily their exterior beauty.

One, a businessman to the core, Ootori Kyouya, and the best friend of Tamaki. He was dubbed the 'Shadow King' of the group, and did have a certain gleam in his eye that could scare even the bravest. His intentions were often gentle, although he appeared to be sadistic. Very admirable and blessed with financial knowledge, he sat in a lounge chair on the deck, a pineapple laptop on his thighs as he typed away to obtain success.

Another, the eldest of the seven, intellectual and strong. Mitsukini Haniozuka, sweets and cakes were his greatest love. Martial arts and hidden generous efforts, he contained more kindness than his small 4"10 body could contain. He went by the name "Hunny" and waded in the deck's pool with an inflatable tube around him, laughing gaily and playing.

The closest to Hunny, strongest and supportive, was Takashi Morinozuka. He never left the side of the small man and took care of him as he did for the rest of his friends. Despite his lack in speech, "Mori", as he's commonly called, never had a cruel or sadistic intention, possibly in his life. He stood high, chin up in bold gestures alongside Hunny in the pool. Laughter's absence was normal to Mori, for in reality, he was joyous.

A duo of mischievous, yet independent and noble twins were the second to youngest on the team of mostly handsome, honorable men. One, the elder brother, was the most outspoken. The younger was the most mature. Fun-loving and nurturing, Hitachiin Hikaru and Hitachiin Kaoru were an undefeatable team and completely inseparable, never able to bear losing their recent of friends or indefinitely each other. A true definition of teamwork and love. They stood near Tamaki, piling their plates from the buffet and 'admiring' the fruit sculptures.

"Man… Who wastes time on such stupid looking thing?" Kaoru sighed.

"I'd rather eat the food, not look at it." Hikaru continued.

"I'd never take pride in wasting anything edible.. Not that I really care for fruit."

"Hear hear."

The two each had separate plates, each holding almost identical meals. Bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, sushi, melons, garlic bread, spaghetti, and more than half of the plate was covered in hot spicy buffalo wings.

"Nonsense, you two! The fruit is there to symbolize beauty in all things, living or no longer! Why, even you two have some hidden beauty somewhere!"

Tamaki mocked them. He was practically swooning over his own thoughts, red in the face with closed eyes and worried brows. He swung side to side, letting out hums and hand gestures galore.

"What do you know? You're just dono-sama." Hikaru ignored the small insult he had just received from his lord.

"Nothing you say is really that effective, dono." Kaoru sighed. The two skipped over the caviar and took seats at the opposite table as Kyouya.

"Ah, that's where you're wrong, my humble servants," Tamaki continued, completely absorbed in his own ego and in an awe-inspiring mood. His magenta eyes opened and sparkled with his teeth and hair, lucky no fan girls, or guys for that matter, had crept on board. It was the second day on the water, and a good 9 a.m.

"What I say is poetic and inspiring. Everything you say is dull and stupid, making no sense more than half the time. That's why I, Prince Tamaki, have taken you under my wing."

Kyouya couldn't help but udder a small chuckle. Tamaki had been right about the delicious mood spreading about, literally as if love was in the air. Still, he was taking it too far.

"You know, you just described yourself there, papa-san." He chortled, letting Tamaki believe what he wanted to but making a statement at the same time.

"Of course I did!" Tamaki laughed to his friend, more of a happy smile than seductive this time. "Thank you for noticing… and agreeing, mama-san!"

Hikaru and Kaoru snickered as Hunny giggled and Mori nodded.

"No problem." Kyouya sighed with a smile, shifting his glasses and resuming his business. A little fun was good here and there, but what mattered most was his work. After all, he wouldn't know these fools in the long run.

Well, after he buys them all out.

"Ano… What's this commotion? Did somebody fall overboard or something?"

And the last but not least of the blessed six was Fujioka Haruhi, the most independent of all, and the only one that didn't have a noble, rich lineage to be proud of. Despite her mother's death and father's love of the okama lifestyle, Haruhi was very opinionated and laid back, remembering what was the right thing to do over the most convenient and sticking to her ethics and values. Toy of the twins, daughter of Tamaki, and friend to the others, Haruhi had joined them purely by fault, but after a short while they had grown accustomed to each other. Her liking of the group was confusing and they held very little in common, but they were as family to her, and there was potential of something more.

The seven young adults had been joined by one simple idea that had evolved into something more, created to delight any woman that desired romantic talking-tos. They formed the Ouran High School Host Club.

Now she stood at the steps leading to the deck, rubbing her large autumn eyes with her hands in fatigue. She had awaken and the noise of Hikaru and Kaoru's whining, Tamaki's arrogance, and Hunny's high pitched giggling was what kept her from going back to sleep.

"Haruhi!" Chimed the twins, Kaoru and Hikaru. They threw their hands in the hair, mouths full, and a chicken wing in one hand each. There was hot sauce smeared along their mouths. It was sloppy food, after all.

"Ha-Haruhi!" Tamaki's eyes lit up, and he did a twirl in place before hugging Haruhi with all his might.

"Sempai… I get the point, please let me go, it's… difficult to breathe!" Was her only reply as the boy giggled in a high pitched voice, ranting about how cute she looked in her pink nightgown.

Letting the girl go, Tamaki smiled. Pulling a captain's hat from thin air, he positioned it on his head in an almost heroic manner over his soft, silky, radiant, and more fitting to Hunny's name hair.

"How do I look, Haruhi?" He asked, eyes still closed with a flattering smile. He faced an opposite direction, and his hands were still planted on the back and brim of the hat.

After quick surveying of his upper torso and up, Haruhi placed a finger to her lower lip and tilted her head to the right. She had come to a conclusion.

"…The same."

As Tamaki's face went to a gonk, white skin and the desire to say "MAH," Hikaru and Kaoru laughed their hearts away.

"Nice one, Haruhi!" They laughed, cleaned up and on to their melon. The chicken was gone fast. It took seconds for them to take a break from breakfast and place folded arms over her shoulders.

"And may we say," Hikaru began.

"You look adorable in your nightwear." Kaoru finished.

After she completed a groan, they continued.

"You should wear it more often,"

"And your bed hair is cute, too."

"Cut it out." Haruhi sighed, pushing Kaoru and Hikaru's elbows off of her shoulders. Heaving a sigh, she raised her arm, tilted her head, and began to scratch her itchy scalp from the unbrushed hair that matched her eyes almost perfectly.

"Haru-chan kawaii!" Hunny exclaimed, thrashing about in the crystal clear water. The sky above made it blue, traces of white dancing across ever so slowly from the little amounts of clouds. They looked like the heavens that they were supposed to contain to Haruhi, and it caused her to loathe a little. They had so much in their pockets, she had just enough with her father working so much to spend on the important things.

Still, it was nice for her to have friends that she could go to for such pampering.

The thing was, she could barely care less.

She enjoyed working. It was time consuming and rewarding. She could always focus. Perhaps that was her greatest difference with the Hosts, aside from Mori. He seemed the least spoiled.

She liked him a lot.

"Thanks, Hunny-sempai… But I don't really think so." She laughed, a bit flattered. Hunny and Mori seemed the least annoying, Kyouya being around the middle since he was always threatening her with money, the last thing she needed, and Tamaki with the twins on the brim of bearable.

"Nonsense!" Tamaki roared, taking the words straight from the twins' throats.

Shutting their mouths as they heard the words about to be spoken by one another from Tamaki's own vocal box. It was annoying, but they let it slide with the exchange of irritated glances. Hikaru's however, was more angry than Kaoru's.

Kaoru barely minded.

"No… Not nonsense." Haruhi sighed. "I'm going to go get dressed and brush my hair."

Then came the delectable smile that she was revered for by the team. Tamaki's eyes mutated into hearts the brightest shade of pink, hands clasped together in veneration. Hikaru and Kaoru were ready to squeal, but instead came on either side of the endearing girl, dragging her from behind down the steps and back to her room on the _S.S. Suou._

"We'll help, Haruhi!" Kaoru cooed.

"Some makeup wouldn't hurt, would it?" Hikaru suggested.

Each of their faces held beaming grins that showed the euphoric emotion of fun and exuberance. Haruhi was incensed, but all in all, she knew that she would end up glad she took Tamaki's invitation to go on a cruise. After all, it was for Hunny and Mori's graduation coming up soon. How could she deprive them of a decent goodbye?

Unfortunately, her not going would have saved her white hairs galore.

The merriment shared by each of the club members was soon to depart.

_Of course, _

Tamaki's ignorance had finally gotten them into unfathomable trouble now. His nuisance was soon to become more than just 'annoying'.

---

_**A/N**___

**Haha, so the Host Club so far sees nothing wrong with their cruise so far, but with help from Tamaki, the twins, and surprisingly Hunny, it's all about to go downhill.**

**Next chapter:**

_Crash! Dono made a big mistake_

**And reviews are much appreciated.. First fic ever posted up, y'all! 0 Thaanks**


	2. Crash! Dono made a big mistake

**Whee**

**That was a fun chapter to type, even though I didn't feel like typing! Oh well, I think I'll discontinue my stupid ranting…**

**And continue my ACTUALLY not boring to type chapter!!**

**+Chapter Two+**

_Crash! Dono made a big mistake_

"Ha-Haruhi!!" Tamaki evidently disapproved of Kaoru and Hikaru's taking her to her room alone. They could do horrible things to her..!! Even… No, he didn't want to think about the possibilities.

With no time to waste, he made a quick dash for Haruhi's room, cell phone in hand as he was ready to call her as well before he arrived and stop anything incase he was a few seconds late.

Fortunately, Kyouya could read his mind.

"Tamaki." Kyouya sighed, having taken the precaution of standing up and walking to Tamaki by now.

"Ah?" Tamaki jumped when he felt Kyouya lunge foreword and take him by the shoulders. He had been running so fast, his arms flew foreword thanks to Newton's Laws, and his cell phone flew like a runaway train from his hand.

"At that pace you were bound to fall into the ocean."

"But, my daughter needs my help!!"

Tamaki's protesting was full of whines, and he was too busy worrying about Haruhi that he wasn't about to realize that his phone was still on the deck, slowly sliding towards the water as the boat was ready to tip over.

"No she doesn't, Tamaki. Kaoru and Hikaru know what they're doing."

"You don't know them, you're just mama-san!!"

It took a moment for Tamaki to realize just how wrong that sounded. Still, the nickname mama-san was incredibly bothersome, and it just added to the _Shadow King_'s distraction.

"…Um, Tama-chan, Kyou-chan…" Hunny had realized the boat's strange movement.

"Yes, What is it, Hunny-sempai?" Kyouya turned around, eyes of the demon flashing behind his ellipse glasses. He was getting really impatient with Tamaki with being so used to the relaxation of the deck chairs and sun. His voice was stern and said _'I want to rip Tamaki's head off, maybe then he won't go killing himself!'_

"…Who's steering the boat?"

Silence.

The silence meant only one thing.

Kyouya darted around to face Tamaki once more, shivering and with a nervous smile. He was sweating. Not a good sign.

"Tamaki…" Kyouya started. "Don't tell me that--"

Kyouya couldn't finish his sentence. A large bump caused the boat to jump high up in the misty air. Water spewed from the pool, and Tamaki's cell phone had taken a nosedive into the water.

Mori took fast action, taking a hold of the airborne Hunny and crouching fast as if ready to jump.

"What the hell was that?!" Kyouya stammered, clinging to the railing of the boat for dear life. His legs kicked over the sides, and if he had taken hold of the boat a moment later, he would have been at the point of falling in and dying.

"I-I don't--!!"

Tamaki looked stunned as well, hugging the railing as if it were Haruhi. His face was pure devastation, and he scrambled back towards the buffet that was lopsided, broken fruit sculptures smeared across the smooth floor of the boat and buffalo sauce all over his expensive clothes.

"What did you do?!" Kyouya roared. Not only had his life been in danger, but so was his work.

"Oh my god, my laptop!" He screeched, jumping up fast and running to the lounge. Stopping at where he sat, Kyouya's head sprang from side to side, scanning the area quickly for his beloved pineapple desktop manager.

It lay, creeping towards the water slowly, and by the time Kyouya dove for it and took possession, it was tilting over the edge, ready to fall.

"I was only gone for a few minutes…!! I was told there were no obstacles around here...!!" Tamaki stammered like a crazy man in a strait jacket, and perhaps that was what he was.

"I… I'm so guilty…! _My dad's never going to let me back into the main mansion!!" _

"Cut it out, Tamaki!" Kyouya growled, slapping his master across the side of the face. Luckily for Tamaki, it wasn't a backhanded slap. Those were pretty powerful from Kyouya.

"Huh…?" Tamaki looked up to his friend, cheek red from contact, puppy dog eyes. He looked like a scared little child, hiding behind his mother for safety. Except in this picture, the buffet was apparently his mother.

"Now listen…" Kyouya tried to regain his composure. At least the laptop wasn't fried.

"We'll think of a plan. First, I'll call for a helicopter. Meanwhile, you _get your butt over to the captain's room_! Hikaru and Kaoru will make sure everybody's okay, and Haruhi will watch for anything else that--"

Kyouya was expectantly interrupted, the mad father standing up like Goku from Dragon Ball Z, ready to power up to _Super Saiyan_.

"_MY DAUGHTER_! Those unscrupulous tw--"

Before he could continue his rage, Tamaki had taken hold of Kyouya and clung to the railing of the boat once more. It was another large bump, except a little bit more minor than the last.

Mori jumped from the pool with Hunny and began to shuffle through their bags, looking for a phone.

"Alright, I'll go now!" Tamaki bellowed, feeling like a terrible father. He was an idiot, but he knew that everybody on the ship needed to be brought to safety, and that meant seeing Haruhi later. For now, he'd just have to trust the twins, as much as he hated to do so.

Making a run for it, he made his way fast to the captain's room. Placing his captain's hat upon his head in a Pokemon _Ash Ketchum_ style, he took hold of the wheel. Knowing him and his father, they liked their steering to be classical.

"No phones!" Mori announced, Hunny continuing the search. He'd even crawled into his bunny shaped duffel bag.

Finally, he felt a bump on his side.

"Oh no, Takashi… We were in such a rush to go swimming, we left our cell phones in our pockets!!"

Mori's eyes opened fast, shoving each hand down his pocket in unison. Hunny was dead on correct. Sweating nervously, he and Hunny ran to Kyouya for further instructions.

"Hm… It seems Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi aren't able to make it up here." Kyouya started, keeping his cool. That was the only way to prevent a shipwreck, wasn't it?

"So I'll need you two to direct Tamaki. Be sure you don't let the smallest rock pass your sight!"

"Aye aye!" Hunny cried, slapping a hand to his forehead in a 'yes sir' pose. He and Mori went fast to the very front of the boat and searched off of the sides for any threats whatsoever.

He had to admit, Kyouya, that he expected to see Hunny cry instead of follow his directions. He was just to use to the bubbly personality that bawled at the smallest things that he had forgotten Hunny's true colors. How weird, a boy like Hunny.

But now wasn't the time to worry about that. What mattered now was safety and finding a cell phone.

It was obvious that there would be no internet service on a stray island, and cell phone service would be very limited. Perhaps they would get lucky, but that was just a chance. Plus, what good is a phone when it's dowsed in water?

_**Hika, Kao, and Haru's POV**_

The door burst open, and immediately Haruhi was pushed to her rear onto the bed. It was a bit suggestive, but not so much. She didn't really care being shoved in a sitting position, but any other would make her uncomfortable. Not like the twins would violate her rights of privacy, it's just that she didn't like feeling like trash.

"What're you two doing?" She asked the smiling two, watching them rummage through a bag that they had seemed to carry from nowhere. She knew what they were doing, but it was impulse to ask.

"Gussying you up!" Finally, they turned around to face her, each holding two different sticks of lipstick. Hikaru had red, Kaoru had pink.

"What color do you think would look better on her?" Kaoru asked his brother, rolling out the lipstick halfway.

"I don't know, but she's not trying to look fancy."

They thought to each other, communicating through eyes. It baffled Haruhi and caused her to raise an eyebrow. She was used to it, but about lipstick? Sure they were cosmetic kings, but it was still odd to see two handsome men discussing what color fits best.

"Let's go with pink!" Their speaking was in unison, and they crept towards her slowly.

"Now, Haruhi, raise your chin and pretend you're going to kiss me." Kaoru said, placing his index finger under her chin and lifting her face ever so little. He was serious. That was how you applied lipstick.

Hikaru sat behind her, wrapping his arms around her neck. A smirk came across his face, and he looked at her as if to say '_you're not getting away'_.

"What? You make it sound so… idealistic." She leaned back a little, staring the pink monster in the face as it came towards her lips. Her chin pressed against his finger slightly, but he again took control.

"That's how it's done!" Kaoru giggled, purposely making it sound irrational. Lifting her face to his again, his eyes fell into an amorous look, almost seductive.

"Now, Haruhi…" He started again, tapping her nose with his own.

"Pucker up!"

It took a moment for Haruhi to know that he wasn't going to kiss her, really. With the twins, they were predictable, but not so serious all the time. She didn't struggle, just sat, looking at Kaoru. She could have started to put him on the guilt trip by saying 'You said you would kiss me, tear tear,' but she decided it was against her. That wasn't how she rolled.

"C'mon, Haruhi!" Hikaru finally whined. "Lipstick's only one part of the process! If you can't do that, how're we going to get you dressed?" Of course he was kidding.

"You're not." She grumbled, then looked back to Kaoru. He had stopped moving his face. "And what about you? Why'd you stop, huh?"

"…Huh?" Kaoru blinked, retreating a few inches in confusion. Was Haruhi saying she _wanted_ a kiss?

"You're such a bluff, you know that? I don't need lipstick. I'm just going to get dressed and brush my hair."

Haruhi pushed Kaoru and Hikaru off of her, then escaped to the drawers. She dug around for clothes to wear, unhappy with the twins at the moment. They used her like their toy, and she didn't like it.

"Here. What if I applied the lipstick?" Hikaru suggested, taking the stick from Kaoru. Kaoru simply took a case of blush, swirled, and tapped.

"No thank you." She didn't bother to turn around.

Climbing across her bed, Hikaru pretended she said yes. He swung her around, pinned her against the dresser and smirked.

"Same procedure, make believe you're going to kiss me, then I'll just put on the color. It'll be like this never happened!"

"No!"

"Don't be a cold fish! Just do it!"

"Stop it, Hikaru!"

Finally, he placed a hand below her chin and held her face up to his. Letting himself calm down from the anger that was building from within him, he made their faces inches apart or less.

"And I'm not the same bluff Kaoru is. Don't make me go any farther."

Of course, he was just teasing her, but Kaoru stood from behind with a sincere smile. It was so cute, Haruhi and Hikaru. He wanted to just go and push his brother, but that'd only end in disaster. Plus, he wanted his brother to himself at the same time. Hikaru was his brother, his twin, his property, love.

The first bump came, and the makeup was thrown across the room, landing next to Haruhi's head on the dresser. Kaoru fell to his face, throwing the blush to land with the rest of makeup that was on a heap on the floor, and hurting his nose.

"What the--" Hikaru started, turning his eyes around slightly to see Kaoru. He was ready to jump to his rescue when he felt a strange sensation upon his lips. When he'd realized what had happened, his face flushed red and his heart skipped a beat.

Haruhi stood, facing up at Hikaru and seeing the panic in his eyes. The thing was, why didn't he just step away and let their kiss end fast? Not a bluff? Ha, nature decided that one. Still, what she was really wondering and caring about was the bump.

"…Hikaru..!" Kaoru gasped, pushing himself up by his hands and going onto his knees. His nose was bleeding profusely and his hand was there to keep it all from dripping onto the floor. When he looked up, he blushed 10 shades of red as well.

After a good while, Hikaru fell back. It was as if his soul had escaped his body, mouth twitching as he lay on his back on the bed. Still, his heart was racing and he felt as if his face would burst out into flames. The bluff wasn't supposed to go that far!!

"…Hi-Hikaru! Are you okay?!" Kaoru gasped, running to his brother's aid when he was supposed to be the one tended to. Kaoru was a bit of a pushover. No longer did he even remember what happened between his brother and his friend just a moment ago, all he cared about was his health.

"Kaoru, you're bleeding!"

Haruhi's eyes shot open when she saw the mess of blood. It was insane how much there was, why was he caring for his brother? He was absolutely fine.

"Huh..?" He stopped, looking down to see his blood stained clothes, bed, and floor. Lifting a hand to touch it and look at it from his finger, heavily sighing.

"Oh well… At least I'm okay."

"Right…" Haruhi nodded to him. "You have way more to worry about than Hikaru… that baby."

Kaoru laughed.

"He is a baby…. Isn't he. But he still has more important things to care about than an accidental kiss."

"Too bad he doesn't care about them."

There was a moment of silence, staring at Hikaru as he dozed off. Now the shock had lead to a blackout. Just what they needed, an immobile Hikaru.

"We should get to dono-sama and the others." Kaoru suggested, standing up and piling Hikaru onto his back. Blood dripped from his nose violently as he leaned over, carrying his brother.

"Good idea, they might need us." Haruhi nodded to Kaoru, standing up as well. She surveyed him and his brother. They loved each other so much, they both put the other in front of themselves. Too bad Hikaru was an idiot enough to blackout from something trivial when his brother was in need. Kaoru seemed the much nobler, sweeter brother. She admired him.

"On second thought…"

Kaoru looked up.

"What?"

With a sigh, Haruhi regretted what she was about to say already. "I think you and Hikaru should stay down here, and I'm not going up there without you both."

"But if the ship's sinking, we'll have to get to the deck!" Kaoru was so baffled that Haruhi would even suggest that. She always seemed so cool and collected.

"You're right, but it was only one bump. You know how big of an idiot Tamaki is. He could've just hit that one little rock, and that's it."

Kaoru nodded. She had a point.

"Plus, you and your brother are in no shape to climb stairs. You need to stop the bleeding before you turn white and blackout with him, I need at least one of you to be alive!"

Smiling, Kaoru nodded and lay Hikaru back onto the bed. Haruhi was smart, and he liked that about her. All the reason more to make a connection between her and his brother. Perhaps he was only getting to her through his brother having feelings himself, he had always wondered, but he always concluded his thoughts by saying that Haruhi was no more than a close friend. Plus, Hikaru liked her first and would throw a fit of jealousy if he lost his brother and his crush to a rush of infatuation.

Oh well.

The cushion of the bed sprang up, and the two conscious hosts were thrown up into the air at the second bump. Lipstick was smeared among the walls, blush was powdering the clothes in Haruhi's broken drawers, and the little click of mascara containers surrounded them.

Haruhi had taken refuge on the bed, Kaoru taking a pole from the headboard and holding Hikaru at once to stop from moving too violently.

Maybe Haruhi was wrong.

Maybe they did have to get out of there..

Just how much time did they have?

---

_**A/N!**_

_**I'm happy with that chapter, two points of views are fun to do! Especially when they come together and form a conflict. I love dramatic irony!! ♥**_

_**Next chapter::**_

_S.S. Suou says its prayers_

_**I'm sure you're able to tell what happened. 0**_

_**And survival'll be fun… Mwahaha.**_


	3. SS Suou Says its Prayers

_**Now for the conclusion of the S.S. Suou, finally!**_

_**That's not the setting of the story!!!!**_

_**Hehe,**_

_**Enjoy**_

**+Chapter Three+**

_S.S. Suou Says its Prayers_

Things had been running smoothly for Kyouya. Hunny sat upon Mori's shoulders and told Tamaki where the obstacles were. Tamaki spazzed and made sharp turns, but so far all was well. They had decided, however, that they would need to stop on land and check the boat for damages. No point in risking your life.

Especially when you had so much to live for.

Kaoru's nose had calmed down a great deal thanks to Haruhi's aid. By this time, he had already begun to wash it off and scratch off the hardened blood.

Hikaru had fallen asleep like a little baby. He was expected to be out only a short time, but it wouldn't take long for the gang to find an island of some sort.

"Haruhi?"

Haruhi looked up towards the bathroom door. Kaoru stood in the doorway, cleaned up and changed into new clothes. He had a worried look on, but that was only natural.

"Yeah, Kaoru?"

With a sigh, Kaoru came to sit on the other side of the bed.

"Why don't you like to have fun with us?"

Such a question didn't have to be asked. Maybe Kaoru wasn't as smart as she thought after all. Still, he was blinded by his own insecurities, living in a world with only him and Hikaru for so long. She would let it pass.

"It's not that I don't want to have fun with you, it's just that you treat me like property."

There was no argument. Kaoru nodded to himself, then lied down on his stomach to face Hikaru. He was sleeping like a baby, and it made Kaoru smile.

"Heh. That's how we have fun." He replied, a calm voice as he placed a hand onto Hikaru's forehead. It was a little hot, but nothing much to worry about.

"Yeah, well not me." Haruhi heaved a sigh, then watched as Kaoru stroked his brother's hair. It was a motherly kind of love. Kaoru was the uke for a reason.

"Kaoru?"

"Hm?"

Haruhi looked up at him, and he paused a moment to look at her, waiting for her to speak. He was convinced it would have to do with the blood, since that was their greatest issue.

"You and Hikaru.. What is your relationship, really?" She was curious to learn the details of the Hitachiin household. She wanted to know how they did things together. Hell, she'd expect them to bathe together. For those two it wouldn't be weird.

"We're brothers. That's about it. We're not afraid to do personal things around each other, but we're not lovers if that's what you're asking."

"No, that's not what I'm asking." Haruhi laughed. Kaoru did too.

"We could bathe together and it'd be normal, but if Hikaru tried to pin me against the wall, I'd be uncomfortable. His preference is girls, anyway, so I don't worry about that."

It was as if he was reading her mind. So far only Kyouya and him had been able to do that, and her facial expression showed how this surprised her slightly. Kaoru looked back at her with a look that said '_Surprised? I expected as much.'_

"That's weird, you practically answered the question I didn't even ask." She giggled.

"I know, after spending enough time with you I learn your chemistry. Too bad Hikaru's too blind to notice anything other than what's right in front of him. He's so naïve. I love it." Now he had looked back to his brother, caressing his cheeks and hair once more.

The boat swerved, and Kaoru fell back against the wall, followed by Hikaru into his lap. Haruhi lay sprawled, alone on the bed now.

"Ahh, doesn't dono-sama know how to steer??" He hissed, collecting Hikaru and standing up. "We should go back up there, he might run us into something."

With a sigh, Haruhi shrugged. Kaoru was right. They should go.

"Alright… Let's go."

---

"Tamaki, you're going to run me off of the sides!!" Kyouya remarked, baring teeth fit for a wolf. "If you throw my pineapple into the water, be well ready to jump in after it!"

"I know, Kyouya, I'm doing the best I can!"

Tamaki's voice was small and a bit muffled from behind the glass. Anybody could tell that he was turning way too much. For a small rock, he'd turn the boat 90 degrees. For anything bigger, it was over 360.

"Well, do better!"

"Tama-chan, turn right!" Hunny shouted, pointing his hands to the right. Another swerve, but Mori had secure footing and Kyouya was holding onto the railing.

"Dono-sama needs to learn to steer!" Kaoru hissed from below the stairs. He emerged a moment later with Hikaru on his back and Haruhi close behind. She had changed as well, two berets in her hair and the yellow hoodie with shorts and sandals. She had time while Kaoru was cleaning himself up.

"Ah, Kaoru, Hikaru, Haruhi." Kyouya nodded, a bit reassured that they were okay. He was slightly calmer in their presence.

"I'm Kaoru. Hikaru freaked out at that first big bump, and we didn't come up for a while 'cause I had a nosebleed." Kaoru grumbled, taking hold of the railing as well. Haruhi forgot to do so, and she stood there, watching the scene. It seemed Tamaki was having a hard time. So much for a serene, quiet cruise.

"Okay. Since Hikaru's out, take care of him. When he wakes up, you two will be responsible for gathering anything valuable."

"'Kay!"

"Haruhi, you stay put as well. Kaoru may need help."

Haruhi simply nodded. She would much rather help out Hunny an Mori, but she knew that it was for the best to stick with Kaoru.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny called, waving his arms around. "Hika-chan, Kao-chan!"

"Hey, Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai!" Kaoru called back, waving one hand briefly and clutching the rail once more.

"Hey, are you two okay?" Haruhi called.

"We're great! This is fun, Haru-chan!" Hunny giggled. He had been actually entertained by the sudden jerks and Tamaki's struggling pursuit. How long would it keep up? That was the mystery that made it so fun.

"Mitsukini, pay attention." Mori reminded the boy, and Hunny nodded.

"Ah, sorry Takashi♥"

When he turned back to the water, Hunny's smile faded fast. His attention span had gotten them into a lot of trouble now. Eyes wide and jaw dropped, he was frozen temporarily.

"_Tama-chan!! Left! NOW!"_

"Huh?!" Tamaki gasped. Hunny wasn't kidding. It was a large, large rock dead in front of the ship.

"There's no way we're going to miss that now." Kyouya groaned. "The _S.S. Suou_ is doomed."

Tamaki refused to believe it. His father's baby, the _S.S. Suou_, was not about to sink. Not no way, not no how. He was a martyr, and by god he was going to save the Host Club's lives. With courage and determination oozing out of every facial exit in his body, he smirked.

"Hold on, my children! I'm bring you to safety!" Tamaki roared, turning the wheel like never before. His strength put into it was severe and he refused to stop turning. Spinning the wheel furiously, he watched the rock eagerly. This was just what he needed to prove himself a hero!

"Tama-chan…" Hunny gasped, watching the rock seemingly fly to the right.

"Dono-sama! Look out!" Kaoru cried, clinging to Hikaru. "Don't let that thing tip us over!"

"I won't Kaoru!" Tamaki jeered, and braced himself for what was coming next. Nearly everybody did.

"Tamaki… You dolt." Kyouya murmured, watching as the rock before him came in close contact with the ship.

"_**Hold on, my subjects!"**_

The rock scraped the side of the _S.S. Suou_ dangerously. Kyouya had to yell to keep balance, Kaoru barely kept hold of Hikaru. Mori and Hunny leapt into the now empty pool to use the walls as support. Haruhi wasn't ready.

"Sempai!" Haruhi yelped. She was no longer touching the boat, for her grip wasn't strong enough. She was flying over the water. Looking down, Haruhi could see the water thrashing and the devil rock alongside it. Her life flashed before her eyes. Was this what death felt like? Surprisingly enough…

It was a nice feeling.

"_Haruhi… I'll be home later, okay?"_

A soft female's voice..

"_Mommy's no longer with us…"_

A morose, manlier voice.

"_Haruhi! Let's play 'tag'!"_

The most recognizable of all. Tamaki's voice.

Suddenly, she felt the neckline of the hoodie grow tighter as she dangled in the air. Her legs held no support and she felt heavy, helpless. What was it that had saved her at a time like this?

"Haruhi!"

"Sempai…?!" Haruhi guessed, looking up to see Hikaru clutching her hood.

"No, Hikaru! Dono's still steering!" He called back, Kaoru soon taking hold as well.

"Haruhi, whatever you do, don't let the hoodie fall off! Keep your arms down!" Kaoru suggested, Haruhi nodding.

"Hikaru! Great job!" Tamaki cried from his captain corner. Still, he was turning the wheel, trying to steady it from impact. The boat was still thrashing and whipping across the water. Survival of the _S.S. Suou_ looked bleak. Still, he couldn't help but hate Hikaru for that as well. He wanted to be the one to rescue Haruhi in her time of need, but why did she guess him first? Why did she think it was him?

Her voice replayed in his mind over and over again.

"_Sempai…?!"_

The trauma was almost unbearable. She was pulled on board, held still by both of the twins.

"_Haruhi, are you alright?"_

Her eyes fluttered, they were unable to stay completely open.

"_Haruhi, say something!"_

Her legs collapsed, and she fell to her knees.

"_Haru-chan, are you hurt??"_

She couldn't think straight… what just happened?

"_Haruhi!"_

Those voices were so familiar…

"_Haruhi, don't disconnect!"_

Bedtime. It felt like bedtime.

"_Haruhi…!"_

Tired… The familiar voices were fading.

What could she do?

It'll all be okay in the morning.

Time to just…

_sleep…_

_And let the voices carry her to rest…_

…

_One last voice…_

_The most recognizable of all ..._

"_Haruhi…"_

---

**Awe, Tamaki is so cute! 0**

**I know I've put a lot of Kaoru and Hikaru in here,**

**I roleplay them a lot,**

**That doesn't mean I'm doing a Hika X Haru or Kao X Haru,**

**But I might.**

**Haha.**

**Next chapter:**

_Master Plan_

**Keep reading, inspire me! XD**


	4. Master Plan

**A/N::**

_I was here!_

**+Chapter Four+**

_Master Plan_

It was strange. Just moments ago, she was hanging by her hoodie, dangling from the railing of the _S.S. Suou_… Where was she now? All there was in sight were plants, trees, flowers, and birds. The air smelled of wild orchids and the singing of every living creature bypassed her ears softly, not overwhelming her senses but pleasuring them. It was warm, the stroking of water up and down her arms and legs, her torso growing cold then warming with the water that seemed never to go away. It wouldn't leave her. It just came back to keep her at ease.

The animal's singing grew slightly louder. Finally, she could make out what they were saying.

"_Haruhi…"_

"_Haruhi, wake up!"_

"_Haruhi!"_

"Huh?" The young lady finally sat up. The sand was cushioned, and the water was still going up and down her legs. Contrary to the euphoric feeling moments ago, there was a sting on the side of her head from where a gash had been placed. She had only been dreaming, but the place in her dream was not fictional. Still, reality was beautiful.

"Hey, Haruhi's awake!" Came a deep voice from her right.

"Hm? Kyouya-sempai?" Lifting one hand to wipe her eye, she felt the fatigue getting the best of her. It would soon be flushed away when their conversation carried out.

"Did we go to the beach, sempai?"

"No. Thank god you're okay."

That was strange… Why would she need to be okay? For Kyouya to say that, something very drastic must have happened.

"What--" Haruhi stopped. Right behind Kyouya lay a mammoth looking wreck, a heap of metal by the shore. It was all coming back to her now. The kiss, the nosebleed, the free fall, and the catch. Then the soft voices took her to safety.

"We got shipwrecked." Mori stated to put it simply.

"We were all worried, Haru-chan!" Hunny laughed. He was making the bad vibe happier, acting joyous when he was really in grief.

"You… You were? Why, what happened?"

"Thanks to those clumsy twins, you hit your head on some stray glass as they pulled you up. Tamaki's window exploded from pressure and you blacked out." Kyouya explained, again looking carefree. He fixed his glasses and smiled, sitting with his knees folded in front of him and his arms resting on them casually.

"But at least we're okay… and my glasses."

"Ano… Thanks." It still hadn't sunk in. Folding one leg onto the other in a cross-legged position, she looked to Kyouya with blinking, curious eyes and a slightly opened mouth from disbelief.

"But where's Tamaki-sempai and the twins?"

"Well," Kyouya started, a hint of irritation in his voice. He turned to face the water, eyebrows coming together slightly in a small twitch. "Hikaru got angry and stormed off. Naturally, Kaoru went to follow. Tamaki is in the ship, searching for my cell phone. We made him go in because he caused this mess."

"I still think I should've gone in with Takashi!" Hunny objected, a look of worry. "We're better suited for it, Tama-chan's probably hurt!"

"No… He'll be fine."

"Hey! Kyouya! I found a phone!" Tamaki's voice was small as he yelled from far away. Jumping carefully down from the ship, he began running to the four that sat by the shore_**((THAT FLIPPIN' RHYMES!!))**_, laughing giddily and waving the phone in the air. It had battery, but not much. Just enough to last until at least mid-day. It was already 3 p.m. now.

"Tamaki-sempai!" Haruhi gasped, standing up and smiling. She was aghast, almost honored to see him again. He'd saved their lives, and she was not the only one who knew it. If he wouldn't have taken on that rock, they'd all have been goners.

"Ha-Haruhi!" Tamaki gasped, slipping the phone into his capris and giving her the hug of her life.

"Sempai!" She gagged, unable to return his hug, for her arms were being killed by his embrace. "I'm… Glad you're alive and kicking.." She was barely being sarcastic.

"No, Haruhi, I'm so happy you're okay…!" He cried, literally crying, as his embrace lightened a bit. It allowed her to throw her arms around his waist as his were on her neck. Despite her distaste for hugs, it felt nice.

"It's okay, Tamaki-sempai…" She sighed, smiling. "You saved us all."

"Kawaii!" Hunny whispered in excitement. Mori nodded with a small grunt of approval, and Kyouya sighed with a smile.

"Well… She's right. He did save us all."

"Thanks… Haruhi." Tamaki choked, letting her go and looking her in the eyes. It delighted him so much to see her smile so sincerely, truly appreciative of him. He was proud of himself. Mostly, however, he was glad to have Haruhi safe in his arms.

Wiping the tears away with his arm and sniffling the last bit of his runny nose, he laughed with a small crack in his voice. It was like a small child, but somehow it fit him better. Haruhi laughed back with him… She enjoyed good times like these, even if they were stranded on some random island. Kyouya could get them home safely.

…_right?_

_**Hikaru and Kaoru's POV**_

"Hikaru, please!" Kaoru whined, wishing that his brother would come to his senses. "What're you even so angry about?"

Hikaru sneered. Sitting on a rock nearby his troubled brother, a 'hmph' escaped his lips as his head jerked to the side.

"Stupid dono-sama. He almost got us killed. He almost got _Haruhi_ killed."

Finally, Hikaru'd spoken. He'd refused to say anything for the longest time now. Now that he'd given Kaoru a clue as to what was troubling him, he could see clearly that it was simply a severe case of worry.

"But he didn't, and that's all that matters, Hikaru." Kaoru pleaded, on his knees and resting his arms and chin on Hikaru's lap. "We're fine. She'll be fine."

"How do you know?!" Hikaru hissed, glaring down at his brother.

"Do you want to go see?"

"…." Hikaru didn't reply. He didn't want to appear anxious.

"Let's go."

Kaoru took his brother by the hand angrily. Despite Hikaru's protests, he dragged him back to where they came from. No way was he going to drag Kaoru down any farther because of his stupid childish nature. Matters were bad already. Plus, he was worried about Haruhi just as well.

There the two stood, watching as Haruhi got up to run to Tamaki.

"…_She's okay!!"_ Hikaru gasped almost silently.

"_Told ya!"_ Kaoru murmured.

They watched on.

"_Is dono-sama… __**crying?"**_

"_Looks like it. Let's go check it out."_

"_No… We'll look like rats!"_

"_Who cares, I want to go see them!"_

"_No!"_

"_Then you stay here."_

"_Wait! Kaoru!"_

Kaoru stepped from the bushes. A friendly smile, he laughed and spread his arms out.

"Haruhi! You're awake!" He cooed, running to the group and stopping to listen to Tamaki's story of how he got the cell phone. His hands lay rested on his hips with actual interest in what his lord was saying.

It disgusted Hikaru.

'_Kaoru… You traitor.' _Hikaru thought as he stepped out as well. He didn't smile. He didn't run. He wasn't interested. His arms lay limp at his sides.

When he caught up to the others, he crossed his arms and looked away, not saying a word about how he was happy that Haruhi was awake.

'_That jerk,_' He thought. _'How could he leave me behind like that? That's not what brothers do. He doesn't love me. Geez, at least I would have…'_

"…Don't you think, Hikaru?"

"Huh? What?" Hikaru's attention was grabbed by his name being called. Awake and alert, he blinked towards Haruhi, Kaoru, and Tamaki. He couldn't even tell who had said that.

"…Just testing you, Hikaru." Kaoru laughed. He hadn't said anything before what Hikaru'd heard. Laughing at Hikaru, the pestered boy blushed. He was only getting angrier.

Haruhi and Tamaki laughed as well, but they were soft.

"Shut up." Hikaru groaned. He looked off to the sides, lower lip sticking out in a childish manner. Had he just been humiliated by his brother at a time like this? Why would he do that? How _insensitive._

Kaoru shook his head, sticking his tongue out and looking to Tamaki. That poor fool… He held his life in his hands. What an amazing feat… But then again, he started the whole thing.

"Hikaru, you have to admit, it was pretty funny." Haruhi burbled. Despite the sand on the back of her head that she'd neglected to brush away, wet ends of her hair, and tired looking face mixed with a gash, she was adorable with the smile she offered. It grew into an astonishingly cute look when her fist came to meet with her chin and the wind offered to blow the rubble from her head.

Hikaru looked at her expectantly. She was_… too _cute, almost. It was so unfair. Tamaki's sparkling features admired her as well, and Kaoru just studied her with a vacuous look. It was obvious that he didn't really care at this point, Haruhi was indeed nothing more than a friend to him. It made Hikaru wonder why their reactions were so different.

"Haruhi? You're awake?" He finally spoke, brushing his odd thoughts away. Smiling widely, he wrapped his arms around her neck from one side and rubbed his cheek against hers in a Tamaki to Kyouya manner.

"You just noticed?" Kyouya laughed from behind.

"Hey, I knew it, I just didn't say anything right away!"

With a smile and a laugh, Kyouya stood up.

"_Right_, Hikaru."

Dropping the subject as not to make Hikaru any angrier, Kyouya took a twig from the sand below. It was long and sharp at one end, almost like a pointer.

"Now, here's what's going to happen. We need a plan if we're going to stay on this island and survive." He began, drawing a little house to begin with. Under the house were two heads, one with glasses, a smile, and rounded hair, the other with short, messy hair and a scowl.

"Mori and I will stay here and set up a camp using the ship parts, trees, and anything else we can find."

Mori nodded in approval.

"Next," Kyouya continued. This time he drew two spiky haired things with fangs and horns, then a cute bug-eyed kid with a bunny in hand below a hamburger. "Since I believe the twins and Hunny would be pickiest about food, I don't want any complaints. Those three will get anything they believe is edible and bring it back here."

"Okay!" Hunny smiled radiantly.

"Hey…" Kaoru grumbled.

"Why do we have horns??" Hikaru finished. They each leaned foreword to study the picture more when that last sentence was spoken.

"And last but definitely not least," The last picture was a cell phone and a log. Underneath them was a crying boy with a crown and an irritated girl with two berets in her hair. "Tamaki and Haruhi will bring back any wood suitable for burning. Nothing wet or moldy, of course, and I expect you two do a good job on that."

His glasses shone as he looked up.

"And Tamaki, with that phone you just found, see if you can get service anywhere before the battery dies."

"Why am I crying? Haruhi, do you really think I'm that annoying??" Tamaki cried with a pouting tint in his voice. He'd latched onto Haruhi's hoodie, the face of the picture matching his expression.

"You have a dry sense of humor, Kyouya." She sighed, leaving the _Shadow King_ to smile. The compliment was amusing from Haruhi. He always enjoyed being recognized for his constant yet silent mocking.

"Now, everybody ready?"

"Ready!" Chimed the twins, unexpectedly the first to salute Kyouya and stand at attention.

"Yeah!" Hunny nodded, having found his Usa-chan dirtied and lightly torn hours before and hugging it close.

"Ah." Mori said bluntly.

"Ready for anything!" Tamaki announced, a hand running through his hair as he said so.

"…I guess." Haruhi shrugged.

"Alright then." Kyouya smiled.

"_Break!"_

At that, the groups all assembled and went about their business. Time was a big variable, and they got running starts into opposite directions.

"Mitsukini." Mori stopped the boy before he made off with his team.

"Yes, Takashi?" Hunny turned around, blinking cutely.

"…Careful."

"Okay♥" He giggled and made off with the twins, a bounce in his step.

It seemed Kyouya had it all under control.

Did he know how to keep the members stable for long?

Hopefully,

Or else survival would be futile.

---

_**A/N!**_

**Wow, what a waste of space that chapter felt like. I was on the phone the whole time.. I don't think it turned out too good. ;;**

**Oh well,**

**It was a fast one.**

**Next chapter::**

_Family of Snails_

**R&R please:'3**


	5. Family of Snails

_**A/N!**_

**Hm, so now my real plot gets to get started.**

**This has been going slow, sorry!!**

**But still I can't decide which pairings I like best…**

**I'm so cliché. xD**

**+Chapter Five+**

_Family of Snails_

It was amazing how time could fly. Already had Mori set up the base for the large shelter that the seven people would have to share purely of rubble from the _S.S. Suou_ and pieces of wood shaped with sharp rocks. Kyouya's part was to direct where everything should to to make it strong, elevated, and just the right size with no strange dimensions. The two were near completion of the most difficult task, and none of the others had gotten that far.

_**Hikaru, Kaoru, Usa-chan, and Hunny**_

"We've been walking for hours!"

"There's nothing here that's edible. We should just give up and starve."

Kaoru and Hikaru whined the entire way. They were, indeed, very picky with what they ate as was Hunny, but they were unpleasant about it.

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan, I can't find anything…" Hunny sounded sympathetic. He was sorry that he couldn't find food to shut the two up and make them happy. All he wanted was to make this so-called trip as pleasant as possible. After all, it was his fault.

"I'm sorry!"

"Naw, don't be sorry."

Hikaru sighed. Taking a break on a rock, Kaoru took the little amount of space that was left. He didn't mind. Hikaru was more frustrated, anyway. Hunny sat cross legged on the ground in front of them, hugging Usa-chan close and watching the twins expectantly.

"Yeah, Hunny-sempai… You don't want to kill anything and we don't want anything moldy or dirty… It's not your fault."

"Thanks, Kao-chan." Hunny chortled, again in a rather good mood. He swayed from side to side, the imaginary little flowers dancing around him and blending perfectly into the environment. It was already 6 p.m.

"Yeah, but no point in taking a break." Hikaru sighed, surprising both of the teammates. "I mean, it's been a while and Kyouya-sempai will kill us if we don't bring _something_ back."

For a moment, there was silence. Then each of the twins stood up, followed by Hunny and they set off once more on their quest for food.

Hunny, Kaoru, and Hikaru were in terrible moods. Their feet hurt, they were starving, and sleep was the second thing on their minds. Still, it hadn't even sunk in that they would probably just become another _Gilligan's Island_, having to make the best of the simple, yet complicated life.

The thought had yet to scare them.

Then a scream. It was very small and stifled by the molecules and trees in the path of vibrations. It was obviously very loud, but very far away.

"_AIEE, HARUHI!!"_

Or at least that's what it sounded like…

"You know?" Hunny sighed, having not heard the cry. Due to their lack of proper attention spans, the twins soon forgot those words were ever heard.

"Huh?"

"…You two have gotten a lot happier."

This was certainly alien. Hunny was the last person they expected to mention something about that. Of course they liked him a lot, but why would he tell them that just so out of the blue? They remembered, Hunny had known them since kindergarten. Was he really observing them for all of those years?

"What do you mean, sempai?" Kaoru asked, narrow eyes in interest. They continued walking, barely paying any attention as Hunny scanned every cubic inch for signs of food, particularly anything pink; like cake.

"I mean that when you were little you always played in the corner with each other, and nobody else! Everybody was worried about you two!" Hunny's voice was once again high and appealing. Followed by a quick giggle, he turned back to smile at the two who'd subconsciously began to hold hands.

"And now that I know you two more, I can almost tell you apart! I mean, I know that Hika-chan and Kao-chan are way different, but I just can't see any physical differences!"

This startled the twins, causing them to look to each other. Hunny knew that they were different? Their oblivious nature kept them from knowing that every host, besides maybe Tamaki, knew that they were not the same person in every way but first names.

It was flattering, and put them slightly more at ease.

Hunny knew that what he was saying pleased Kaoru and Hikaru's ears. However, he ceased his praise.

Freezing for the second time that day, Hunny's jaw dropped. He stared upward, arms falling to his sides with Usa-chan sitting in the dirt. As he stared, his eyes grew wider and tearier. He'd even begun to cry of happiness.

"Yeah, well Hikaru and I…" Kaoru scratched the back of his head.

"…Didn't really want to know anybody else…" Hikaru laughed nervously.

"They were just so.."

"Boring."

Finally, they'd realized that Hunny was no longer responding. Following his hard to miss eyes to what he was staring at, they gasped.

"It's an…"

"_Orange tree_..!!"

Each of the large, plump oranges were perfectly at the end of their cycle but would last a long while. At least until rescue came, no matter how hungry a host was. That wasn't the only orange tree to boot. There were _dozens_.

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan, put me on your shoulders and let's pick some! Then we'll leave a trail of them leading back here!" Hunny exclaimed, running to the tree and already snatching the oranges that had fallen to the ground.

"C'mon, Hikaru!!" Kaoru laughed, joining Hunny and filling his arms. Suddenly he didn't feel so hurt, tired, or hungry. He was refreshed and happy.

"…Oranges?" Hikaru snarled. Hadn't he established earlier that he didn't like fruit? "Let's find some native village or something that has some meat. I don't want any oranges for the rest of the time we're here."

Kaoru couldn't believe his ears. Sure Hikaru was dense, but how could he even _think_ that?

"Hikaru! Get over here and start getting oranges! What's gotten into you, you've never been such an idiot before!" Kaoru blew a fuse. His bad status was getting to him and again, he was tired of being pushed around. When he was bleeding so badly, Hikaru was too obsessed with his little kiss that _he_ had to tend to_ him_.

"Make me!" Hikaru roared. He was only angry because Kaoru was being so demanding. He wasn't used to this, he was used to being the seme. "Look, I'm okay with oranges if that's all we can get, but for how long? There're bugs eating it already!"

"Hika-chan!" Hunny whined. "We need food! If you don't want oranges then fine, don't eat, but we need enough for everybody else!"

Hikaru felt betrayed. Not only was his brother siding with another, he believed that it was only because Hunny had said those things to them earlier. Plus, the insults were still burning his tongue. Even to his dearly beloved brother it left a nasty aftertaste.

"No! You two hate me!" Hikaru raised his voice. His eyes filled with fury, glaring at the marveling Hunny and Kaoru. He felt like he was ready to explode. The only reason, truth be told, that he was so testy was because of his terrible position. He was probably the hungriest, the most tired, and the most bored of the group. Perhaps he just needed time alone.

But perhaps not.

Besides, wasn't he always with Kaoru? Why would that change?

"…Hikaru…?" Kaoru spoke softly now. There was obviously something he was missing that made Hikaru act so odd. He was never angered _this_ easily.

"Hikaru nothing, there's only Hunny-sempai and Kaoru." Hikaru spat, thrashing around and running to where he came from.

"_Hikaru!"_

"_Hika-chan!"_

Eventually, the cries for his name were too far to be heard. The violent wind had stifled their efforts, and they knew it. Still, Kaoru was scared.

**He felt a storm coming on**.

_**Haruhi and Tamaki**_

How did Kyouya expect her to find the right wood?

Haruhi normally screwed things up for the Hosts, not to mention Tamaki. He was the one that stranded them on this island. What was that miser thinking, banding them together? She'd be better off with Mori or Kyouya himself. Maybe even Kaoru would help her, but Tamaki?

"Haruhi! Check this out!"

Sighing, Haruhi decided to drop it. There was no use getting all flustered up about this. Besides, Tamaki had proven useful at times. Maybe Kyouya knew what he was doing.

"What, did you find some good twigs?" Haruhi asked, following Tamaki where he squatted, staring maliciously at what he wanted to show her.

"Look! It's a family of snails!"

Okay… Definitely not.

"Sempai, I don't--"

"And look! That one has its daughter!!"

Haruhi blinked. Leaning in closer, she saw that Tamaki was actually being incredibly observant. There was one snail aloof from the others, one fast snail with one slow, and two others that were intertwining their eyes together. Of course, Tamaki was speaking of the big snail crawling over the smaller one.

Really, it looked like she was looking at the Host Club. It was sort of interesting, really, but then her eyes widened a bit.

"Huh? Sempai! Look what they're crawling on!" Haruhi gasped, pointing down.

"Oh! Nice job, Haruhi!" Tamaki praised, lifting the snails from their places and taking a large log from beneath. It was dry and clean.

Giggling, Haruhi nodded in response. "I guess if you didn't show me the snails, we never would have seen that!" She laughed.

"No," Tamaki shook his head. Haruhi's smile faded.

"….No?"

"Nope!" Tamaki smiled, turning around to smile at Haruhi in a clean, crisp, and refreshing way. "That's what I _really_ wanted to show you."

'…_No way.'_ Haruhi thought, looking at Tamaki as if she believed him. _'He's full of it. Why would he act surprised if it was his idea in the first place?'_

"I know what you're thinking," Tamaki sighed, moving onward with the large log under his arm.

"Oh really." Haruhi mocked, standing up and catching up to her club president. "What am I thinking?"

'_Could it be that everybody can read me now? I mean, Kyouya, Kaoru, and now Tamaki?'_

"You're thinking about how amazingly observant I am and when a great guy I must be."

Haruhi nearly fell over. No way could he understand what she was thinking. She should've known.

"But you don't have to tell me," Turning around, he winked at her and made another 'prince' pose that he was so used to by now. "…'Cause I know already."

"You're really confident, aren't you." She teased, now walking alongside him. He looked ahead with a warm smile as she just stared up at him the way Kirimi normally did.

"Yes." He flipped his hair.

"What if I was to tell you… you were wrong?"

"I'd…" Tamaki needed to think a moment. His smile turned into a look of deep thought. "I suppose I'd get upset and ask you for forgiveness for making myself look like an egotistic fool."

Haruhi smiled. In other words, that meant '_I'd cry all over your shirt!! Until you said I was right!!' _

"So… was I wrong?" Tamaki asked, breaking Haruhi's train of thought.

"Oh no. You were right." She joked, knowing he'd take it seriously and everybody would be happy.

"Thanks, Haruhi."

Huh? Why a thank you? Did Tamaki really know that it was a fake yes? Did he know that she was a liar? Wait, what was she thinking? Of course he didn't, he was thanking her for thinking that. Duh. He's not that smart.

But he did know. Tamaki knew quite well, and he was okay with it. His guess was just a test to see how Haruhi'd react. Sometimes he could be slow or appear confused, sometimes be completely stupid, but not all the time. He did have at least _half _of a brain.

"You know," He began again, catching Haruhi's attention. "Back in France, snails were common foods for the rich."

Haruhi already knew, but she listened politely.

"I used to eat them with my father from time to time. They were okay, I guess, but then we had to ask my grandmother for financial help. I never had them since then. It was called Escargot."

"Really…" Haruhi spoke softly. She noticed that Tamaki wasn't smiling anymore. It made her feel almost guilty for something that wasn't her fault. The morose look in his normally dancing lavender eyes made her worry. Usually it was just bother some but this time… She wanted to make him feel special.

"You know… We should go and get some escargot sometime when we get back from this place." She suggested, hoping to see him obnoxiously throw his arms around her once more. Instead, he simply turned to her.

There was a small stare as he surveyed her. Why was Haruhi being so nice all of the sudden? It was unlike her.

Still,

_It was nice.._

Letting out a childish chuckle and smile, he bumped her shoulder with his own lightly in a way to say '_oh you!_'.

She laughed back. It was good to have Tamaki feeling better. After all, he deserved it. She felt as if she owed it to him to make their short time nice and worth remembering.

There was a longer silence now, but it wasn't awkward. It was happy. They each got to let their thoughts run wild as they let the happy air enter their nostrils, fill their lungs with the infatuating air, then exhale any evil that may have ever entered them.

Suddenly, Tamaki dropped the log onto his foot.

"_**AIEE, HARUHI!!"**_ Tamaki yelped, falling to the ground in pain. Eyes shut as tight as can be, mouth as wide as a watermelon in its final stage. It felt like he'd just been kicked in the gut by either Mori or Hunny.

Probably Hunny because it'd hurt more, due to the energy being focused into a smaller foot. Fortunately, that wasn't the case.

"Tamaki-sempai!" Haruhi jumped at the sudden scream. She dropped to her knees, her hands flying up in the air as she was pulled down by her own weight. Putting her arms around his quivering chest, she pulled his face towards hers to see if he was okay.

She saw him wincing terribly and he soon kicked his foot up to flail it around and complain about the pain it withheld.

"Tamaki-sempai, calm down!" She rose her voice once more until finally she took his foot and made him stop.

"Ha-Haruhi..??" He gasped, almost forgetting that she was there. He looked at her, surprised, blinking like an animal just rescued from a trap.

"Yes, it's me. Calm down, if you stop throwing your leg everywhere like an idiot, you'll forget about it."

Haruhi sighed, putting his foot down slowly and allowing his knee rest only slightly bent over the log.

"I…" He stammered.

"Hm?" Haruhi looked up at him with her large auburn eyes. It seemed as if she were the light of day itself, and he visualized butterflies dancing around her, and only her.

"…I already have…"

"Huh?!" Finally, Haruhi blushed. The way Tamaki was zoning out in her eyes was uncomfortable, but at the same time she was doing the same to him. She wondered what he was thinking, if it was the same as she was or completely different. Her eyes grew wider when she realized that his hand was reaching for her face.

"Here.. You had a leaf in your hair." Tamaki commented, picking it out and holding it up in front of her face. Giving a friendly smile, he laughed a bit. "I think it wanted to be with you and never have to leave your presence again. _I wouldn't blame it_."

Haruhi blinked. She looked at Tamaki like he was crazy, but his words struck her like a log to the foot. He was poetic nearly every waking moment, but this time it seemed that he really meant it. Wait, no. So did every other designator of his. Still, he did care for her a lot more. He'd even called her his daughter.

"Ahh, I'm lucky to have such a charming, chivalrous daughter such as you!♥"

Haruhi laughed a bit more upbeat than usual. It was louder, for she was having quite a bit of fun with him. Maybe Tamaki could be a father figure, or a very, very close friend. She remembered how he was always there, having saved her life for the third time that day. He was wonderful… a true martyr.

Just like her dad.

---

_**A/N!**_

**I like Tamaki. :'3**

**This may be a HaruXTama,**

**But possibly anybody else.**

**SO DON'T GET YOUR HOPES UP! DDD': **

**Next chapter::**

_Survival for Hikaru_

**Yeah… Self explanatory. ;;**


	6. Survival for Hikaru

_**A/N!**_

_I'm still here! Helloooo!!_

_But that last chapter was __**atrocious! **__Wow, why didn't anybody tell me how bad it was, eugh!! This one, I promise, will be at least a little better! Haha, thanks! 33_

_Eugh, I updated so many chapters in one day, I'm on my sixth without one review. xD_

_I'm getting sort of tired of having no ideas,_

_Review and help me! XD Thaanks!_

**+Chapter 6+**

_Survival for Hikaru_

It was incredibly strange… How come only minutes before, the setting of the island's forest was gorgeous? Birds sang, rabbits jumped, trees swayed, and the most missed of all, the sun shined. Damn those oranges. Why couldn't Kaoru and Hunny understand what he meant? It's not that he refused to eat the fruit, it was that he wanted at least one of them to sweet talk him into it. He wanted to be flattered and make Hunny prove that he knew what he was talking about. Apparently, the nineteen year old toddler was a liar to Hikaru and Kaoru… And liars were not okay with the elder brother.

Hikaru stopped. A sharp pain embodied his senses, and he immediately threw his arms around his stomach. Teeth clenched and eyes narrowed in pain, frustration, and hurt, only for the spoiled boy to realize just what he'd done. He and the others were stranded on an island. He was being incredibly selfish about fishing for compliments, and now he was lost. How would he find his way back to the camp on the beach? Kaoru'd find him, hopefully. He was sure of it.

It took another moment for him to realize that the pain in his stomach was not from contact with something sharp that must have come in contact with him as he ran blindly. It was from hunger.

"Man…" Hikaru spoke to himself. It'd been a while since he'd done that, especially out loud. "I could really go for an orange right about now… Or maybe a dozen."

Sighing, he sat down at the trunk of a tree. How long was Kaoru going to take? He wanted his brother now. He needed his brother now. Any longer and he swore he was going to pass out and die in the wilderness of this island. Didn't anybody care about him? Didn't anybody wonder where he was?

No, they didn't. If Hikaru was to survive, he'd have to put every last ounce of his being into saving himself. He wanted to live, and by golly he was going to.

Standing up once more, Hikaru continued. The trees were thrashing almost like Beelzenef spazzed. The sky was gray and no longer were any animals around to take care of him and show him that it was still safe. It looked like the end of the line, but he would continue on.

"…I want my Kaoru." Hikaru whined. His face looked like an expression Hunny would commonly make when out of sweets. Hikaru honestly believed that he was about to die. "I want my Kaoru!!"

He raised his voice, running through the trees and bushed and dirt. No way was he going to stop. Nothing could make him. Now his objective wasn't to find camp, it was to find his brother.

"Kaoru!"

"_Kaoru!!"_

"_**KAORU!!!"**_

Opening his mouth to cry out once more, Hikaru jerked foreword. His upper body was still moving, but why had his feet stopped? He watched as the ground came close to his face, eyes widening in slow motion as it approached. He was frozen. There was nothing he could do. Finally, he'd completely tripped and gotten what he'd deserved.

"_Itai!!_" Hikaru yelped, quickly sitting up and holding his throbbing face. What hurt most was his nose, but it didn't bleed. Fortunately enough, Hikaru fell a bit different than Kaoru, who landed only on his nose. Hikaru had his head tilted a bit so that when the nose hit, the head would immediately move to one side due to imbalance. No, it wasn't cunning; it was a lady luck designation.

Hikaru stopped. He discontinued his face rubbing and looked down on what he'd almost fallen on. It was… a family of snails. A big one was with a little one, seemingly close. It began crawling onto the smaller one. Then, he saw one snail with dirt in its eye, trying to get it out. It was far from the other one identical to it, which sat with the smallest of all, moving as fast as possible. Then, the only snail a purpler color was with the biggest, piling sticks. It was practically a diagram of where everyone was. Unfortunately, Hikaru thought it was bull.

"…That's weird. Stupid snails, getting in my way." He hissed, standing upright again and wincing to another sharp pain through his nose. "I guess I should start walking." He sighed, cautious not to trip again.

A raindrop fell.

"Huh?" Hikaru looked up. Ever since his first date battle plan with Haruhi, he knew it was going to rain. It looked just as that day did. Judging by the way the clouds were it was going to thunder too.

It didn't matter to him. He didn't want to see Haruhi huddled up, quivering and shaken, but there was nothing he could do. He was alone in the god forsaken jungle, it seemed. Everything was out to get him.

There was a particular sway in Hikaru's step after seeing the snails. He recognized all of them except for the big one on top of the small one. The only two people left were Tamaki and Haruhi. Did that mean-

"_Haruhi!?"_

_**Haruhi and Tamaki**_

"Sempai," Haruhi started again. She broke the small bit of silence, for she didn't smell the odd fragrance in the air that the two high school students were giving off. Natural chemicals didn't sway her. What Haruhi liked was still unknown to the hosts, aside from the favorite ootoro. Well, at least that's what everybody shared. Kyouya seemed to have information on everybody.

"Huh? Haruhi?" Tamaki blinked, watching his daughter stand up and dust herself off. He was still holding a leaf up in front of his face. "What's wrong?"

He was unbelievable. How could Tamaki have forgotten their whole reason of being out? Still, he held that leaf in front of him like a child playing with an action figure, holding it in the air as he waited for his mom to finish her request.

"Did you forget? We need more than just a really big log." Even Haruhi had forgotten about the cell phone. "We should keep going, see if we can find any more. That alone is not going to keep us warm for long."

Her annoyance and Tamaki's one hundred percent attention being on Haruhi, they missed the yelling that was coming from afar.

"Good thinking, Haruhi! It's obvious that you and I do share the same genes!"

"…Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Yes!!"

Haruhi sighed. Tamaki was always so full of himself. Still, he sat there with that damn leaf! It was starting to get on her nerves now how he didn't stand up and keep walking with her. Sometimes Tamaki could be so ignorant. Still, their conversations were nice. She enjoyed talking with him.

"….Will you put down that leaf and pick up that log? We don't have too much time, Kyouya didn't give us a time to be back and I'm really hungry." Haruhi didn't mean for this to come off as a whine, but there was always a time when complaining was okay. Especially if you're with the man that sank your battleship.

"Oh, uhm…" Tamaki's face turned red with shame. Standing up fast, he didn't put the leaf down, but instead picked the log up with the leaf at hand. Receiving an odd, vacuous look from Haruhi, he laughed nervously with beads of sweat trickling down his face like a waterfall. "I'm sorry Haruhi, I almost totally forgot!!"

"_Almost_ totally?" Haruhi teased with a serious look on her face.

"Well, um, you see--!!"

"I'm just kidding, sempai. Let's get out of here."

As the two continued on walking, Haruhi snuck another peek at her sempai's face. It was troubled, almost regretful and still a luscious shade of crimson. She felt rather guilty that a simple joke would cause him to be so upset with himself. Why would he have to take something so seriously? She wanted to apologize… But she didn't. It would be another waste of energy, and that's what she needed right now. Food, sleep, energy.

"Oh..!" Tamaki stopped. His golden bangs that had become so out of shape from the wreck hid his sparkling eyes. He looked straight up, making a small nose twitch after another short moment. It was as if somebody had flicked his face. When he lifted a hand in an explaining sort of gesture, palm to the sky, Haruhi realized what he was so surprised by. He was feeling the drops of rain that had began to torture her herself.

"…Do you think…" Haruhi looked down, a stern, almost angry tone clouding her usually casual if not radiant voice. She swallowed hard as Tamaki turned to face her, his eyes half closed and still partially hidden by his hair. "…Do you think there'll be thunder or lightning…?"

"Well," Tamaki sighed. He already knew, but he really did not want to say. "…Yes." But it'd have been better if he were to tell Haruhi. She needed to know.

Just seconds after it began to pour. They each felt their hair growing heavier and their clothes uncomfortable and sticky. Fortunately, they didn't trail to far from camp, right? They both knew very well that whatever Kyouya and Mori had prepared, it was not enough to soothe the fear of lighting. Haruhi was in for a really bad night, and she knew it very well.

"W-when d you think it'll start?" Haruhi stuttered, trying to stay cool and tranquil. It was a futile effort. The only thing that made Haruhi cringe was thunder. Not even falling off of a horse carriage on a bridge scared her. She was like a female terminator whose only weakness was a fork, a mouse to an elephant.

_**Boom**_

"_Aiee!"_

"_Haruhi?!"_

She held on for dear life. Clinging with all her might, tears swelled in her eyes as she stood under trees, vulnerable to the skies above. God was angry at her, it seemed, for there to be a storm on the one night they had been shipwrecked. Her heart raced faster than a bullet and she was hyperventilating. Why now? Why today? Well, at least she had her sempai to keep her warm. But why was the voice not as familiar as it usually was, carrying her to rest and tranquility, flashing back her dream? Why was the voice different?

"_Hikaru! Let go of my daughter!"_

Huh?! Haruhi's eyes opened fast. She looked down at the chest she was holding. There was a blue shirt, deep blue. The arms were bare except for two black straps below the shoulders. That was not Tamaki's shirt.

Looking up, Haruhi was baffled. What was Hikaru doing there? How did he take the place of Tamaki so fast? Shouldn't he be with Kaoru right now, comforting him? Truth be told, he was just as surprised.

"…Hikaru?" Haruhi asked, looking up at him with wide, russet eyes. Her hair matched, the color of commoner coffee. Even in the darkness with the rain pouring everywhere, no civilization and dono-sama to boot, she looked beautiful. Never before had Hikaru come to that conclusion, for she was always 'only cute', but he had to admit it to himself. She was very pretty.

"Hikaru!" She said again, seeing the thoughts running through his eyes. She could tell that he was in thought, just as confused about the whole thing as she was, but he had to snap back into reality. Sometimes Hikaru was just too involved in himself to open his eyes in a more than just literal way.

"Huh?" Hikaru sounded like an idiot. He could see Tamaki's look of rage from behind, but he didn't care. First thing was first. Thinking of something to say at an awkward such as this.

"Did you get the phone to work, dono-sama?" He said in a nasally voice, causing the king to stiffen like the log in his arms.

"T-The phone!!" Tamaki gasped, tucking the log under one arm and using the other to flip Kyouya's phone open. There was still battery left.

"Dono… You idiot." Hikaru hissed to himself, bewildered that Tamaki could forget something so important. Did he not care that he had stranded seven people on some crazy orange-infested island?

"Tamaki-sempai's not an idiot." Haruhi protested. Hikaru raised an eyebrow. This caught Tamaki's attention.

"Says you." Hikaru spat. He was sincerely trying to think of something nice to say, but he couldn't. That just wasn't what he was good at. It only irritated him further that Tamaki had to be there, making things worse. He still hated Tamaki for forgetting to hire a navigator for the _S.S. Suou_, and that was not about to change.

"Yeah, and I talked to him more than you did today." Haruhi was getting annoyed with his egotistic attitude. And Tamaki thought he was an ego maniac. "He saved our lives and this is how you repay him, telling him he's stupid?"

"He was the one that got us into this mess!"

"And he got us out! What're you arguing about? He's a good man, why can't you stop caring about yourself and think of somebody else for a change?" Haruhi was close to raising her voice.

"I don't need you or dono-sama, I have Kaoru. You just don't understand-"

"Just shut up, Hikaru. You don't understand. Why isn't Kaoru with you now? You had him take care of you while he was bleeding way more than normal, you abuse your brother! _You treat him like he's yours_."

"_He __**is**__ mine_!"

_**Boom!**_

"Hika-!" Haruhi gasped, again filling her eyes with tears. Again embracing him, she forgot the argument. Unfortunately, Hikaru didn't. How dare Haruhi say that he abused his brother. He loved Kaoru more than anything and always would, he was practically life itself! Still, he couldn't manage to push her away.

"Haruhi..!" Hikaru growled. His voice was soft as he felt pity for her, put at the same time a burning rage continued to build every time he replayed that remark in his head.

"_You abuse your brother!"_

"_You __**abuse**__ your brother!"_

"_**You treat him like he's yours!"**_

Finally, it got to him. Never before had anybody told him that he treated Kaoru like property. He couldn't, he never would. Why would anybody think that? Did… Did Kaoru feel that way? He couldn't… Why?

_**Why did Haruhi have to make everything so complicated?!**_

---

_**A/N!**_

_I like Hikaru… Poor jerk. D':_

_And the next chapter will be some fluff. Hope that's not unwanted._

_Next chapter:_

_**My Heart is Yours**_

_R&R, maybe:'_


	7. My Heart is Yours

_**A/N!**_

_Okay, just to be clear, just because you see a lot of HikaXHaru or TamaXHaru doesn't mean there can't be Mori, Kyouya, Kaoru, or even Hunny! XD Enjoy_

_AND OMFG I GOT TWO REVIEWS! EEE Thank all of you for your support!_

**+Chapter Seven+**

_My Heart is Yours_

"_Hikaru!"_

"_Hika-chan!"_

The density of Kaoru's older brother was almost unfathomable. He never imagined that his brother would run off into what seemed like the rainforest. It was so eccentric, Kaoru not expecting something from Hikaru, but nobody would expect something of this caliber. How dumb could one person be?

Finally, Kaoru and Hunny took a break. They had made the trail of oranges and carried as much as possible, for Hunny meaning that he had to carry over his own size and weight and Kaoru for two people to make up for Hikaru. It put enormous strain on both, but they'd eaten a little while they were there and had a bit more energy.

"It's okay, Kao-chan..!" Hunny reassured the suffering boy alongside him. "Hika-chan's probably back with Kyou-chan and Takashi!"

"Thanks, Hunny-sempai," Kaoru replied, the effort of carrying the incredible weight obvious in his voice. "But what if he's not? What it he's lost?"

Letting the oranges down for the time being, Hunny revealed his worried face. It looked like a little boy on Christmas that didn't get the puppy he was hoping for so badly. Hunny never failed to be cute, and Kaoru was beginning to realize that now.

"If Hika-chan's lost…" Hunny's voice was low, but high pitched, almost like a whisper. "Takashi and I will find him before we go to bed. I promise."

"No need, Hunny-sempai." Kaoru sighed. "I'm sure he's fine."

"No, I know how close you two are!"

More silence followed. Kaoru knew quite well that Hunny knew what he was talking about, but the words still struck him like an arrow. It was painful, and just now he'd comprehended what a big deal it was to be a twin without his brother. It was almost like a sock without its matching sock, unusable and useless. Perhaps it could be cut up and used for something else, like a sock puppet.

"Thank you, Hunny-sempai." He repeated. This time, his voice was low too, and the teens faced the dirt below. They were so used to beautiful tile and sparkly clean carpet. What happened? Why did such a great day turn to misery so easily?

How did this happen?

_**Haruhi, Hikaru, and Tamaki**_

"Fine!" Hikaru roared, letting his anger get the best of him. "You stay out here alone with dono-sama, see if I care!"

Haruhi was pushed backwards. The rain made her balance bleak and she struggled to stay up, for her knees were shaking profusely. Had she really hit such a tender spot for Hikaru, or was it simply jealousy?

_**Boom!!**_

The thunder was growing stronger, and Haruhi needed somebody to lean on. Tamaki was behind her, and she was too afraid to turn backwards. Still, Hikaru would only push her away. He was storming off at the moment as well in a huff, and her dilemma deepened. Turning around, she looked at Tamaki with shaking, devastating eyes.

"Yeah, I know, papa-san!! Haruhi just defended me!!" Tamaki was whispering into the phone. He was so flattered that Haruhi would stick up for him like that, he had forgotten where they were and why. Also, fear of a scolding had blocked it from his mind.

"Tamaki-sempai.!!" Haruhi gasped. She ran to his side as she received a look of horror from Tamaki. He was jumpy, the phone working in the rain. Right now was one of his plain stupid times.

"If the phone's working, tell him to send a helicopter!"

"Haru--"

"Now!!"

Nodding, Tamaki continued into the phone. He stared at the ground as he spoke, puddles forming rapidly. At this pace, it looked like a flood. Luckily, the soil absorbed the rain and there was plenty of runoff towards the beach.

"Papa-san! Listen carefully!" Tamaki didn't bother to pause for his father to respond. "The _S.S. Suou_ went crazy on the water, and we had to park it at an island to--"

"Tell him the truth!" Haruhi bellowed in a quivering voice. She was scared out of her wits. She wanted to go home to her father. She wanted the voices to come back and just put her to sleep. The soft female's voice played in her mind again as she shook the king before her.

"_I'll be home soon, okay Haruhi darling?"_

"A-ah, we crashed the _S.S. Suou_, and we need a helicopter! Use the tracking device on the phone to find our coordinates! Okay, papa-san? Did you hear me? Papa-san!!"

Tamaki's face flushed. He stood upright, Haruhi confused as to why he had calmed down all of the sudden. Her hands lay on his free arms that fell limp to his side as the log began to wetten. After a few more minutes, it would become soggy and lose its value. Such a thing was a small issue now, for the phone had died before Superintendent Suou could hear Tamaki after the words '_Listen carefully'_.

"Haruhi…" Tamaki sighed, a low, soft voice.

"What happened? Is he sending the helicopter or not?!"

He turned to her, eyes of melancholy and almost fatigue. He swallowed hard as his atoms apple made a small move up, then down again. Haruhi understood the message. Hikaru was right. Tamaki wasn't going to get them out of this. It was hopeless. They were doomed to live on this island until who knows when.

"I'm," Tamaki choked. "I'm sorry, Haruhi-"

"Stop." The girl ordered, too upset to speak. "Just… Don't say another word. I want to get back to the shelter before another strike of lightning comes."

"I'm really sorry.. You have to believe me!"

"I believe you. It's not your fault." Haruhi sighed, about ready to cry for the first time in a long time. Would she never see her father again? "I should've known not to put all of my faith into you… Not to get my hopes up. I guess it's my fault this turned out so upsetting."

_**Boom!!**_

Haruhi squeaked, clinging to the man beside her with all her might. She finally let the tears roll, still choking back her desire to bawl. It seemed that life was over. Maybe falling off of the side of that boat would have been more peaceful. Did the gods awaken Hikaru just to torture her? No… What was she thinking? They'd make it out. They'd find some way.

_Some way…_

"…Haruhi?" Tamaki pleaded, holding her back as well. "You know something?"

She looked up to her sempai, a soft smile upon his lips as the tear stains were covered by the falling rain.

"_You're really cute when you're scared."_

_**Hikaru**_

Damn that Haruhi. Damn the storm. Damn the orange trees. Damn everything. Hikaru honestly believed that he was the only one on the island with a real problem, that he was the only one allowed to be upset. Haruhi's words had got him thinking, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. He wanted to just curl up in a ball and starve in the middle of the rain, Kaoru coming to his side and going to god with him. Of course, that was drastic. Hikaru wasn't a suicidal, and never would be as far as he was concerned.

The thunder was striking loudly now. He thought of Haruhi. What was going on with the poor girl? Still, her words were burning his thoughts like fire on tissue paper. He wanted to tell her what he was thinking, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. Going to her would be pride suicide, and like he said, no way he was suicidal.

"I wish…" He began again, looking to the heavens that were covered in gray despair. The sight was grim as was the status of his heart.

"_I wish Kaoru was here.."_

_---_

_**A/N!**_

_I really feel bad for them all now… Sorry for the short chapter, I'll make the next one a decent size. I just wanted to end it this way._

_Next chapter::_

_**Alone?**_

_And friendships are going to be stressed as well. Not everything's about Haruhi♥ Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers… You flatter me so:'DD_


	8. Alone?

_**A/N!**_

_For about a month I will have no internet. I'll try to get as many chapters up as possible until Sunday! Thank you all, every last one of you who's reading this sentence right now!! xD_

**+Chapter Eight+**

_Alone?_

"…Sempai…" Haruhi sobbed. The compliment was just what she needed to throw her to tears completely. At least not all was bad. At least she was among friends that loved her and her adopted father. Now she regretted being unable to give him a gift for father's day.

Tamaki smiled. As Haruhi buried her face into his chest, his eyes sank with comfort and he made silent chuckles. Although he knew very well that all of their work was spoiled and that the days ahead would be full of misery for his club, he was happy. It confused him why he wasn't crying with her, all of this was his fault, and he should have been severely punished for giving up such a perfect chance to get everybody home not only happy, but safe. Still, she seemed to take shelter in him. He was important now. He could be there for Haruhi. He would always be there for his daughter.

Suddenly, he remembered something important.

"Oh!" Tamaki gasped, eyes widened once more and he looked up with a quick jerk of the neck. He'd almost forgotten that there were more people on the island than just him and Haruhi. He had a family to tend to. His four sons and wife were probably waiting for him, and there was no time to waste.

"Haruhi," He whispered, easing his hold on the delicate girl. She did so as well, a very small embrace as she stared up at him with a quivering lower lip. She wanted to tell him how she was feeling, what an amazing person he was. She wanted him to know how she loved him as a father and would never stop. Never before had she felt so strongly towards anybody but her parents, and it was a cherishable feeling to have.

"Yes… sempai." She choked, her voice cracking in the middle. Clearing her throat and swallowing, she allowed the rain to wipe her tears away as she heard no more thunder. The rain was beginning to clear… that was rather fast.

"I have a family to tend to!" Tamaki rose a fist in a noble gesture, and as it normally would have bothered Haruhi to hear him say that at a time like this, he was right, and she smiled. Now she finally knew what Tamaki meant when he ranted on about family. Was this how he'd always felt about her and the other hosts? Was there always such a powerful surge of emotion coursing through every bone and vein in his body that she had ignored for so long?

"Ah. Of course." She sighed with a friendly smile. "The others.. I wonder how they are."

"We're about to find out!" Tamaki jeered, beginning to walk with his daughter along the sloshing grass and mud below them. Still, why wasn't thunder crashing? Was it just a coincidence that things had calmed a little when she was with Tamaki?

**Hikaru**

Finally, Hikaru had to admit it. He longed deeply for Kaoru's soft touch, the warmth that it would bring him, keeping him from shivering, and telling him it was okay. He wanted to be there for his brother and keep him safe from anybody. He wanted somebody to hold. Never before had Hikaru ever felt so alone. It was so powerful, his anger had subsided and along came grief. Still, Kaoru wasn't the only one on his mind.

He'd gotten lucky. Very close to the shelter were Haruhi and Tamaki, and he'd found his way there fast, but when he saw only Mori and Kyouya having completed their tasks and planning out what to do about warmth due to the rain, he was feeling only worse. There were no words of wisdom there to save him from this nightmare, nobody to tell him that they'd get home safe.

Hikaru'd never felt so lonely.

Sniffling, he jerked his head from side to side with teeth clenched. Eyebrows pressed together in resentment and despondency as he told himself four words repeatedly in his head.

'_I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry!!'_

Just how honest could he be to himself? The tear ducts had grown warm and swollen, eyes dry and irritated. Forcing it back only made it worse. Kaoru… He was probably lost with Hunny somewhere. What if Kaoru couldn't get back? What if they were lost and couldn't find all of their oranges? What if some wild animal came to them and did something most foul? Those were the things that made him break his own promise to himself.

"_KAORU!!" _Hikaru wept, knees giving out as he let the hair droop in front of his face. The saltiness in the tears were tasted upon his tongue as they poured out, unable to be controlled. Hikaru's sobs were long and harsh. Haruhi was right. He was a terrible brother. He was possessive and mean, and he wanted to change that.

For the sake of Kaoru, he wanted to change that.

Finally, he stopped bawling his eyes out. He told himself some more, he was so close to the camp that Kyouya and Mori had probably heard him. He didn't want them. He wanted either to be alone or with somebody who wouldn't mock him or insult him. Somebody who'd _care_.

A cracking sound came from the distance. It was twigs being stepped on, rather rapidly. There were obviously steps being taken. Hikaru's sobbing came to an end as he swallowed his pride and looked up from his knees that he had begun to hug so close.

"Kaoru?" He asked. "Is that… Is that you? Kaoru?"

Finally, he saw one figure come towards him, and his heart sank. That was not Kaoru. Now he remembered, there was still time for him to apologize. He needed to or else they'd just make matters worse. Giving the person a guilty, taken back look, he asked them bluntly in a pathetic voice.

"…What do you want?"

**Kaoru and Hunny**

"Are we close to getting back yet?" Kaoru grumbled, again carrying the large heaps of oranges. He was unaware of Hikaru's grief and thought of it only of him sitting with the others and talking about what an idiot Kaoru was. It was a troubling thought, but at least it kept him thinking that his brother was safe.

"I don't know, but I think so!" Hunny responded, nearly skipping in the correct direction. Kaoru was baffled as to how he managed that. He could only drag his feet, and barely. Of course, he came to a conclusion that it was because of Hunny's athletic status and kendo club stamina. "He'll be back, and we'll all be okay again, okay Kao-chan?"

Oh how Kaoru wanted to believe the sweet words escaping the boy's throat. He wanted so badly to get back to the others and eat some more oranges. The trees were very far, and it was only a struggle to carry such large amounts. They were for eight people anyway. Eight hungry people. The amount they carried wouldn't last into the next day. At least it was something, he supposed. Otherwise he would have say '_Screw this_' hours ago. It was already 9 p.m. and the sun had set from behind the trees.

"See, Kao-chan?? The trees are starting to get less close together!!" Hunny added a bounce to his step as Usa-chan wiggled from atop the orange pile. "We're almost there!"

Hunny's words had added some meaning, for he could tell that the man was indeed correct. The trees were beginning to disperse and he could hear the ocean clearly. Perhaps he was too busy complaining about how long it was taking to get back and how tired he was to realize it. A smile forced itself onto his face, and he made a jump into the air.

"We're almost there!" Kaoru shouted, followed by Hunny's sharp giggle. It had been since they were on the boat he'd last seen Kaoru smile. Bringing happiness to the lonely, submissive boy was what really made his mood glamorous.

"I'll race ya!" Kaoru challenged.

"Okay!"

The two began to run, letting out their last bit of energy.

Perhaps it was a good family trip that Tamaki had planned from the beginning.

**Kyouya and Mori**

"Well, we were assigned the hardest task… and none of these slackers can show up." Kyouya sighed, sitting on a rock right outside the shelter. His face showed bother, and Mori couldn't tell if it was from the teams not assembling back at checkpoint or if it was because his pineapple laptop was sitting under a heap of grass to keep dry in the small hut they'd created.

"They'll be back." Mori affirmed, looking at Kyouya as he stood in the rain, droplets bouncing from his hair as it refused to stay down from wetness. "Mitsukini and Haruhi are with them. They'll be back."

"I know," Kyouya was being rather casual. "But I'm getting really irritated. Perhaps I know why those twins are always finding thing to keep them busy. It's so… boring."

Mori nodded. He didn't really confirm what Kyouya was saying nor did he really care about the twins affairs, but he went along with it anyway. Takashi Morinozuka was never bored.

Suddenly, the two raised their heads. It was Hikaru… screaming.

"Well, it seems one team's been broken up." Kyouya groaned. "I should've known."

Mori blinked. He looked at Kyouya another moment, then looked up towards the trees. He wondered… Should he go and tell Hikaru that the base was right there, or did he already know? He probably already knew. But maybe he should, just to be sure…

"I'll be right back." Mori avowed. He knew that Kyouya was watching him with knowing eyes as he made his way towards the boy in the bushes. It didn't matter to him. Kyouya wasn't exactly the one he could get along with so well. Honestly, none of the Hosts in the Host Club were except for Hunny. He was the only one that Mori really cared deeply for. The others, he supposed, were distant friends. The only one that came even close to being more than that was Haruhi, and she was still high on his respect list. Tamaki didn't have any special reason for him to join, and he did feel a bit left out since everybody else had stories that went with their admittance. Oh well. He would just be happy with being given a chance at friendship with such revered and loved people. Many others would die for that opportunity.

As soon as he came to the tree that Hikaru was sitting under, he stopped. He was glad his steps had been quiet, for he was about to retreat. Intruding was the last thing he wanted.

"Kyouya! Let's spend some quality family time together tonight!" Tamaki jeered, escaping the bushes. He'd returned and wanted nothing more than what he'd asked for. "It's a perfect time to bond, don't you think??"

'_Finally…'_ Kyouya groaned. '_And another team split up. I should've expected as much from Haruhi. God damn, what's become of me? I can't think straight these days.'_

"Tamaki. Where's Haruhi?" Kyouya smiled at him. Obviously, it was just to keep the prince from growing upset, and it was always so easy to work. "I take it she's alright by the way you're smiling."

"…Haruhi? Why, she's right—HARUHI?!" Tamaki slapped to hands to his head, squeezing a bit of rain from some of his hair as it continued to fill it back up. His skin was chalk white and Kyouya swore he saw no pupils in his eyes for a minute there.

Kyouya sighed. "When did you last see her?"

"Less than a minute ago! Kyouya, I-I-I…!!"

"She's okay. Don't worry, Tamaki." Mori had come back, passing the terrified boy as he returned. Coming from Mori, Tamaki had to believe him… Still it wasn't enough to ease the tension.

"I thought we were gonna have family time… Aww man…" Tamaki squeaked, sounding like a character in a toddler's cartoon.

"Mori-sempai?" Kyouya asked in his regular fake voice. It seemed that Mori's behavior intrigued him and brought him into a better mood. At least he had something to ponder for a moment.

"He's okay." Mori declared, and looked over to Kyouya. "I'll get some more grass."

"If you'd like." Kyouya was still observing the tall man, and he knew that Mori was aware of it. Still, he wanted to know more than the facts about him. "But it's not necessary. You can stop at any time."

"Ah."

**Hikaru and Haruhi**

"I don't know." Haruhi sighed. She looked down to Hikaru, smiling and wiping the runs from her nose with her arm. Sure it was covered, by the rain, and that could be her excuse for wiping in the first place.

"…Aren't you angry?" Hikaru's eyes tightened. Haruhi had to be up to something…. Who in the right mind would just forget about his being such a jerk? Not him, definitely not. Hikaru was the type to hold a grudge.

"No. I'm not angry." Haruhi sighed. "Why are you sitting like that? Where's Kaoru?"

"He ran off hours ago. Probably with Hunny, pigging out on oranges." Hikaru sneered, looking away. He didn't want to talk to Haruhi, but at the same time he was glad he wasn't alone.

"Oh, so you found food. Great, I've been getting hungry.." Haruhi sighed heavily, sitting down beside him on the tree trunk. Her thoughts had been soothed, thanks to Tamaki, and she wanted to be able to do the same for Hikaru. She knew he needed it. Looking at him, she saw the redness in his nose and eyes. They still looked slightly puffy, and when his nose twitched in a poor attempt to inconspicuously sniffle, she was able to make a guess.

"Have you… Been crying, Hikaru?" Blinking widely at him, she pointed to his eyes and leaned toward him.

Hikaru pulled away fast, blushing from embarrassment.

"No, what gave you that idea??" He nearly yelled, trying to defend himself, but he knew that it wasn't fooling anyone. He'd already experienced Haruhi's genius in character reading firsthand.

"Well, first of all, you're alone. You seem angry at Kaoru. Also, you're red in all the wrong places." She smiled at him, letting out a small giggle. Her berets were falling clumsily from her dowsed hair, and his glance at her found that even at her worst, Haruhi could be incredibly attractive.

"Well," He began, letting his legs loosen a bit as he looked down at his twiddling fingers with a pout. Haruhi broke him off.

"You don't have to lie, Hikaru. I cried."

"…Huh?" Hikaru couldn't believe what he was hearing. Haruhi continued, pretending he wasn't looking at her in such a surprised manner.

"As soon as you left, I found Tamaki telling people about how I stood up for him over Kyouya's phone… But by the time he actually got around to asking for a helicopter, the battery died. I thought I'd be stranded here until I died, and the thunder wasn't helping…" she paused a moment, biting her lip.

"…But Tamaki helped me. He hugged me and told me it would be alright…"

Hikaru blinked, letting his expression calm.

"And you know what Hikaru?"

"….What?" He was curious. It was still baffling, the fact that Haruhi actually cried and told him about it, especially after his little scene.

"_I believed him."_

She turned to Hikaru with a warm smile, eyes half shut from being so tired as she held her legs as well. He could see that dress Kaoru's gotten on her, those pigtail extensions, and her smiling face just for a flash. Really, she looked just as appealing in a dirty yellow hoodie, sloppy hair, tired red eyes and nose, and boy's khaki shorts as she did in the cutest dress on the market and gussied up hair and face. He was blown away by her beautiful appearance that he nearly forgot what he was dying to say.

"Oh, uh--" Hikaru blushed, scratching the back of his head nervously as he cursed to himself under his breath. "I jus wanted to say…" This was hard. Hikaru hated apologizing. He hated it so much, he felt like gouging his eyes out. Maybe Haruhi would jump in and stop him? No… She just listened. He was on his own. Well, here it went.

"…Sorry for getting so mad earlier. I guess…" He looked away angrily, elbows prevented from bending as they rested upon his knees, the orange capris that were stained with splotches of brown.

Haruhi wasn't expecting that, but she pretended she was. "Thanks, Hikaru." She sighed, putting an arm around his neck as she leaned on him. "Thanks a lot."

Hikaru was shocked. Why was Haruhi getting so close?

"What—What're you doing??" He choked, flinching a bit from Haruhi's light touch.

"Well," She looked up, putting her free hand's index finger on her lower lip. "Remember that time in the church?"

He nodded. Still, what did that have to do with anything? "Of course. So?"

"So, I was afraid of the thunder…"

"Yeah? So? What about now?" The lack of explanation bothered Hikaru. He was ancy, wanting to figure out exactly what was on her mind.

"Well, now you're afraid of being alone. So, I guess I decided I'd help you the way you did to be before." She smiled to him, sighing. "I hope Tamaki-sempai doesn't storm up. He probably doesn't even know I'm not there." She giggled, and Hikaru chuckled only slightly.

He smirked. "Thanks Haruhi. I…"

"I know." Haruhi nodded. "I needed it too."

---

_**A/N!**_

_Okay, so things are getting better. Good thing, eh? I don't want a totally story, and I think this chapter turned out well!_

_Next chapter::_

_**Together but Apart**_

_Heh… This story, I believe, will go pretty far:D_


	9. Together but Apart

_**A/N!**_

_I've been receiving requests, and I listen to each and every one! Just to say, don't feel ignored! Every pairing will be tried out and inspected!_

**+Chapter Nine+**

_Together but Apart_

"I win!" Hunny sang his heart out as he quickly approached the end of the forest. It seemed that fatigue was no longer an object, and the weight of the oranges felt as if nothing was in his hands. Usa-chan had been getting slightly cleaned from the rain, as were the oranges. It was a good feeling, refreshed in the worst of times. Really, Hunny had successfully caused Kaoru to forget about his brother, if only for a short while. It'd only taken five minutes to run to the camp, and close behind the cheerful boy was the other; Hitachiin Kaoru, giggling close behind with full force.

"Hm." Kyouya smiled, looking up as he say that Kaoru and Hunny had successfully completed their assigned tasks, and with flying colors to boot. "Oranges, eh? They're big… Good job, you two."

"Hunny-sempai! Hi—Ah, uh…" Tamaki was trying to greet the two with as much sparkle and grace as he possessed, but the last thing he wanted was to look like he couldn't tell his own two 'sons' apart. Kaoru and Hikaru were troublemakers to him and incredibly annoying, but he did care for them. How could he not, unable to imagine what their isolated world was like. He did, after all, rust the lock to their world and bring them in reach of Haruhi.

"Don't worry, dono-sama!" Kaoru laughed. He plopped the oranges down with a heavy sigh of relief. Laughing, he looked up to his lord and smiled. "I'm Kaoru."

"Ah, Kaoru!" Tamaki nodded, smiling in return. Finally his family was coming together. But where were Haruhi and Hikaru? Why wasn't the elder brother with the younger? Why could he not piece the puzzle together? No way were they together… Hikaru'd gotten angry anyway, and a girl like Haruhi wouldn't go out of her way to see him, right?

Suddenly, Kaoru's smile faded. He walked to the center of the group, looking around hopefully. Finally, he sighed and looked down to his feet. He went fast from exhilaratingly happy to depressed beyond reason.

The expression carried out with the rest of the group. As Mori, Hunny, and Kyouya dropped their expression to frowns, Tamaki scanned them over a bit. What happened? Just moments ago they were a big happy family, now it was a funeral?

"Hey, what's…" He looked around one last time, eyebrow raised and arms spread by his sides as if to be proving a point. "What's wrong, what's going on?"

Kaoru shook his head. "No, it's…" He looked back up to Tamaki and forced a smile, looking almost guilty.

"It's just that I thought… He'd be here, is all."

"Oh!" Hunny remembered his promise. Giving Kaoru a look that seemed to give apology in and of itself, and Usa-chan lay clenched between his folded arms. As Kaoru looked down to him knowingly, his confidence in knowledge had been swept away when Hunny raised the pink bunny in front of the boy's face.

"Here, Kao-chan." Hunny nodded. "Take Usa-chan! He'll make you feel better! He always makes me feel good when I'm all sad and unhappy!"

Kaoru blinked and nodded with that same fake smile returning to his face.

"Ah… Thank you, Hunny-sempai! I'm sure… Usa-chan'll help, but I'm just worried… That he got into an accident."

"Yeah, Haruhi too!" Tamaki spoke up. Kaoru and Hunny turned their faces quick to face him in almost anger, but worry at the same time.

"You _lost_ Haruhi??"

Hunny let out a sob as he took Usa-chan back from Kaoru. "Haru-chan's missing…!" He cried, rubbing a fist to his eye and trotting to the awaiting man on the sidelines. "Takashi! Will Haru-chan be okay??"

Mori looked up. He knew what had become of Hikaru and Haruhi. Still, he didn't want to reveal their whereabouts… Not yet. The two seemed to need a talk almost, as well as he'd wanted to stop the grief of his friends around. As little as they communicated, he liked them.

"Haruhi is fine." He nodded, taking the little boy in his arms with a hug. He had to bend over to even reach Hunny's back comfortably, but it worked out fine. It wasn't too far. "And Kaoru,"

Kaoru looked up. "Huh? What is it, Mori-sempai?"

"So is Hikaru. Both of them are fine."

Kyouya smirked. So he wasn't the only one that knew where the two were, hiding behind the trees on his right. Kaoru felt like he was so far from Hikaru, when he was really close. So far, but so close. Together, but apart. The same applied to the King of the Host Club, feeling as if he'd lost his daughter. Surprisingly enough, he wasn't freaking out. Perhaps he'd learned when he was supposed to care about more than just his own wants and needs, even if they did have to do with another's well being.

"How do you know, Mori-sempai??" Tamaki'd gasped, pushing Kyouya off of his rock by fault as his rump bumped violently into his face. Maybe he hadn't learned when to stop after all. He was still the same old Tamaki, having the purest of intentions but pulling them off poorly.

"Hikaru?!" Kaoru gasped, now standing with the identical expression as Tamaki on his right ride. Their faces were filled with anxiousness to learn Mori's news. Each of them burning with the love of family, somebody near and dear to them. They wanted to learn the whereabouts simply to see if the other was okay. Mori admired it. Was it worth the possible break of a friendly talk? No… Because he knew that they were alright.

"I can't tell you."

"Huh?! Why not?!" Tamaki and Kaoru spoke in unison this time.

"Takashi, why won't you tell us?" Hunny cried, tears streaming down his face in a not-so-serious way. "I'm scared for Haru-chan and Hika-chan!"

"They're okay. I promise."

"Then why can't you tell us where they are?!" Kaoru's voice rose, sounding as if he were Hikaru throwing a hissy fit over something trivial and stupid. The difference was small in the voice, and he had a real reason to be upset. Who did Mori think he was, keeping such precious information back from him? Even Tamaki didn't grow this angry, and his bond with Haruhi was deep.

"I just can't."

Kaoru's eyes shook. His teeth clenched and he felt tears swelling into his eyes. The rain was merely a drizzle by now, but the sky was still dark and gray. He could feel his heart beating and the frustration rising from chambers that Mori had unlocked throughout his body. If Mori didn't tell him…

He swore he would kill him.

**Haruhi and Hikaru**

Haruhi seemed able to read his mind. It was astonishing, and any other person besides Hikaru would have acknowledged her for that, but he didn't. He didn't want to. Praise at a serious time like this was a sign of weakness. Now only that, but Haruhi had a knot in his throat for reasons inexplicable.

It hadn't been long, but Haruhi believed that it had served its purpose. Withdrawing her hand from his back and neck, she watched as he turned his pathetic expression to face her. He looked pitiful, like a dog kicked by its owner. Just the expression caused her to feel pity.

"Hikaru, are you alright?" She asked, eyes narrow and an eyebrow raised. No longer was she touching him in any way now. His warmth made the parts that had been against him grow cold on the air surrounding her.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He sighed, shrugging. "I just didn't expect you to talk to me like that." Sighing, he moved his neck to two sides in attempt to stop the stiffness. "You're usually so… Sour."

Haruhi groaned. Of course Hikaru had something like that to say. It was inevitable.

"Well sorry if you don't like my personality. Maybe you're just under appreciative, did you ever think of that?" Haruhi's expression went to a huff, arms crossed and an irritated face that Hikaru's usually held. It made him chuckle.

"Hm? What's so funny?"

The chuckle turned into a laugh.

"Hikaru, you're hopeless…"

The laugh turned into a fit of laughter. Tears fell from his eyes and his legs kicked, arms holding his aching stomach. Hee-hees turned in to hoo-hoos and har-hars. Haruhi was the unbelievable one now. Laughing was impossible to avoid.

"Haruhi, you can be a hypocrite yourself too, you know!" He giggled, poking her nose. She flinched, looking at his finger cutely. Watching Haruhi growing angrier as he teased, he smiled in a giddy way, the first time sincerely for maybe twelve hours. "It's cute when you're angry!"

"Hmph." Haruhi huffed. She stood up, not bothering to try and remove the mud from her shorts. "You're so obnoxious." She grumbled, walking past the last few trees that separated them from the rest. "Sometimes I wonder how I know you."

Hikaru followed, anxious to see Kyouya and Mori now and continue the conversation.

"Because I'm more fun than you could ever be, shrew." He stuck his tongue out at her, eyes closed and unaware that Kaoru was standing only feet away.

"H-Hikaru!!" Kaoru gasped, turning away from Mori and running full speed to his brother. "Hikaru, don't ever run off again!!" Jumping onto his surprised and startled brother, he swung them both around merrily like in a dramatic movie where two lovers were reunited before burying his nose into Hikaru. He sobbed of happiness, grateful to the gods that his brother had returned safely. That's all he wanted, and by god he got it.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru said lowly in a near whisper. His eyes sank low and he frowned, forgetting hat Haruhi had even existed. Now he remembered the pain that he felt earlier. His only wish was to hold his brother and feel his delicate fingers on his back, his breath on his neck, his chest on his own. Now the dream had come true… But why wasn't he taking full advantage of the marvelous, magical moment that he was experiencing?

Now he understood why Haruhi came to talk to him. It distracted him from his grief. Looking up from Kaoru's soft, peachy hair, he eyed the girl before him being cradled by his host king. He'd have to thank her later, but for now, Kaoru was much more important.

"Well then, if everybody's settled, I believe it's getting late." Kyouya smiled. He saw Kaoru and Hikaru embracing after separation, Tamaki harassing Haruhi with a light noogie and showering her in compliments, Hunny now sitting on Mori's back as he giggled with Usa-chan, happy that he'd kept Haruhi and Hikaru's secret safe.

"Augh!! I'm exhausted!" Kaoru cried, letting Hikaru carry his weight. "I lugged around those oranges for hours, then I ran here… I feel like collapsing."

"Me too! Kao-chan and I feel the same!" Hunny announced.

"I'm tired." Was all Mori could say, everybody knowing quite well that he'd probably be the most tired of them all from building such a shelter.

"Let's say we get to sleep them, hm?" Tamaki laughed, Haruhi's neck in between his upper and lower arm as he flung it around her. "We all need rest for tomorrow!"

The rain cleared as the club president received numerous agreements and nods, followed by groans of fatigue. Hunny was the first to be let down by Mori, skipping into the shelter fast. He cuddled onto a heap of grass alongside Kyouya's laptop. Perhaps they could switch them, the dry grass on the laptop, but now was not the time to stress it. Kyouya could redo his work. Kyouya sat in the opposite corner, slumping greatly as he took off his jacket and laid it over his lap. Kaoru took Hikaru's hand, leading him tiredly to one side of the little cabin and laying on the ground.

"Hikaru… Promise me that no matter how angry you get or how evil I sound…" Kaoru's eyes were closed as he held his brother's hand to his chest. Hikaru lay down next to him and rested that arm over his brother's waist, Kaoru's hand then going to his neck. "You'll never run away like that again."

Hikaru nodded. He sighed slightly and huddled close to his brother. "I promise, Kaoru. You don't know how much I missed you."

He wanted with all his heart to tell Kaoru, to try and explain the misery he felt, even tell him how the tears felt pouring from his eyes and the taste they left in his mouth leaving him thirsty for his deepest love. Untowardly, he did not want anybody but Kaoru to know that and he held it in for that night. Soon, Kaoru would be asleep. Hikaru stared at him with affection written all over his face. To express his wanting to tell Kaoru how he felt, the older brother leaned towards Kaoru, allowing his breath to be heard in the small amount of sound on the island. He kissed his brother lightly on the cheek and lay down.

"Goodnight, Kaoru."

Letting out one last deep breath, Kaoru cuddled closer to Hikaru. Getting comfortable, he was put into a deep slumber. He loved Hikaru as well and was well aware that he wanted to tell him something.

"Come on, Haruhi!" Tamaki waved to the girl standing outside the cabin. He laughed as he waved rather loudly. "We're all going to sleep in the same camp, aren't you excited?"

"I'll be in soon, sempai, I just need to use the bathroom!" She replied, tired as well but still a bit curious. She was facing Mori and she had something that she wanted to know.

"Alright! I'm going to sleep now, on the grass and dirt!" Tamaki giggled.

"O…Okay..!" Haruhi sighed. Tamaki had retreated into the heap of metal and wood. Finally she was able to carry out her business.

"Sempai…?" Haruhi looked to Mori. He stood by the shore close by the shelter he'd built nearly single handedly.

"Haruhi. I thought you needed to use the bathroom." Still, he was gullible as always. It was adorable in a non-typical sort of way.

"No, that was just so Tamaki-sempai would let me be alone for once." Smiling up at him, she took a place on his right side, watching him staring at the stars.

He didn't bother to look at her. She was speaking, she knew he was listening, but why had she stopped? Oh, of course, she expected an answer.

"Mmm."

Haruhi's eyes went cloudy and her eyebrows grew worried. How did Hunny talk to him? She wanted to talk to Mori about something but it was so difficult to get close to him? It seemed that Mori was the only one she had a difficult time speaking to. What was she to do to open him up? She had already unlocked everybody else,

_But what was the key to his heart?_

_**A/N!**_

_Hooray, the grief has taken a break! Now it's bedtime… Writing for two and a half hours just one chapter at 3:23 isn't too cheerful. :'333 I neglected to proofread, but I'll get any errors fixed in the morning/afternoon._

_Next Chapter::_

_**Confrontation of the Tall Dark and Handsome**_

_Thank you, every reader!_


	10. Confrontation of the T, D, and Handsome

_**A/N!**_

_I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I went to camp, then I had some classes to take. Ahhh… But I have to thank you all for your reads, favorites, and reviews!♥_

**+Chapter Ten+**

_Confrontation of the Tall, Dark, and Handsome_

What a feat is was, attempting to speak to the man beside her. Mori was difficult to read and what looked like a loner. He looked like he didn't like anybody, but when he hugged and held Hunny, that was all wiped away. Still, his face was always so cold and almost scary. She'd only seen him smile a few times, but every time it was burned into her thoughts and memory. His smile was enchanting, and she was still curious about a certain something.

"Mori-sempai," Haruhi looked up to the man once more. She wasn't going to give up on trying to speak to him. She wanted to learn more about him.

"Ah," He said, allowing her to speak and reassuring her that he was listening. The color in his eyes looked deep and vacuous as if some sort of alternate dimension. She could see the twinkling stars and swirling galaxies in her mind easily, but the feeling faded fast. She'd realized that she was staring, and Mori had caught her in the act.

"Oh, uhm, gomen, Mori-sempai. I was just…" Haruhi sighed. It was no use covering it up, that wasn't her. Shaking her head, Mori got the message. "Well, anyway. What I wanted to talk to you about…"

Mori nodded once more. "Ah. What is it, Haruhi?" His voice was deep enough to make Haruhi's innards spin. She stopped herself from another stare, and continued, ignoring how his questions sounded like statements.

"I've always wondered… Why don't you talk as much as the others?"

Mori's eyes widened a bit. He smiled discreetly and turned towards the rusting water, beating against the shore so smoothly. His chin lowered, and his eyes fell limp to the point where the vacuous space had disappeared into regular eyes.

"I don't know."

There was a short silence, and Mori once again lifted his chin and eyes. Now he was staring more upward, towards the moon. It was gigantic, even though it wasn't completely full. Haruhi didn't get the answer she wanted.

"Well then," She sighed, thinking to herself as she spoke. '_This guy's impossible,_' she thought, then continued to speak. "What do you think about? I mean, what do you think of everybody and what we always do? You must like it to some extent if you're always with us." She turned away. "Unless you're only in it because of Hunny-sempai."

"I am." Mori nodded slightly. A large, sharp streak of disappointment coursed through Haruhi as those words were muttered. He continued. "I am, but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy the Host Club."

"Really?" Haruhi said coolly, feminism consuming her words. When she spoke seriously, she no longer sounded so angry all the time. There was no reason top be angry at Mori. He was probably the last person she'd ever be angry at. Well.. At least the only living person.

"Ah." Mori nodded once, still refusing to give direct eye contact to the cross dresser beside him. "Tamaki is a good father."

"…Oh." That still wasn't the answer she wanted. Did Mori really think of Tamaki as a good father, or was he just saying that on behalf of Haruhi? This guy was never clear enough with his words, and she thought he knew it.

"Kyouya is very smart. He keeps it together well, even if he's not warm about it." Mori wasn't finished. Haruhi stopped her train of thought, and paid excellent attention. "Hikaru and Kaoru are not the brightest, but they make things interesting." Finally, the big man turned and smiled at Haruhi, looking her right in the eye. This made her a bit intimidated, and her heart raced a little bit faster. "Haruhi, you keep it all together. Without you, this club is a mess."

"Me?" Haruhi blinked. Mori's words were flattering, and she did not expect him to say that, really. She expected more of a _'Tamaki is cool. Kyouya is smart. Hikaru and Kaoru are dumb. I like Hunny. You are a girl.'_ Answer than something a bit more poetic. It made her a bit happier and a bit more awake to hear him say what he did.

"Well, in any case.." Haruhi smiled back to him. "I'm glad you're with us!"

"Hm." Mori smiled again and turned around. Lifting an arm, he pointed to the small shack he and Kyouya had built. "Haruhi. You should sleep with the others."

"Huh?" Haruhi blinked again. He didn't want to continue the conversation? "What about you?"

"I'm going to stay out here. Go to sleep."

"Okay… Goodnight, Mori-sempai!"

Mori sounded like such a father figure. He was more of a daddy to her than Tamaki by a long shot. With a smile, she nodded sheepishly and began to walk steadily to the heap of metal, mud, and trees. '_Mori-sempai… He's almost __**too**__ nice,_' Haruhi thought, laughing a bit to herself as she crept slowly inside the tent full of sleeping handsome rich men. She studied how their sleeping defined them, almost.

Hikaru and Kaoru lay facing each other, their hands all together by their chests. They looked like a couple, and it was something Haruhi was happy for. They had each other, and if they hadn't, they wouldn't have been able to function. They were meant for each other. An image like this made Haruhi wonder what they'd do if they ever found outsiders to love. Would they ever split?

On the heap of grass that lay over the laptop was Hunny-sempai, curled up in a ball. His big happy eyes were closed and his jaw was covered by his fist. It looked as though his thumb was inside his mouth, but it wasn't. Usa-chan's ears poked up on either side of his face, and his foot twitched slightly. It was an adorable sight.

Tamaki had an almost scared look on his face, eyebrows twitching slightly as his fists lay on either side of his face. Haruhi could easily picture a shining crown over his head, and she laughed quietly at how he was so disturbed at sleeping on the cold, hard, wet, dirty ground for the first night in a long time. Looking closely, she noticed how his lips were never still. He seemed to be having a nightmare.

"_No… Papa-san, I didn't… I didn't sink the… Haruhi, what're you do… Snails…"_

"Tamaki-sempai… Baka." Haruhi sighed. Why was he dreaming about her? What was she doing with snails? Whatever… It didn't matter. It's not like she cared about what Tamaki said, right? Well, in the morning she'd ask.

Kyouya was sitting up almost. His eyes were closed under his glasses and his hands lay in his lap as if over a keyboard of his laptop. He was propped against the corner in a slump. There was that tranquil look on his face, and he never moved. It was like looking at a wax sculpture. He was cold, hard, and yet at the same time intriguing.

Still, Haruhi studied the ground for a place that was open for her to lay freely. The only open space was by Tamaki, and that would leave no room for Mori. Plus, she was afraid his nightmares would result in him spazzing out and punching her in their sleep. There had to be another place to lay… But there wasn't. She could just leave it there for Mori, right? No… His legs would poke out the door anyway. Shaking her head, she cursed to herself and placed herself alongside the Host Club president.

Despite Haruhi's hypothesis, she fell asleep fast. Having a futon to sleep in, it wasn't too hard to fall into such a slumber. The day was hectic and tiring, even if she had been knocked out cold and given an opportunity to get some rest. It was the type of thing you see in a movie, and she'd been secretly aching to sleep even as she spoke with Mori. The thing was, she was more interested in what he had to say than her well being. Well, to an extent. All in all, Haruhi was glad she was able to get some opinions out of that stone of a man.

**Tamaki and Kyouya**

Running to the inside of the shelter, Tamaki was hoping Haruhi'd say at least a goodnight. His wish went ungranted, but his hopes were still hung high. Despite Kyouya's look of comfort and the rest of the club being asleep, a look of fury swept over Tamaki's face. It was a determined look, and his eyes like targets locked onto Kyouya as he let the missiles fly.

"Kyouya!" Tamaki spat, not too loud for Mori and Haruhi, but loud enough to annoy the sleeping four.

"Go to sleep, dono-sama!" Hikaru whined.

"Tama-chan's loud!" Hunny cried, shifting position.

"Lower your damn voice, Tamaki, what do you want?" Kyouya hissed. He was in a near whisper, and definitely not asleep.

"Haruhi! She's going to the bathroom!"

"You're so gross, dono!" Kaoru grumbled, snuggling a bit closer to Hikaru. Both of them had looks of irritation in their eyes.

"….So?"

"So, how's she going to do that, there's no bathroom around here!" Tamaki looked so worried. His face was sweaty and red, eyes wide as an eagle and mouth waiting to blurt out something loud and annoying.

"There're bushes, who cares?" Kyouya groaned. His face said _'Dear lord, this guy's an idiot,_' and he was hoping that the blonde boy wouldn't keep up this attitude all night. It was already late for a day to be shipwrecked.

"B-B-But…!!" Tamaki's hands raised now as the look intensified on his face and he showed Kyouya his spirit fingers.

"Just go to sleep, Tamaki, you're keeping everybody-" Kyouya stopped. His eyes narrowed and he faced the wall to his right.

"…Huh?" Tamaki blinked.

"Shh." Kyouya raised a finger to Tamaki's lips, and his concentration grew. "Mori-sempai and Haruhi and talking."

"Oh! Uh," Tamaki was silenced again, but this time more furiously. "Hm!" Tamaki began to listen as well.

The sound was muffled a great deal by the thick amount of shelter that Kyouya had calculated as enough to not collapse in the rain. Mori's craftsmanship was definitely a force to be reckoned with. Some words were able to be heard, though.

Unfortunately, the conversation they heard was warped:

"Mori-sempai"

"Ah"

"Why talk as much as the others?"

"I know."

"What do you think about us?"

"I don't enjoy the Host Club."

Tamaki's soul nearly escaped his body. "Mori-sempai.. DOESN'T ENJOY THE HOST CLUB?!" How was that possible? Tamaki put his heart and sould into making sure it was enjoyable for everybody. "Ahh! Maybe that's why he doesn't talk so much! Maybe that's why he doesn't like to be a part of the group so much! He's only in it for Hunny-sempai!!"

"Shhh!! Listen, Tamaki!!" Kyouya silenced him again. "God damn…" He was lucky that Tamaki was whispering his rant instead of yelling. He wasn't that stupid to let Haruhi and Mori know his place. He'd already used up his stupid on the phone call today.

The conversation eavesdropping continued.

"Really?"

"Ah."

"Oh."

"Kyouya is not warm. Hikaru and Kaoru are not the most interesting. You keep it together. This club is a mess."

"Me? In any case, you're with us."

"Ah. I'm going out. Go sleep."

"Okay, goodnight Mori-sempai!"

Again, Tamaki froze. The conversation was over, and he heard Haruhi's footsteps approach the shanty. "She said… Goodnight to him!" Tamaki nearly sobbed, causing Kyouya to smirk a little. He knew what they were really talking about, Tamaki's version was too choppy and definitely unlike them. Haruhi would normally ask more questions about those things, and Mori was not that cold, no matter how silent he normally was.

"Yep." Kyouya sighed, and shifted back into position. "Go to sleep."

Tamaki looked up at Kyouya, puppy dog eyes and a quivering lower lip. How could Mori and Haruhi dislike the Host Club? He personally loved it. Was it because Mori was in it only for Hunny and Haruhi was forced to join? Was Mori bitter because the others got more designations? There was no way! And Kyouya barely even seemed to care!

Haruhi's footsteps grew louder, and Tamaki sighed. Kyouya looked as if he'd already gone to sleep. Laying down on the grass, Tamaki's eyes tightened and forced themselves shut. He couldn't sleep. Although Haruhi had already entered the shack and was examining everybody, he was sure that she would get up and leave with Mori in the morning. No way he'd allow that. All of his troubled came at him at once now. Sinking the ship, he pictured Haruhi telling him off.

"_Tamaki-sempai, you ruined my life!"_

"_No… Papa-san, I didn't… I didn't sink the… Haruhi, what're you do… Snails…"_

Tamaki couldn't focus. He couldn't keep his thoughts straight.

"Tamaki-sempai… Baka."

With that comment, a headache formed. He felt like crying. Why did he have to take them on a cruise? Why wouldn't it be a trip to the commoner bowling alley? At least it wasn't an airplane, but still, he endangered all of their lives and now they hated the Host Club. Life seemed to be at an end, and it sure would be if they didn't start to work a bit harder.

Breaking apart was the last thing they should do to ensure survival.

---

_**A/N!**_

_Yeah, again I neglected to proofread, and AGAIN, I apologize for being away so much! I figured if I didn't stir things up a little, this fan fiction would start hitting a dead end, so… TAMAKI'S REALLY, REALLY SAD! HAA_

_Next Chapter::_

**(Bonus) Hopes and Dreams of a Host**

_I hope you still read this, despite how long it took for an update! D':_


	11. Hopes and Dreams of a Host

_**A/N!**_

_Okay, this one's going to be a filler. Not just because I'm lazy and trying to come up with good ideas that aren't as cliché as I usually am, (Or more cliché,) it's because I want to show their states of mind. Haha, I think I might do this after every day. Give me your input on if you like this or not! Love you all! ♥_

---

**+Chapter Eleven+**

_Hopes and Dreams of a Host_

11:00 p.m. Finally, Tamaki had been able to get to sleep. As much as his trouble and dejection consumed his thoughts and blocked his clustered being from having a siesta, the catastrophe of the cruise ship, the _S.S. Suou_, finally made it possible for the fatigue to catch up to him. Something as big as that was not going to let anybody go a night without forty winks. On the flipside, that didn't mean that the drama wouldn't cause the hosts to dream. Something so treacherous didn't go without at least one trance.

With the first to fall asleep, Mitsukini Haniozuka lay cozy as he normally did. By now, he was deep into a snooze, and very little would snap him out of it. It's not like anybody'd try with his rival to Kyouya's look of evil that emitted from such a delectable boy such as Hunny. He slept without a twitch or deep breath.

**Hunny**

_For a while I'd been skipping through this meadow. Nothing bad has happened. I'm so happy! It's a good thing I decided to stay back from Tama-chan's cruise. If I'd gone, Takashi and I would have had no time alone, and we would've had to watch Haruhi have a bad time! Boo! Now instead of a cruise, Takashi is sitting with me at a small plastic table. It has my favorite tea set on it, and he has the cutest hat on! I picked it out myself. Kawaii ne!!_

The sky was deep blue with little marshmallows in the sky for clouds. For some reason, those clouds of marshmallows had cherries on top of them. Trees were in the shape of lollipops, and the mountains in the distance were big chocolate cakes with various icings and fruits atop their peaks. It was paradise, and now Mori and Hunny were no longer alone. Kaoru began to skip up, laughing happily as can be with Hikaru at hand. He was dragging his brother.

_When Kao-chan got here, he had this really cute dress on! I dunno why he was in a dress, but Hika-chan was in a matching suit! I've never seen those two do anything so great before! I'm so glad Kao-chan and Hika-chan decided to stay back, too!_

"_Hunny-sempai, look! I found Hikaru! He's not missing!" Kaoru told me, and he was eating an orange the way Kuze did, with the peel still on. I like oranges! Never before had my giggle been so loud and clear! I wish I could stay in this moment forever!_

Now the table was slightly bigger. At it sat a happy Kaoru, conversing with Usa-chan, Hikaru looking bored and running his finger along the edge of a teacup, Mori serving cake after cake to Hunny, and Hunny turning to all of them with great big smiles. Now, he'd grown a pair of bunny ears and whiskers. It felt nice. The air was thin and smelled of strawberries. Now came Kyouya.

_Kyou-chan! He made it! Wow, now only Haruhi was with Tama-chan! I wonder why they decided to come with Takashi and me instead of going on such a great cruise! Oh well, at least we're together! I just wish Tama-chan and Haru-chan could come…_

"_Hunny-sempai, your cakes taste great! They're very good for you! They have eight essential vitamins and sugar is no longer bad for you! Well, at least when you're in Sugar Candy Mountain."_

_Kyou-chan's so knowledgeable! He's amazing, and he loves my cakes! Wow, I don't think this could get any better!_

"_Hunny-sempai! Wait up!"_

_Oh, Haru-chan did come!_

In the distance was now Haruhi, holding up one hand and running in the most feminine way possible. Her laugh was euphoric and she wore a bunny suit, real ears and all. It was seemingly slow motion with the sun beaming on her radiantly and wind blowing only where she ran. When she'd approached, she took a seat in between Hikaru and Usa-chan.

_I swear, Haru-chan looks amazing! She should wear that every day! To school, even! And in the shower and to sleep! She looks so amazing, I can see Hikaru turn away from too much beauty! Hee hee, Hika-chan's so cute with his little hormones!_

Because Hunny knew about Hikaru's little crush, it appeared in his dream. Hikaru had turned away, blushing and grabbed Kaoru's hand fast. Kaoru simply giggled and took another bite of cake.

"_Hikaru, don't be so neglectful! I wore this just for you!" Haru-chan is such a kidder!! Why would she lie like that to Hika-chan? Haha, she must know about his little crush, too! She's so fun! I love her!_

"_No you didn't." Hika-chan believes her, but he's just so cautious! Hika-chan, you dodged a bullet there! Haha! I love him, too!_

"_You're right, I didn't, but that doesn't mean you should look away!" Haru-chan's toying with him now. Why would she do something so mean…?_

Haruhi hugged Hikaru, and he jumped up in anger. Now the happy scenery was changing. Marshmallow clouds were roasted into ash, lollipop trees were infested with ants, and cake mountains became stale and turned quickly into rocks. Hunny's whiskers were bent up, and the ears flopped down. Lightning struck the table, and Mori suddenly vanished.

"_Don't make fun of me!!"_

_Hika-chan's scary when he gets like this!! If Haru-chan wasn't here, I would've still been in Sugar Candy Mountain! Wah, why did she have to come? Why did she have to put our friendship in danger!_

"_Hikaru!" Kao-chan's scared! His brother ran off, and now he's alone again!_

Oranges toppled over Kaoru's shoulders. Hikaru was nowhere in sight. Haruhi looked like her own sour, mean self with a dirty yellow hoodie and sloppy berets in her hair. She talked about how all of them were babies and needed to grow up.

_Haru-chan's so mean!! How dare she—_

The mountains crumbled, and out came a giant cruise ship. On the side, it said _S.S. Suou_. Hunny could see Tamaki steering as hard as he could until he lost total control. A rock formed from Haruhi. She transformed into what had gotten them shipwrecked, the devil rock. Very vaguely, Hunny saw Mori drop seven cell phones into the pool on the deck.

"_Takashi!! Tama-chan, turn left!!"_

"Un!" Hunny shot up from his dream. Had Tamaki hit him with the monster cruise ship? No… It was just a dream. He had to be careful… Hunny believed that dreams did come true. Looking at Haruhi a moment, Hunny sighed.

"No way she's like that. Haru-chan's my friend."

With that being said, Hunny went back to sleep.

**Kaoru and Hikaru**

_I'm so happy. My brother is by my side. His hands are so warm, his breath is soothing, and the rest of his body fits perfectly by mine. I never want to leave this position… Ever. Even if we are lying on dirt, grass, and maybe even bugs, all I care about is that I'm by my brother. I only care… about him._

Each of the brothers started out with the same dream. They were lying in the cabin in the same position they were in when they went to sleep. They faced each other, almost nose to nose, hands clasped together under their chins. Legs were intertwined, but for some reason no other member of the Host Club was inside. It was only them. It was their world.

**Kaoru**

_I'm so glad I have Hikaru to myself. He's my one and only brother, and nothing will ever tear him away from me. There's nobody else in here… They all left us to starve. I know that Hikaru won't let that happen to me. We'll live on our own without the help of dono-sama or any of the others. Even Haruhi left us for dead. I'm actually rather grateful that I have Hikaru to me. I love him so much. I love him more than myself._

…_Huh?_

By the doorway, a shadowy figure stood. It was short and dark, but with a squint, the figure became clear as Haruhi.

She held a hand out to Hikaru, winking and motioning for him to follow.

_Hikaru, she left us. Don't go with her. I love you. Please stay with me, and let's have our own world again forever and forever. Haruhi's just… and outsider._

Hikaru stood up without looking at his brother, and took Haruhi's hand fast. Kaoru caught a quick glimpse of her face, twisted and evil with horns sprouting from her head. She was coming to take Hikaru away purposely.

"_Hikaru!!" He's leaving me… And he didn't even take one last look or say goodbye! How could he be so stupid! I love him more than any girl could!_

_Especially Haruhi!!_

Kaoru stood up as well, and dashed out the door where the two had just departed. Suddenly, it was a change of scenery.

_It's all… white. Where's my brother? Where's Haruhi? Why do I hear bells? I don't understand… Surely it's not… a wedding…_

Hikaru and Haruhi stood at the top of a podium and a preacher spoke to them so softly that all Kaoru could hear was the deep, devilish voice he had. Again, he caught Haruhi turning back to him and sticking her tongue out, looking like the Grinch when he had his evil plan.

"_Hikaru!! What the hell are you--"_

"_I'm so happy, Haruhi. I'm so happy you finally took me away from that disgusting boy who thought he looked like me. I never loved him."_

_Hikaru… Doesn't mean that. Surely, he loves me more than—_

"_You're welcome… __**darling.**__"_

_THAT'S IT!!_

Kaoru sprang through a horde of white dressed demons, and slapped Haruhi clear across the face. Looking at Hikaru who had a look of pure insolence, he began to cry.

_How do I prove my love to this idiot… I-… I love him so much!!_

"_Hikaru, I LOVE you!" Oh no, what am I—_

Finally, Kaoru caught himself in a white wedding gown and veil, kissing his brother deeply. It was creepy and strange. Surely he only loved Hikaru as a brother and he was just trying to prove it, but that was bound to make things worse.

_Hikaru…_

**Hikaru**

_I'm happy. Kaoru loves me so much. He's all I'd ever want. That bumbling buffoon dono-sama wouldn't understand. If they had the nerve to leave us for dead, I say good riddance. We can find out way back ourselves All we need is teamwork and our brotherly love. We can do it. We can… We can live by ourselves._

Finally, Hikaru looked up to speak to his brother. In Kaoru's place was a dummy.

_K-K-Kaoru?! Where is—_

Sitting up, his eyes widened at the scene. It was Kaoru sitting in a chair with a spotlight over him, face buried in his hands. He was sobbing uncontrollably, the rest of the Host Club surrounding him.

"_He… Hikaru used me as his property! He never loved me! I just wish… I just wish Hikaru would leave me alone!"_

_Kaoru… How could he think that? I do love him, and more than anything including myself combined! I have to tell him! I—What?!_

He found himself with a lock over his mouth. Hikaru was then tied to a chair by the Hosts, all looking like heartless with hair covering their eyes and a gleam escaping the darkness. Kaoru looked up, red puffy eyes and a sniffle. It made him look unbelievably cute to Hikaru. The way he always looked.

"_I say we leave him here."_

"_No… Take him with us and make him suffer."_

"_I think we should decapitate him slowly."_

_How could my friends say that…? Just because of Kaoru's false complaints? Were they false? Am I guilty of this crime I'm being persecuted for? Ah.. Kaoru's about to speak. His smile… It looks so… Gentle._

"_Dump him."_

Suddenly, scenery changed. Kaoru stood with an overlord's cloak and Tamaki's captain's hat. A smirk was upon his face, and four minions stood on either side of him. One was gigantic, one was tiny with big white gleams. On the other side, one had ellipses for eyes, and the other was sparkling.

"_I gave you an order! Dunk him into the water!"_

"_Kaoru!!"_

_I can't stand this! Why would he do this to me?! He knows how much I love him! He knows—Wait.. Where's Haruhi? Why isn't she coming after me?_

Behind him, Hikaru was lifted up by Haruhi. She wasn't the heartless looking creature anymore, and she looked sympathetic.

"_I'm sorry, Hikaru… But I caused all of this. I wish I could take it back, but… You abused your brother."_

_Huh…? How did she cause all of this? This is all Kaoru's fault!! I want him back!_

"_Kaoru! I'm sorry for whatever I did!"_

"_Oh, so now you're sorry? It's time to do what I've always wanted to. HARUHI!"_

She turned to the railing, and as Hikaru stared at the devil rock, he was heaved down towards it. As he flew, he began to cry and told himself how he deserved it. He deserved death. All of the sudden, the rock opened up and showed the overhead view of the inside of the cabin. He was thrown right into where he was lying, kicking about, and snapped up.

He and Kaoru were now awake now, calling each other's names, and hugging with sobs all around.

"Hikaru… Don't leave me! I love you!" Kaoru cried.

"Never! I'm sorry for everything I've done! I love you, too!"

Still… Kaoru was confused. Why did he go that far… The hug had been slightly awkward for the first time in his life.

**Kyouya**

_Hmm.. This is rather strange. Even in my dreaming I'm standing at the shore of that stupid island. It is really tranquil and quiet, just the type of place to get my work done. I wonder…_

Kyouya looked back from his place on the shore. The cabin was empty, and he found himself wearing Haruhi's yellow hoodie.

_That's odd… Oh well. It is rather chilly out here. It can be as cold as the snow in the sun in any dream, so… Whatever._

_Now to see if my best friend is awake._

Retreating quietly and slowly into the cabin, Kyouya smiled. There was a laptop case instead of grass sitting in the corner where he left it. Bending over to pick it up, he exited just as fast and took a seat at one of the "destroyed" lounge chairs. Next to it was a small table and one of the fruit sculptures. It was as new looking as can be, fresh fruit and not crushed from the crash. Still, in the corner of his eye, Kyouya could see the rubble that was left of the _S.S. Suou_. It didn't matter.

_Hm?_

The rubble came together. As Kyouya was powering up his laptop, each piece of rubble seemingly magically fit pieces together to create a radio tower. It even blinked a red light at the top.

_I'll be. It gave me internet access._

Smiling, Kyouya began to type.

_Life is good._

**Tamaki**

Tamaki's dream was very vague. Due to his sadness, he couldn't even dream straight. All he heard and saw were angry faces and insults.

_My family… They don't love me the way I love them…! Haruhi, even my daughter doesn't want to look at me! I just want… I just want to go back to before this stupid cruise started!!_

_Or at least make the best of this…_

Tamaki's imagination changed. It was a different island, and there were now huts separating everybody. He was standing in between them all, a red baggy shirt, a tan bucket hat, and matching shorts and flip-flops. He looked like… Gilligan.

"_Tamiggan!!"_

_Oh no… It's the skipper! I'm in trouble now!_

"_Why did you cast me as the fat one!! These clothes are simply too big!!"_

_It looks like the skipper came from nowhere, the left of the island. Could it be stage left? Never mind… He's angry at me. I'd better reason with him._

"_Because, skipper Mori, you're the biggest!" I gave the skipper a salute, but he shot my hand down and told me to stop making goofy faces… I'm offended._

Tamaki sighed and crawled into a corner, huddling up.

"_Look darling, the dumb red boy is upset!"_

_Huh?! Dumb red boy!?!_

"_Ooh, yes, how ravishing! Dumb red boy, hoo hoo hoo!"_

_That rich couple, millionaire Hikaru and his wife, Kaoru!! They make it so hard to attend to the whole island! They're so picky… I wish they would just stop annoying me!_

"_Shut up, you unscrupulous couple!!" Skipper must not like when I insult the others… He hit me on the top of the head, and it hurt! . _

Mori seemed a lot more lively to Tamaki, and he just realized it when he was ht on the head. For some reason, there was even a laugh track installed into his dream. Maybe it wouldn't be such a nightmare after all…

"_Oh dear! Skipper Takashi, don't so that!! Tamiggan's very delicate, and he bruises easily!"_

"_I agree. If Tamiggan's not in shape, we may not be able to fix the radio and might not get off of this island!"_

Now came Hunny. He was dressed in a big red sparkling dress, too much makeup, and his hair was long and red, up in a stylish manner. Beside him was Kyouya in a button up shirt that was tucked in to pleated pants. Shifting his glasses, he smiled.

"_Oh, Professor Kyouya and Hunny-sama! I'm sorry… In front of a movie star and one prominently smarter than me… I won't embarrass myself any longer!!"_

_Standing up straight and saluting again, I did my best obedient pose. You should've seen the sparkles! I'm so beautiful. It made even movie star Hunny-sama jealous!_

Hunny and Kyouya sweat dropped. They had asked Mori to stop, not Tamiggan.

"_Oh, I see." Augh, millionaire Hikaru started making sounds again._

"_He's trying to impress Haru-ann! What a fool, tee hee!"_

_A fool?! How could millionaire's wife Kaoru call me that?! I'm better than… her by a long shot!! Is he a her, or…_

"_Who's tryin' to impress me?"_

Haruhi stepped out of one of the huts. Her hair was long and in braids, a tied up red checkered shirt and short denim shorts. She looked like a prostitute almost, and that make Tamaki flip out.

"_Haru-Ann, cover up!" She looked so indecent, how could she?! She needs some more clothes! Daddy's on it! I don't want any rich bastards like Hikaru or Kaoru looking at her, even if they are married!!_

_But I don't understand why Skipper had to punch me in the head for giving her my shirt!! . _

"_Put your shirt back on, Tamiggan! We have to go find food! C'mon everybody, let's move!"_

_Hmph. Skipper Mori must not like the Host Club… Oh well! At least I could go and do something that doesn't involve being physically abused anymore. Movie star Hunny-sama is going with Skipper Mori, The rich couple is staying back, lazy as ever, and professor Kyouya is working on the radio._

_That just leaves me and my daughter! I can protect her! WOO-HOO!!_

All the others had left. Tamaki stood eager, giggling like a child and Haruhi was irritated. Her weight was shifted on one foot causing her hip to stick out a bit, and her arms were crossed.

"_Sempai, why do I have to dress like this? D'you want to switch roles or something? I'd rather dress as Haruggan than Haru-ann… I'd probably do the work without getting distracted so easily, anyway."_

_My daughter is so cute!! I love her so much! But wait… I used to watch Gilligan's island with papa-san… Didn't Mary-ann… Have a love triangle?! With the professor and Gilligan?!_

_I had to act fast!!_

"_Haru-ann!! Don't love anybody on this island! I'm your father, and the professor is a pervert!!"_

"…" _she said nothing! I had to continue!!_

"_Haru-ann!! PERVERT!"_

"_Get your grimy fingers off of Haru-ann!"_

_Uh-oh… Professor Kyouya heard me._

Tamaki was being as dumb as he usually was in real life. Even a dream wouldn't change that. Kyouya had shoved him off of Haruhi and the scene changed to a spotlight on a shiny stage. Haruhi gazed up at Kyouya, Kyouya holding her close. One of her legs was poking out behind her.

"_He'll never touch you again… Baby."_

_WHAAAAAAAT?!?!_

"Haru-ann!!" Tamaki gasped, turning to his side and seeing Haruhi sleeping like an angel. With a frown, he got up and pulled her by her legs a little farther from Kyouya, towards the door.

**Haruhi**

_Augh… My head hurts. That cruise was boring. Well, not boring, but really bothersome and aggravating. Hikaru and Kaoru wouldn't stop teasing me about makeup, Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai were always asking me to join them in the stupidest things when I just wanted to read, Kyouya-sempai wouldn't stop talking about my debt, and don't even get me started on Tamaki-sempai._

_Oh well, at least I'm home now… and debt free._

Haruhi's dream took place in front of her apartment. She was just dropped off and she was walking up the stairs right now. For some reason, she was wearing Tamaki's summer wear shirt. Her dad wasn't home, for it was time for him to be working at the okama bar. When she opened her door, her chocolate eyes widened.

_Oh no… What are they doing there?!_

"_Haruhi." What does sempai want? Why is he sitting on my living room chair? They all look so organized… Him and Kyouya-sempai are sitting in the chairs next to each other, Hika and Kao on one side and Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai on the other… Why do they look… So serious?_

"_You got a stain on my $7,000 shirt."_

_Huh?! I did not—Sempai's right! How did that get there?! I didn't eat today… That reminds me, I'm hungry…_

"_You know what that means, Haruhi."_

_Kyouya-sempai… He was as cold as usual._

"_You will be Tamaki's slave… For life."_

_How cold must his heart get before he's satisfied?!_

The chairs rose and transformed into thrones. The chairs on the sides grew tables until it looked like a courthouse, and Haruhi could feel the chain being linked to her ankle. Her clothes were tattered, and her face was dirt stained. Fatigue grew, and finally it was enough to make her fall to her knees.

"_Unh! Tamaki-sempai…"_

He smiled, wearing formal king attire, a crown and red cloak with the black lines along the white fuzz. All of the others evaporated into clouds, and the king rose a hand.

"_Uh—ahh!" Tamaki-sempai's powers… He really is a king!_

As a platform rose rapidly under Haruhi to elevate her to match Tamaki's throne, she looked up at him timidly. She had been wrong.

"_My daughter…"_

_Huh? I'm still Tamaki-sempai's daughter..? How could I be the daughter of royalty, my clothes so tattered and so—Huh?_

When she looked down, Haruhi let out a small gasp. She was wearing a princess' dress. It was red and pink, her hair long and pinned up in a bun, two decorative chopsticks poking out on one side. Makeup was on her face instead of dirt, and she felt refreshed. Now it was only a black space with spotlights. She stood, facing Tamaki as he smiled back.

_Sempai… The vibe in here is so… Huh?_

"_Haruhi. You will always be royalty."_

_Tamaki's acting so strange… I wonder what's going on. Is he being serious, or is he using a metaphor?_

Haruhi gasped again when she felt Tamaki's hand on her cheek.

"_I love you."_

_What?!_

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. Still, he was holding her cheek. Retreating, he looked at Haruhi with suave, delicate eyes. Haruhi felt a crown being placed on her head, and it all was swept away.

"Unh… Tamaki…Sempai.."

"Ha-Ha-Haruhi?!" Tamaki gasped. He dropped her legs fast and stood as scared as an elephant to a mouse. Oh no… She woke up when he was taking her away from Kyouya! What was he going to say on his behalf?!

Oh no… Now she was sitting upright and looking at him.

There was a short silence, awkward for Tamaki and rather peaceful for Haruhi. She smiled, and lay back down.

"Goodnight, Tamaki-sempai."

---

_**A/N!**_

_My GOD that was a lot of work!! Oh my jesus!! Haha… But I like what I came up with. I had a feeling I didn't have enough Tama X Haru, so I added some at the end. There was some twincest, but in more of a creepy way… XD_

_And I love that one line from Hunny's dream:_

_Hee hee, Hika-chan's so cute with his little hormones!_

_That made me lmao every time I proofread. XDDD_

_Next Chapter::_

**Lack of Trust**

_Whoo Nelly… If you don't review this, I'm gonna cry. ;;_


	12. Lack of Trust

_**A/N!**_

_Well, I'm impatient, and before my story goes to page two I'm going to update. Good for readers, bad for me… 'Cause I'd probably get more reviews if I'd wait. XD Ahh well. And usually it's lazy me, lmao._

_Oh, by the way, I'm going to be starting another Ouran story. I haven't gotten it together yet, but I'm probably doing it… today. It's going to be HikaKao primarily, so look out for it! Haha… Publicity. Thank you all for reading! For an aspiring writer, I'm so grateful!!_

**+Chapter Twelve+**

_Lack of Trust_

It was a rather strange night for all of the hosts. Some woke up extra early from fear of another nightmare, and some slept in because of fatigue. The first awake were Hikaru and Kaoru. Finally, Hikaru had gotten a chance to speak to his brother, and Kaoru had something to tell him as well.

The two sat by the shore, a mediocre distance away from eh hut so they could see who came out, but far enough away so their words would go inaudible. Kaoru sat cross legged, water just reaching his knees. He wore an orange shirt with white puffy neck and a pair of jeans. They were only slightly wet. Hikaru, however, didn't care at all. His legs were straight out, up to his thighs nearly soaked with salty water. He had on a blue shirt with a white jacket on top. Luckily, their clothes had been saved thanks to a high quality suitcase. They went for only the best.

"Hikaru, I-" Kaoru began, turning to his brother with a small hint of worry that none other than Hikaru could pick up. He was interrupted.

"No, Kaoru." Hikaru nearly mumbled. His face was much more evidently troubled, and he didn't even look at his lifelong companion. "I need to tell you something."

Kaoru stopped and nodded. He would wait for Hikaru to finish, for it was probably a lot more important than what Kaoru had to say.

"Yesterday, when I ran off," Hikaru began, looking up at the sky. It was peaceful, not a cloud in the air, completely opposite of what he was picturing from the day before. "It wasn't because I didn't want oranges. I guess it was because I wanted…" He looked at Kaoru.

"I guess it's because I felt you were… ignoring me."

"Hikaru, that's silly! I'd never-" Kaoru laughed, again being silenced by his brother.

"I'm not finished yet, hold on."

"Okay.."

"When I left, everything bad that could happen… happened. You have no idea how much I missed you. I felt like dying if I couldn't hear your voice one last time. And then I ran into Haruhi…" Hikaru sighed, the trouble on his face grew. "She told me… That I abuse you."

"…What?!" Kaoru gasped. He remembered what Haruhi was saying back on the cruise ship, that Hikaru was such a baby and that he should be caring for Kaoru instead. Perhaps she thought he was a pushover. "That's… vile! How could she say such a thing?!" Kaoru shouted, leaning towards Hikaru a little more from anger and shock.

"…I'm sorry, Kaoru!" Hikaru finally blurted, taking hold of his brother violently and pulling him closer. "I'm sorry for passing out, I'm sorry for taking so much pride in myself, I'm sorry for hogging the spotlight, I'm sorry for not giving you any room on that rock! _I'm so sorry!"_

Tears streamed down Hikaru's face as he bawled into his brother's shoulder. All he could do was apologize and hope that it wouldn't scar his and Kaoru's relationship forever. Something like that had never happened between those two, it was always 'him before me' and split fifty-fifty. All Kaoru could do was listen and hold his brother back, a bit baffled as to why he believed such a deranged and loathsome comment. Pulling Hikaru off a little, he smiled down at his brother who looked up at him with pure pity and melancholy.

"Hikaru. Don't worry about it. You don't abuse me. You never have and you never will." His smile grew a little more into a cheerful look. "Even if you did, I would still love you. You're my brother!"

Looking up to his brother, Hikaru's lip began to quiver uncontrollably. Kaoru was almost too nice to him, and now he realized it. Were these words that Kaoru spoke sincere, or was he just trying to please his brother? All he knew was that Kaoru loved him… and he hoped that would never change. They never kept anything from each other, never once, and the communication is what kept their friendship so strong.

"Kaoru…!" He gasped, again embracing his brother, but this time laughing slightly. His tears had stopped escaping his eyes, but he still looked like a wreck. This was the feeling that Hikaru had longed for the day before. He was in heaven when he was with Kaoru. Nothing could go wrong, now.

But Kaoru was worried.

His dream the night before was something that wasn't meant to take lightly. He knew whole-heartedly that he should share it with his brother, but he didn't want to jeopardize the arrangement between him and Haruhi. The dream meant nothing towards her, it was just the ending that Kaoru was debating whether or not to speak out. As he hugged Hikaru close, his hold tightened and he frowned at hearing his brother's half sobs, half laughs. What would happen if he kept his first secret from Hikaru? Would it obliterate their relationship? Would they have more than just mock fights?

All he could say to himself to answer these questions was 'Damn dono and his fucking cruise…'

"Now what is it that you –hic- wanted to tell me, Kao?" Hikaru choked, pulling back from his brother and holding Kaoru's upper arms. He never wanted to stop touching his brother, no matter what was happening. "I'm sorry I broke down like that… heh."

"It's…" Kaoru swallowed hard. It was now or never would he be able to tell his brother without being rightly accused for holding back something that he should definitely share. As his stomach turned and his heart raced, he couldn't think straight. All he wanted was for that anxious feeling to depart. To be rid of it fast, he made a final decision. "…It's nothing, Hikaru. Let's go eat!"

"'Kay! Race you to the oranges, Kaoru!" Hikaru giggled. His face had begun to clear, and when Kaoru looked at the innocence in his eyes, he could help but gain another rush of guilt.

"Uhm… Okay!" He nodded, a crack in his voice, and the two stood up, racing to the food.

**Hunny and Mori**

"Tanken♪ Usa-chan to issho…!" Hunny was awake and kicking only minutes after the twins had left their sleeping place in the hut, but instead of doing the most expected thing, he went for a walk on the beach. The walk quickly turned into a dance as he sang 'Doki Doki Waku Waku', throwing Usa-chan into the air. It was fun and it made the shipwreck seem like a real vacation. That is what Tamaki was aiming for in the first place, and it seems he did achieve his goal with one of the Hosts. Hunny found something like this exciting and fun.

"Takara bako sagashite!♪" He continued. Throwing Usa-chan up one more time, Hunny paused his singing and blinked. He had failed to catch his tattered bunny for the third time that walk, and he laughed when it finally processed in his mind. Reaching for the bunny, his smile faded for a split moment. Another had grabbed it before him.

"Un?" Hunny questioned, looking up to see it was Mori who had picked it up. "Waah, Takashi is taking a walk, too!" He laughed, bouncing as he swayed. It was sort of a wiggle. Mori had slept outside the cabin that night and woke up early as usual. Really, he wasn't talking a walk, but looking for more food to bring back to the group. Mori was almost too good of a helper to those he called friends.

"…Ah." Mori nodded, handing the stuffed bunny back to his favorite host. Since Hunny was up, why not just go back with him? Sure, he'd just lied and said he was taking a walk, but that wouldn't even qualify for a little white lie. "Mitsukini. Let's go back."

"Yeah, yeah, let's go eat some oranges!" Hunny announced, hopping onto Mori's back and crawling up to his shoulders. Clutching Usa-chan in one arm and pointing with the other, he began to laugh and made Mori bounce a little with him. "Let's go, onward! Hee hee!"

"…Okay." Mori nodded, and he began to run with Hunny on his back. When Hunny wanted food, he was sure to take him to the nearest source on the double. Luckily, he'd also brought back enough oranges to last at least the rest of the day, divided into seven.

---

They reached the food source with plenty of time to spare. At the pile of oranges sat Hikaru and Kaoru, picking out the biggest and juiciest to have for breakfast. It seemed Hikaru had won the race due to Kaoru's train of thought, and they were laughing it out now.

"Hika-chan! Kao-chan! You're awake really early!" He laughed, waving from atop Mori's shoulders. "I thought Takashi and I would be the first!"

"Ahh, Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai!" Hikaru laughed, waving to them and peeling an orange. "Actually, I'm more surprised you're up, Hunny-sempai, you usually sleep late!"

Hunny smiled as he was let down from Mori's elevated ride. "Naw, I was too afraid I'd have another nightmare if I slept too long, I woke up a little while ago!"

Kaoru laughed insincerely. "Heh… You were still sleeping when we got up, haha…"

Hunny ceased his smiling. Kaoru was too obvious right now. "…Kao-chan, what's wrong? You're acting really weird."

"Huh?!" Kaoru flinched, gonking and falling back onto Hikaru purposely. "I'm absolutely worry, don't fine!"

"…Kaoru?" Hikaru questioned, turning to his brother. Kaoru'd never been so jumpy before. Was he treating him like property again? Was Kaoru afraid of Hunny or Mori? What was going on with him… Finally, he came to a conclusion.

"Ohh, sempai, he's just sort of uneasy because of a conversation we had this morning!" Hikaru laughed, throwing an arm around Kaoru's shoulders. "Really, Kaoru, don't try to please me so much!"

Kaoru swallowed and thought for a minute, then nodded frantically. "Y-yeah! Hikaru's right, it is because of a talk we had… this morning." Smiling and laughing rather nervously, he decided to waste no more time and buried his face in an orange.

"Kaoru. Do you need help peeling that?" Mori asked, pointing to the orange he was eating.

"No, Mori-sempai, I decided I'd try one of Kuze's ideas, you know, nutrition in the peel!!" He was obviously lying, but Mori just blinked in response.

"…Oh."

Now Hikaru was on to him. Without asking out loud, he raised an eyebrow at his brother. Since when would Kaoru take advice from idiots that he made fun of like the president of the football club? This was certainly… insane.

Luckily for Kaoru, his attention amount was decreased. Haruhi was apparently awake as well, and she wasn't alone. Tamaki had gotten her up, and was now squealing from the distance about how scary Kyouya was.

"Ahh, dono, you know not to try and wake him up!" Hikaru called, taking another bite of his orange.

"Haha, Tama-chan's funny!" Hunny giggled, tugging at Mori as he peeled an orange for Hunny, Hikaru, and himself.

"Ah… Tamaki, Haruhi." He said, turning to him.

"Augh?!" Tamaki jumped. Mori scared him and made him sad now, the eavesdropping making him worried and the dream making him think he'd hit him over the head. "Ah, uhm, well,"

"Sure, sempai, I'd love one." Haruhi nodded, sighing. Her tone was sweeter than she intended it to be. Perhaps it was because she was speaking to Mori. "Just hope it'll get me jump started for another exasperating day…"

"You know, Mori-sempai, I've decided I don't like the peel. Could you peel one for me, too?" Kaoru asked, still acting like an electrocuted gerbil on weed. He was edgy and restless. Tamaki assumed it was just him being reunited with Hikaru, but Haruhi knew better.

"Kaoru, since when did you take advice from people you make fun of?" She asked, head drooped and lazy eyes locked on to her victim, Kaoru. "It's not like you."

"Well, I, uhm," He started, scratching the back of his head. He knew very well that Haruhi would easily read him, so he tried as hard as possible to come up with a decent answer. "We need health for living on this island, right? Kuze said it was healthy, so… I'd rather live than have my pride."

Hikaru looked at his brother expectantly. Was Kaoru mocking him?

"Oh. M'kay." Haruhi shrugged as she was handed a peeled orange. Taking the pieces apart, she plopped one into her mouth. Pretending she believed him was a good move. It put Kaoru more at ease to act as he pleased. Still, it was amazing how shaky he could get from keeping back one secret from his brother.

"Kaoru sure knows his stuff!" Tamaki laughed, taking apart his orange and taking bite of a piece as well. Unfortunately, biting into it made the juices squirt into his eye. At that moment, he began flailing around and whining, knocking a few oranges out of the pile.

"Sempai, you have to put the whole thing in your mouth!" Haruhi grumbled, taking hold of his arms. "Calm down, it'll go away in a minute!"

"_Haruhi!! It burns!!" _Tamaki whined, again sounding like a small child. He looked more like he was having a temper tantrum than rolling around in a sharp, stinging pain. This was remotely amusing for everybody.

"Tama-chan, hold still!" Hunny shouted, holding back a giggle.

"…" Mori just stared.

"Uhm… Ugh…" Kaoru was not sure what to do.

"_ROTFLMFAO!!"_ Hikaru laughed plentifully and abundantly. He was practically rolling around laughing.

"Hm?" Haruhi blinked. How come she only heard one voice laughing hysterically? Turning back, she saw Kaoru's vacuous eyes staring down at his lord, and it wasn't in the same way as Mori's. There was something to worry about.

Just hopefully it wouldn't put the Host Club's survival at stake.

---

_**A/N!**_

_MY NECK HURTS!! DX But yeah, I want to start making more of a plot. Sorry Kyouya fans, he'll have a bigger part later. I'm just not that good at him, and it was more in character to keep him sleeping… He'll wake up first thing next chapter!! And of course, I did promise I'd try EVERY PAIRING. Haha. Don't get too eager over one couple, 'cause I'm hoping to make this fic very long._

_But of course there will be more Tama moments, lmao._

_Next Chapter::_

**Where's Kaoru?!**

…

_Tamiggan. XD_


	13. Where's Kaoru?

_**A/N!**_

_Whoo, I never thought I'd do this to Kaoru. It was just a thought I had when I was brainstorming plot ideas, and I guess… I'm actually going to put that in my story. XD Wow. Anyway, enjoy_

**+Chapter Thirteen+**

_Where's Kaoru?!_

"Hello, everyone. I see you're all ready to start survival, today."

"Hm?"

The six teenagers eating breakfast looked up from their thoughts and oranges to see Kyouya, up and already holding his notepad and pencil. "Heh… I suppose I slept in. How did you all sleep?" Kyouya knew that none of his comrades wanted to go out and have a bad day like yesterday, so he pretended he was interested in what they had to say to get them going and more eager to work. He was just the manipulative type.

"Un, Usa-chan and I had a nightmare at first." Hunny began, starting the sharing of dreams. "We started with Takashi, eating cakes and drinking tea, but then Kao-chan came in a pretty dress with Hika-chan, and they started having fun with us."

Kaoru swallowed hard. Did Hunny see him the way his dream implied?

"Kaoru was in a dress?" Hikaru cocked his head to the side, holding back a snigger. "What was I wearing?"

"Kaoru, that's improper!!" Tamaki roared as if it was Kaoru's fault. "You're not to wear dresses unless it's a Host Club cosplay, do you understand your king?"

"I don't dress in drag, dono-sama…" Kaoru choked. He sure hoped that would stay true.

"Hika-chan, you were wearing a matching suit! Anyway, Kyou-chan then came up and he said that the cakes were really, really healthy! He then joined in, and then Haru-chan came dressed as a bunny!" Hunny's smile began to grow. He was living his dream again. Tamaki and Hikaru smiled as well, picturing Haruhi in such attire. Kyouya shifted his glasses. How long were everybody's dreams going to be? Hopefully not _too_ long.

"…Okay…" Haruhi grumbled. Everybody wanted her to wear that stupid suit, and she'd always refuse.

"But then Haru-chan started teasing Hika-chan…" Hunny's smile faded. Tamaki frowned as well. He seemed not to be in Hunny's dream. "And Hika-chan got realty angry, so everything went all bad and evil, Hika-chan running off, Kyou-chan dumping oranges on Kao-chan, and Haru-chan becoming that rock Tama-chan hit yesterday. Then the _S.S. Suou _came from behind the mountains, and… I woke up."

"Hm, some trauma from the crash. It's nothing to worry about, Hunny-sempai." Kyouya smiled. "Mori-sempai? How about you?"

"I didn't dream." Mori stated, telling the partial truth. His dream was him tripping over a rock into a puddle.

"Hm. Me either." Kyouya lied, smiling.

"Ooh! Ooh! Me next!" Tamaki laughed, hopping up and down. "I was Tamiggan in my dream, like Gilligan from Gilligan's Island! Hikaru and Kaoru were the rich couple, Hunny-sempai was the movie star, Mori-sempai was the skipper, Haruhi was Haru-ann, and Kyouya was--" Tamaki stopped, growling and pointing to Kyouya. He stood up and had a look of Godzilla on his face.

"_You stay away from Haru-ann, Professor Kyouya!!"_

"…" Kyouya and Haruhi said nothing. "…Right."

Kyouya sighed. "Haruhi? What about you?"

Haruhi nodded. "Well," Looking at Tamaki, she pictured him in the king's attire once more.

"_I love you."_

Smiling, she looked at the group once more. "I dreamed the cruise was fine, and I was debt free coming home."

"To be expected." Hikaru grumbled.

"Heh, well," Haruhi shrugged. "What's wrong with that? Anyway, when I got home, all of you were in my house and Kyouya-sempai told me that I stained Tamaki-sempai's shirt and was to be his slave for the rest of my life."

Kyouya couldn't help but chuckle. He so would've enjoyed telling her that.

"But then everybody but Tamaki-sempai left, and he was dressed as a king. I had on a big formal dress, and apparently I was a princess."

"My daughter!" Tamaki giggled, wiggling where he sat. "You finally realize that I am your king father!"

"It was just a dream, Tamaki." Kyouya sighed. "Let Haruhi finish."

"Thank you, sempai." Haruhi nodded. "But that's just about it, except he told me that he loved me and kissed me on the cheek."

"WHAAT?!" Hikaru gonked. Tamaki blushed, blinking. It was almost the only thing he could do in a moment of shock such as that. His speech returned, but he couldn't think of anything else really to say.

"It's not that big a deal." Haruhi shrugged. "Fathers love their daughters, right? What about you, Hikaru, what did you dream about?"

Hikaru 'Hmph'd and twitched an eyebrow. "Fine then, I'll tell you." Looking at Kaoru, his face flushed into a look of guilt. "It's sort of… sad, I think." He sighed, then looked to the rest of the group. "But it's okay. I dreamed that Kaoru and I were sleeping, but all of the sudden I look up and he's crying with the rest of you guys around him."

'…_Hikaru…'_ Kaoru thought, looking at his brother with full attention. Hikaru cared for him so much… His nightmare was not much to worry about, but did the ending really mean anything? He sure hoped not.

"He then said to dump me over the edge of the _S.S. Suou_, and you guys all tied me to a chair. You were all listening to him because he told you all that I _abused_ him." At those last few words, he turned to Haruhi with a scornful expression. She looked back with a small amount of shock. Did her words really hurt him that much? Maybe he wasn't being as much of a baby as she thought.

"And then Haruhi," His eyes locked onto her, and his eyes narrowed. "You told me you were sorry for causing it, but I abused Kaoru and you threw me overboard onto that rock. That's when I woke up."

Kaoru blinked. He saw Hikaru's gaze at Haruhi, and he wondered what was going on. She seemed to react. Did she honestly think that saying something like that wouldn't hurt Hikaru? Apparently she did, and he caught Hikaru looking at him now, instead of the antagonizing girl.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru said softly.

"Naw, don't worry about it. We already talked about this." Hikaru sighed. "What happened in your dream, Kao?"

Kyouya blinked. It seemed there was a lot of tension building up on this island. That wasn't good. Perhaps he would have to mix up the pairings more and give different assignments to ease the pain that was spreading about. Everybody was tired and wanted to go home.

"Well, it started the same as yours, Hikaru." Kaoru took a deep breath. He didn't want to say it in front of everybody, so maybe he could make something up? No, a small lie like that was not going to get bigger. It was already tearing him apart. He could just leave out the end until he and Hikaru were alone. "But…" Kaoru caught himself stopping. He couldn't go on. He couldn't let everybody know what he was thinking. He had to get out of there.

"Uhm, I have to go for a walk. Excuse me." Kaoru finally said, trembling slightly. He felt like a child in a school talent show who messed up on his act. Turning around, it was obvious to everybody that he had something he wasn't telling them. He began to run into the bushes, hoping nobody would follow. He wanted nobody to know what it was about. Sprinting and going in all different directions, he tried to lose those whose footsteps he heard close behind.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru gasped, shooting up and running after his brother.

"Hikaru, wait up, I'm coming too!" Tamaki shouted, and ran with the lone twin. They could hear Kaoru's running, but it didn't take long for those two to get lost. They ran straight foreword while Kaoru made twists and turns.

"Takashi, let's--" Hunny began, until Haruhi put a hand on his shoulder, crouching down.

"Hunny-sempai, I think it's best we leave Kaoru alone for a while."

"Haru-chan, he might--" Hunny pleaded. He needed to be sure Kaoru wouldn't run off, he remembered how disappointed he'd looked the day before when he discovered Hikaru wasn't back, how would Hikaru feel?

"No, sempai, I think he just needs some time." Haruhi smiled warmly in hopes to convince the small boy. "Besides, he ran off for a reason."

"I know, Haru-chan…" Hunny sighed. "But you weren't with those two yesterday. I don't want that to happen again… Kao-chan was so sad when Hika-chan wasn't back yet, how could Hika-chan feel if he just had that dream and Kao-chan just ran off after hearing it? I'm sure they talked about it before, but Hika-chan'll probably take it the wrong way."

Hunny had a point, but Haruhi stuck to her instincts.

"They'll be fine, Hunny-sempai."

"I sure hope so." Hunny sighed. Looking up at Mori, he frowned and held Usa-chan close, who now reeked of oranges. "Takashi, let's go walk around the shore… 'kay?"

"Ah." Mori nodded. Looking at Haruhi a moment, he thought about her actions. She was absolutely right, but so was Hunny. He would just have to trust her as well. "Let's go, Mitsukini." He took Hunny and propped him on his shoulders, looking at Haruhi one last time and departing for the shore.

"My, my, Haruhi, you seem to know what you're doing." Kyouya said from behind. He scribbled something down on his notepad and fixed his glasses, looking at Haruhi upon finishing. "While those five are out doing their own thing, how would you like to help me search for the twins' cell phones in the _S.S. Suou_?"

Kyouya's smile was so mysterious. Haruhi blinked at him a moment, then nodded. "Sure. That's a good idea, sempai." Sighing, she smiled back up at him. "Let's get going."

**Kaoru**

All Kaoru could do was run and think about what in the hell he was doing. Why was he running? That would just make everything so much more complicated when he got back and worry his brother, especially after he brought up that dream. Still, he couldn't stop. He only grew angrier at himself as he found his legs so disobedient. Looking back, he heard nobody following him and saw not even a falling leaf. Finally, his legs let up, and right after he stopped running, he sat by the trunk of a tree and looked up. There were no tears, for it wasn't that serious, but he was just so confused.

"I wonder what would happen if my dream continued…" He thought aloud. "Would Hikaru get angry, or… Would he…" Sighing, Kaoru dropped the thought. Still, he didn't know if he loved his brother or if he was _in_ love with his brother. As odd as it sounded, there was nothing about Hikaru he didn't like. Even his childish attitude was adorable and they were together all the time. How could a relationship like theirs be ruined by such strong feelings, anyway? If only he'd told Hikaru the conclusion to that dream when he had the chance. There was still time before he was supposedly 'missing'…

'_I'm going to go back and apologize… Then I'm going to tell Hikaru what I dreamed about.' _Kaoru's thoughts were building up faster than he could think, and a headache formed. "I'm going back!" He yelled at himself. "And I'm going to let Hikaru know what I'm thinking, no matter how scary it sounds! I'm not in love with Hikaru, he's my brother! Isn't it natural for me to care about him?"

Kaoru only half believed what he was saying. He hated to lie to himself, but he had to before he broke down and actually started making this a bigger deal for himself.

Finally, Kaoru stood up and held back those tears that were dying to come out so very badly. With a determined expression and a deep breath, Kaoru began to walk.

He didn't walk long. After a couple of steps, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Huh? Who--" Eyes widening as he darted around, a hand was slapped over Kaoru's mouth, muffling his screams. As much as he thrashed and jerked, he couldn't break free. He'd caught his shirt on a branch and scratched his side, so now it hurt just as well. All he saw was heavily tanned skin and he smelled a terrible body odor. Still, as futile as he knew it was, Kaoru screamed. He shouted and pleaded for only one thing.

He was calling for Hikaru.

**Tamaki and Hikaru**

"We've been running for almost ten minutes, surely Kaoru hasn't gone this far." Tamaki huffed, running sluggishly behind Hikaru. Both of them were slowing down considerably, and their wheezing was only growing louder and louder. Even knowing how Hikaru cared for his brother and caring for Kaoru a great deal himself, he needed a break. Running for that long was not only tiring and time consuming, but it was making the odds of finding Kaoru exponentially decay.

"No way! I need to find Kaoru, even if I die!" Hikaru spat, bothering not to look back at his lord. "Kaoru needs me, especially if we're on an island like this! I already made the same mistake he did yesterday, and I'm not going to let him feel the same way I did." Hikaru growled, holding back his tears. Why had Kaoru ran away in the first place? Was it Hikaru's fault? "…I felt like dying."

Tamaki panted heavily, but Hikaru's words did reach his heart. He was easily moved already, but with the twins, they rarely expressed their emotions in such a way. Hell, he didn't even know they_ had_ emotions. "Those are deep words, Hikaru." Tamaki said boldly, swallowing after that to help ease his burning heart from both an emotional rush and an unexpected workout. "But please, we'll have a better chance to find your brother if we stop for at least five minutes!"

Hikaru's face went from concern to angst. "Dono-sama…" He choked, trying harder to keep back his emotion. His running became slower and slower until he'd stopped entirely. At that point, he dropped to his knees in fatigue, almost lying down, but unable to with the need to be alert for Kaoru's sake.

"Thank you… Hikaru-kun." Tamaki gasped, dropping down just as well. "We'll have to go back and search where we've run past first. I doubt Kaoru went any farther than this."

"I think you're right…" Hikaru nodded between breaths. He was just as tired as the second year, and felt as if he'd fall asleep on the spot. "We'll go in a minute."

"Hikaru," Tamaki looked up, catching the freshman's attention.

"Eh? What do you want?"

Tamaki smiled. "You're a very noble boy. I'm proud to have you in my family."

Hikaru cracked a smile. "Heh. Dono-sama… baka."

"_I'm going back!"_

"Hm?" Tamaki blinked, looking behind him a moment. "Was that…"

"Kaoru!!" Hikaru gasped, voice cracking. He shot up, followed by Tamaki, and dashed towards the cry he'd heard.

"Kaoru!!" Hikaru bellowed as he pushed the bushes aside to the area Kaoru had been. "Oh…?" He blinked, confused. "I could've sworn…"

"I heard him, too. Where do you think he went?" Tamaki questioned, a hand on his chin in thought. His plum eyes sparkled with thought as he scanned the area.

"He must've gone back. Come on, milord!" Hikaru assumed, beginning to jog back to base, but stopping just as he heard Tamaki's accurate contradiction.

"I don't think so, Hikaru. Look." Bending over, Tamaki stood back up with a feather in his hand. "This feather has a bead on it."

"Does that mean…? Let's go get him!!" Hikaru screeched.

"No… Let's go back for help. I think this is a group matter, now."

Hikaru swallowed. He knew Tamaki was right, but he didn't want to leave that spot.

"If he was really kidnapped, we're going to need the Host Club to get him back."

---

_**A/N!**_

_Awww, Kaoru!! Hahaha, I never thought I'd actually do that. The next chapter will start with the long awaited Kyouya and Haruhi that a few of you have been craving, I assume. (I flatter myself, haha!) I'm actually eager to see what happens, myself! XD_

_Next Chapter::_

**Rescue Plan: Hikaru's Determination**

_Don't my chapters sound like the most cliché you've ever heard? Hah.._


	14. Rescue Plan: Hikaru's Determination

_**A/N!**_

_Augh, it's getting to be a lot of work, updating every day on two stories. XD Especially having to think everything up for my other one, I'm hoping it's going to turn out pretty good. It's an idea I thought would be perfect while I was at camp. Besides, that friend and I did joke about 'brotherly love' a lot while we were there, and we are no longer friends… DX But anyway, on with the story↓_

**+Chapter Fourteen+**

_Rescue Plan: Hikaru's Determination_

July 13th was a very strange day in terms of climate. It was actually much colder than the day before. It wasn't exactly cold, but it wasn't exactly hot, and that was a good thing for the band of hosts. It wasn't as much strain to carry on survival work. For Kyouya, this was best. He needed everybody to be at their best, in tip top shape to carry out his orders, or else there would be a lot more complaining than he was used to. The last thing he wanted to do was babysit.

"Sempai," Haruhi began, following Kyouya to the heap of metal, wood, and broken furnishings that they called the _S.S. Suou_. It was still for the most part in the shape of the ship it had started as, but there were a lot of broken parts in there that could not be fixed by six men and one girl alone, especially prissy, whiny men like the hosts. "I was wondering. You seem to be good at reading these scenarios, so what do you think was wrong with Kaoru?"

Kyouya dropped his clipboard to the ground and stuck the pencil's tip into the sand. Smiling, he turned around to face Haruhi, now on one side of the ship, and ready to begin the search. "I'm not exactly sure, Haruhi." He began, then looked back up that the majesty that was a torn up cruise ship. "From the body language and chemistry between him and Hikaru, I'm guessing that he had something he knew that Hikaru, let alone all of us, didn't."

"That makes sense." Haruhi nodded. She looked up at the ship, and then back to Kyouya. His raven black hair had stayed so perfectly in shape during that catastrophe, and she highly doubted that he hid a hairbrush from the rest of the Hosts who probably would need it a lot more anyway due to their use of gel and other hair products. "How are we supposed to get in?"

Kyouya sighed. "We'll have to use our imaginations, Haruhi." He stated matter-of-factly. He motioned towards a big rip on the side of the boat that was caused by the monster rock. "That was a very close call. Any bigger and we would've all died." He smiled again. "Tamaki's over steering saved us all. We had just enough water coming in to let us all stop on this island. I think we can get in through there."

"Ohh.." Haruhi marveled at the boat and nodded after she concluded her instant replay of the wreck in her mind. "I see, but how do we get that high? We can't just grab on, we'll cut our hands."

Kyouya nodded. "It's alright. Leave it to me." Walking to the ship, Kyouya sighed. Taking off his glasses, he tossed them to Haruhi. "Hold these until I'm up, then toss them back. I'd hate to accidentally hit my eye on a piece of metal and crack them."

Catching the glasses, Haruhi sweat dropped. _'He'd rather poke his eye out than break his glasses…_'

She watched as Kyouya surveyed the scene. He looked like almost another person when he took off his glasses. She'd seen it before, but never had she ever put any thought into what he really looked like. It intrigued her greatly, watching him figure out matters so complex. This was just a mediocre problem.

Finally, Kyouya took hold of a stray leg of a plastic chair. He pulled on it, making sure it was stuck in place and would support his weight, then pulled himself up. It took a great amount of strength to keep himself off of the sand that way, but it wasn't something the Shadow King couldn't handle. He then held with only one hand, the other taking off one of his shoes and slipping the hand into the opening. There, he was able to put his weight on his other hand, pulling him into the rip without cutting his hand open. Once he was on, he let go of the chair leg and placed the shoe back onto his foot. With a smile, he motioned for Haruhi to come to him.

'_Does he expect me to climb that thing?_' She thought a little scared. She tossed his glasses back, him catching them and securing them once more to his face. They gave a small gleam when he again opened his eyes. When she came to the opening, Kyouya held a hand out to her.

"Take my hand. I'll pull you up so you won't have to climb." He said coolly. Kyouya's voice was so… indescribable. It was like putting a spell on Haruhi. The sound alone could make her intestines quiver, and she didn't know why. It was a nice sound, Kyouya's voice. She rather liked when he spoke, and it was all subconscious until this moment.

"Alright, if you can support my weight…" She said, taking a deep breath and slipping her hand onto his palm. Once it was in place, it startled her a bit to feel his fingers lock her hand to his tightly. Looking at her oddly, she fastened her fingers to his hand as well. It was so strange. She seemed to be realizing a lot of hypnotic things about Kyouya today.

His pull was very balanced, not too slow to make her weight too heavy, but not too fast to jerk her arm out of her socket. She felt safe, even coming onto a big ripped piece of metal. Once she was high enough, Kyouya put an arm around her waist to pull her to her feet. That was something that Haruhi did not expect.

Once she was up, he let go of her and studied the look on her face. The small bit of shock amused Kyouya greatly. He'd known all along that she did not see that coming. Giving her one last glance, he let out a deep breath and turned around. "Haruhi."

Haruhi saw the look in his eyes. He had done that purposely. She just looked at him like a cow to an oncoming train. Still, she knew his intention, but his stare made it difficult to change her expression. When he turned around, it was as if she was set free from a trap, like a web that black widow Kyouya had trapped Haruhi the fly into. She was able to smile a bit at his actions. "Yes, sempai?" She replied, keeping her monotone steady. She didn't want to appear enthused, for he would probably tease her about it later.

"Where did the twins take you?" He asked, walking past the dining tables that had been smashed along the marble walls. There were broken vases with dead flowers everywhere he stepped, Tamaki's decoration scheme was predictable. To every rose there were two candles, which had been scattered around, broken to pieces with only the string of the fuse keeping some major parts together.

"Oh, they took me to their room." Haruhi nodded with her response. "I don't know how to get there from here." Her voice grew a bit more dominant with the second statement. By no means was she acting as the helpless girl that didn't know her way around, as much as her words spoke that truth.

"I do. Don't worry." Kyouya nodded. Looking back at her with a smirk, his glasses shone once more, possibly off of coincidence, possibly because of his scheming nature. "Follow me." Again, Kyouya began to take the lead, finding a set of stairs and stepping over the mangled glass and bits of velvet, rose printed curtain.

'_Don't worry?_' Haruhi questioned herself. '_Why would he say that? I'm not worrying about anything._' With a sigh, she followed the low blood pressure demon down the stairs, bothering not to step past anything. The candles shattered into bits of white wax, and the velvet had a big sandy shoeprint stuck to it, now. It would be very difficult to remove, if Tamaki ever decided to recycle some of the broken valuables aboard the ship.

Haruhi'd noticed the gleam in his glasses and began to question to herself why that was there at a time like this. She had concluded a while back that when the gleam passed Kyouya's glasses, it meant that he was feeling powerful. Why now did he feel powerful? She didn't understand.

Finally, the two made it to the dorm hallway where all of the rooms were. A couple of doors were broken and there was a bit of rubble on the red carpet to go with few tears in the fancy pants wall paper, but all in all it was almost completely intact. There were no walls coming down or anything, and there wouldn't be anytime soon. It didn't take long to approach the room that Hikaru and Kaoru had chosen as their own. Haruhi recognized it by the little bits of pink powder creeping from the bottom of the door. Kyouya raised an eyebrow.

Opening the door, he did so again. "There's… Makeup everywhere." He said, sweat dropping. "Certainly I expected some, but that's practically all I see." Stepping inside, he went to the opposite side of the bed, sure not to crack any mascara cases on his way.

"It's all out because when that bump came they kept trying to put it on my face." Haruhi huffed. "I told them no, but they wouldn't listen. It's not very surprising, really. I should've just deprived those two buffoons of an answer." She sighed, stepping towards the dresser and pulling out the first droor. She saw the splatter of blush on the side where it'd almost hit her in the face. Then that's where the incident with Hikaru happened. She even saw the blood stains on the bed and carpet.

"Who was bleeding?" Kyouya inquired, turning to Haruhi. "There's blood all over. Was there a fight?" Perhaps that was the reason for Kaoru to run off in such a paranoid anthology of emotion. Kyouya didn't know any better.

"Kaoru, he hit his nose on the first bump." Haruhi replied. "He seemed completely fine at the time, though."

"Yeah, I'm sure it wasn't anything to cause his disappearance. It is a lot of blood, though." Kyouya sighed. "It could've possibly been the cause of an imbalance and clouding in his mind, though. There was a lot of drama happening these past two days, anyway." Looking at Haruhi, he smiled very, very lightly. It was only a small curl in his lips that he probably hadn't even noticed.

"Drama?" Haruhi blinked. "What happened with you, sempai?"

"Nothing."

Haruhi sweat dropped. 'Nothing ever happens to Kyouya-sempai… He has such a sadistic feel to him' she thought, groaning slightly. Kyouya knew just what she was thinking, but said nothing about it. He simply smiled to himself in his mind.

"But of course if the others are suffering, it makes my work a lot harder to do. It brings grief when you're trying to get things done and people are whining about what the others think and splitting up outside their assigned teams." He looked up at Haruhi and smiled as he searched around the room.

'_He's so cold…'_ Haruhi thought to herself, then sighed. He was right, nonetheless. As she looked at him, her view slightly changed. Perhaps he looked like the greedy, self absorbed man who didn't care at all about the others, and he did try to sound like that, but she saw how he looked through their stuff, careful as not to break anything. He'd done things for not only him, but the others. Kyouya wasn't nearly as cold hearted as he acted and tried to be. She admired that, still. Her thoughts broke when he approached her, in the same position Hikaru was in when their little 'incident' happened.

Kyouya saw the startled look in her eye, and he raised his eyebrows. "What is it, Haruhi?" He inquired, looking straight down at her. She snapped back into reality and looked back up at him, more evidently startled than before.

"Oh, it's just Hikaru had an incident right where you're standing." She laughed nervously. "It's nothing, really, it's just reminding me of what an idiot he is."

Kyouya smirked. "Oh, and what incident was that?" He'd actually been curious to know what made Haruhi give that rather infatuating and arousing cute look to him as he stood there.

"At the first bump he was trying to put lipstick on me, then he kissed me." She explained without batting an eye. It wasn't awkward at all to tell. She just simply looked up at him, eyes big and wide, blinking every now and then.

"Oh. I see." Kyouya pondered a moment. "So I'm where Hikaru was standing." Looking up and down at the scene, it looked as if he was checking Haruhi out. She didn't flinch, for she knew Kyouya's mannerisms, unless he was using that assumption to his advantage. "Is it awkward with me standing in this spot?" He asked, leaning one hand on the dresser behind her, basically pinning her.

"Not so much." She shrugged. "There're no merits for you to kiss me now." Haruhi decided to skip past the explanation and just come outright saying it. "It wouldn't profit you at all."

Kyouya smiled. "In a sense, at least." Now he was adding one more variable to the equation, and making Haruhi have second thoughts. "With that being said, does it make this any more uncomfortable?"

Haruhi laughed a little. "Sempai, you're toying with me." She giggled merrily. Basically, she was either saying no or avoiding the question.

"Hm?"

"Not so much, really, because I know you're not an idiot like the twins."

"I see." He smirked once more and placed his other hand on the dresser behind her.

"Are you going to continue until I say yes?" Haruhi asked, a bit curious as to why he was continuing. "Is this the nervous game?"

"Possibly, but that's for me to know and you to find out." Kyouya teased. Now he was just toying with her, and although it had no merits, he was finding amusement out of this.

It was the first time in a long time he'd liked something so trivial and pointless.

**Hunny and Mori**

"That's a pretty one," Hunny said, pointing downwards. Mori bent over and picked up a rather shiny seashell covered in sand. On his back was Hunny. He still sat there comfortably, but both of them knew that neither of them were fine.

Mori held up the seashell, poking it into a bag that Hunny held in his hand. There were about ten seashells in the bag by now, but it wasn't enough to satisfy their worry.

"Mitsukini." Mori started.

"Un? Takashi?" Hunny was sure he knew what Mori was about to say next. It had to have something to do with Kaoru.

"Are you sure you don't want to go look for Kaoru?" Mori's voice had a small hint of emotion. He thought back on his conversation with Haruhi, and it'd made him realize how much he really did care for the others. The new realization had made the thought stick to the side of his mind like crazy glue to tissue paper. (Tissue paper makes good similes…)

"Yeah, Haru-chan knew what she was talking about." Hunny cooed. "I'd bet Hika-chan and Tama-chan found Kao…" There was a large amount of disbelief and doubt in Hunny's voice, indicating to Mori that he was lying to himself.

"…Okay." Mori dropped the subject, but only because Hunny was right about Haruhi knowing what she was talking about.

Still, was she really as knowledgeable as they thought?

"Un?"

Mori looked up. "What is it, Mitsukini?"

"I hear… Tama-chan and Hika-chan!"

**Tamaki and Hikaru**

"_Kaoru…!"_ Hikaru panted to himself. He and Tamaki had almost come back to the camp site, and still, he couldn't help but be pelted with more and more emotions. All he could think about was if Kaoru was okay. If Kaoru was being eaten or worshiped he was unable to determine, but he needed to know. With Hunny and Mori's kendo skills and Kyouya's endearing stratagem, they would have a much better chance of getting his beloved back.

"Hikaru, we're back!" Tamaki announced, stopping and looking around. Hikaru had already stopped and was searching for any other comrades.

"No shit, I kinda know that." Hikaru hissed in reply. "Where is everybody else? God damn!"

"Calm down, Hikaru, we'll find them." Tamaki coaxed. "If you stay so hot and violent, Kaoru's not going to have such a good rescue." He then smiled. "I believe you can save him, but you'll have to work at it much harder than you are now."

Hikaru darted his head around to face his comrade, teeth baring and pure anger eminating from him. Tamaki could see the anger rush through his eyes. "How _dare _you tell me to calm down, Tamaki!" Hikaru roared, pointing to his lord. This was the first time he'd ever really called Tamaki by his first name. "You think this is a game, don't you!! He needs us, don't give me any of this 'noble' shit! This isn't a fairy tale, so get your head straight!" At the end of his sentence, Hikaru huffed and puffed. He was breathing out of anxiety and fatigue both at once. "We have to find the others, and _fast!_"

Tamaki frowned, almost ready to roll up in a ball and die. Not only did Mori not like the Host Club, but now Hikaru refused to call him by 'dono-sama' anymore. His happy family was tearing apart, piece by piece right before his eyes, and it was making him frantic. Still, he knew that he couldn't truly understand the depth of Hikaru's feelings. Giving a timid nod, Tamaki swallowed hard.

"I'll… I'll find them, Hikaru." He bowed, and looked back up at the Hitachiin's burning eyes.

"Come on, they can't be far." Hikaru spat.

The two began to call the names of their fellow hosts, all names but the one that was dying to roll off of Hikaru's tongue. All he could think about was Kaoru, and right now it was almost impossible to even attempt to get him off of his mind. He loved Kaoru. It was like being a head without a body, or vice versa. Without Kaoru, Hikaru was nothing.

"Hika-chan! Tama-chan!" Hunny called from the distance. Still, he was on Mori's shoulders. In Mori's hand was the bag of seashells. Dropping them halfway upon approaching the two, they stopped.

"Did you find Kaoru?" Mori asked.

Hikaru's face said it all.

"I'm sure he's fine, Hika-chan!" Hunny reassured.

"He's not." Tamaki said softly.

"Don't tell me…!!" Hunny gasped. Mori's eyes went wider than frying pans. Were they saying that they'd found Kaoru and he was….

"He was kidnapped by Indians or something." Hikaru pouted, looking off. "We need everybody to come down with us and help us find him again."

"How do you know?" Mori asked.

Tamaki swallowed hard and held up the beaded feather. Hunny's jaw dropped, and Mori's breathing went heavier. This was getting really, really serious.

"Where're Kyouya and Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, remembering his dream. He began to swear even more than he already was. "You left them… _alone_?"

"Yes." Hunny blinked. "Why not?"

Tamaki's eyes widened.

"_**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!!?!"**_

---

_**A/N!**_

_Kyouya!! XD That was rather interesting to type… It actually got me to lighten up to Mori and Kyouya Haruhi pairings a lot. Remember, I take ALL suggestions!!_

…_Within reason. XD_

_Next Chapter::_

**Kaoru's Whereabouts**

_Kaoru's probably my favorite character♥_


	15. Kaoru's Wherabouts

_**A/N!**_

_Haha, I think I update __**too **__fast. XD But I like typing. Don't make me start a third story!! DDDX Too much work for my poor blistered fingers!! Hee hee, enjoy_

**+Chapter Fifteen+**

_Kaoru's Whereabouts_

"Sempai?" Haruhi blinked. She stared Kyouya eye to eye as he had her pinned to the dresser. "I don't understand." Haruhi'd lost her complete theory due to Kyouya's little game. He was, indeed, playing the nervous game with Haruhi, bit in a slightly more sophisticated way. He found it interesting to watch Haruhi try and figure out some sort of reason why he would do what he was doing. It made him see her level of thinking and where she could no longer come up with a good story to go with his actions. Now, apparently, was that point.

"You don't have to." He said simply, taking his arms away and walking back to the other side of the room. Haruhi's eyes blinked a few more times until she understood what exactly Kyouya was doing. With a small smile, she turned once again to face the dresser. _'He's so sly,'_ she thought to herself, holding back a small chuckle as not to start up another awkward conversation. Right now they were getting distracted from their primary goal: Find the Hitachiin's cell phones!

Opening the first droor once more, Haruhi looked inside. All she could see were clothes perfectly intact, one side for Kaoru and one side for Hikaru. With a small sigh, she stuck her hands inside. Really, Haruhi was hoping not to have to dig through their stuff. Once it got to the underwear droor, that was Kyouya's department,

"There's nothing here." Kyouya said from behind her after looking through a decorative trunk that the twins had used as storage space. "I wonder if they brought their cell phones… idiots."

"There's nothing here eith- eh?" Haruhi stopped. There was a small piece of shiny wood at the bottom of the droor. She'd only seen it for a flash, but she knew it was there. Poking her hands inside once more, she uncovered it to be a picture frame. At the top it had the words '_Until Death'_, and the bottom said in fancier letters, '_Do We Part_' It was rather surprising, really. Something so sappy was something she didn't expect to see in possession of those two scoundrels.

Running her finger across the glass, she saw the brothers, hugging and laughing as they normally did, both of their outside arms up and apparently holding the camera that took the picture. Naturally, Kaoru's face was one level more mature than his brother's, barely evident. Haruhi smiled. They treasured their friendship so much.

"You found that in Kaoru's shirt?" Kyouya questioned, fixing his glasses and peering over her shoulder. "I wonder if Hikaru knows that he framed that picture."

"Eh?!" Haruhi jumped. She didn't expect for the upperclassmen to be hovering over her like that. With a nervous laughter, she placed it back into the droor, uncovered, and closed it. "Well, I'm sure-" Wait. Kyouya was probably right. Hikaru wasn't the kind of person to treasure memories, but Kaoru?

Perhaps that was why he ran off so fast, but he shared everything with his brother. Hikaru probably knew of the picture, but she doubted he owned a copy.

"Hm? Haruhi?" Kyouya blinked at her sudden stop. She had been acting sort of strange. Is that how she was when she was thinking, or did she notice everything in the middle of her sentences?

"Oh, uhm, I'm sure Hikaru knows about it. They share everything together." Haruhi shrugged. "But I don't know, it's none of my business anyway. We shouldn't even be snooping around in here without their permission, Kyouya-sempai."

Kyouya smiled. It was just like Haruhi to say things like that. It was one of the qualities he was glad she had, but didn't know why. Perhaps it made her easier to read. "Well then," He began, dusting his shoulders off from the dust that he barely had. It just seemed like a dusty place to be, a shipwreck, when it really wasn't. He knew it quite well, but it made him feel better with a quick swish of the hand. "Let's go, then."

Haruhi nodded. "Yeah, I'd bet Hikaru found his brother by now. We can get per-"

"_Haruhi! Kyouya-sempai!"_

The two looked up. That was Hikaru's voice. Where was Kaoru's? Had he found his brother and was calling them to tell them, or…

"Let's go." Kyouya said in a demanding voice, pulling Haruhi's wrist for a moment to get her started out the door and letting go an instant later.

"Right!" Haruhi agreed, having to jog to keep up with Kyouya's fast pace. There was always a strange vibe that bothered Haruhi slightly when she was alone with that man, but was it good or bad?

Coming to the dining room, Haruhi looked around again. It was almost like Deja Vu, the exact same feel of the room and her sandy footprint. It reminded her of a crime scene, and that's exactly how it'd feel for a while after leaving the room. The light poured in from the rip on the ship, and she saw Kyouya standing there, hands on his hips and his face bobbing slightly, for he was talking to the four that stood down below. No… There wasn't Kaoru.

"Haruhi, come on." Kyouya turned around and said, jumping down from the ship. "We haven't any time to lose."

"Right." Haruhi repeated, nodding. She came to the rip, looking down to see Kyouya holding his arms out in a gesture that said he would catch her. Searching his expression, she saw no smile. It was almost disappointing. "Hold on a minute…"

"_I can't hold on, they're probably cooking him right now!" _Hikaru bellowed back, being silenced by a sad look from Hunny and a piercing one from Mori. Their faces read that they understood he was in pain, but he had to be patient.

Tamaki spat to the sand. Kyouya alone with his Haru-ann? He would not stand for this! They probably had a nice romantic talk inside the ship. No way would Tamaki allow incest in his family, unless it was between his youngest sons, where one was missing. With his last nerve, Tamaki dashed towards Kyouya, pushing him aside and holding his arms up with a sparkling smile on his face.

"Come on, Haruhi, fall into daddy's arms!" He cooed, again forgetting the situation that was going on at the moment. It made Hikaru fume with impatience and resentment. If this continued, Kaoru would be lost, and he couldn't have that! He needed his Kaoru!!

Shrugging, Haruhi hopped down and landed in front of Tamaki, where he placed his arms around her waist to keep her from falling too hard.

"She… My baby jumped to me…!" Tamaki laughed in a high pitched tone. One of his fantasies began to build up until it was torn down by Haruhi's passing him by and going to Hikaru. Why would she go to that unscrupulous- Oh, right. He remembered the problem.

The picture again flashed before Haruhi's eyes. She pictured Hikaru lying in bed that first night they were on the cruise ship, telling his brother to come to bed already. Kaoru, smiling at the picture, wrapped it up in a shirt and placed it under the others. Then, he told Hikaru he was coming and lay down next to the one he loved so dearly. When Hikaru asked him what he was doing, Kaoru replied nicely that it was nothing, and the two went to sleep in a close embrace.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru." She said coolly, then turned to the others. "What are we going to do to get Kaoru back?"

Hikaru blinked, looking at Haruhi expectantly. He began to realize that she was only a cold fish during trivial times, but when it came to something serious, she was the first to start coaxing him. Looking back on the night before, he sighed and swallowed hard. Kaoru needed him now. No way would he let his brother down.

Kyouya smiled, picking up another stick as a pointer. "Well then, since we're all here," He began, drawing a picture of a spiky haired boy with horns and teeth again in the sand.

'_He was one of the last ones here, how can he say that…?_' Hunny thought to himself, sweat dropping. Mori was thinking the exact same thing, but made no facial expression. He was too focused on Kyouya's plans.

"…This is Kaoru. I suspect that Hikaru and Tamaki remember where they found the feather, right?" Kyouya looked up to see the two nod, Hikaru staring at the sand angrily, and Tamaki paying almost too much attention with a determined face and standing up straight. The feather was in his right hand. "Okay. This will be very simple."

"Hikaru," Kyouya pointed to Hikaru, who looked up meekly. Smiling, he turned back down to draw an identical devil child next to the other one. "Since I'm convinced you would do this anyway, you will go straight into their camp, disguised as one of them to see how your brother is, okay?" Hikaru nodded.

"The rest of us," Kyouya began to draw them underneath the two devil twins. "We will be dressing up as well. Depending on where and how Kaoru is being kept, we will devise a plan there, okay?"

"…No plan, sempai?" Haruhi asked, a bit confused.

"We don't know the details yet, so basically, yes." Kyouya shrugged. "It's the best we can do, now let's go and see their attire so we can get Hikaru fully and properly dressed."

"Kao and I brought our cosplays for the jungle theme." Hikaru raised his hand, causing the others to wonder why in the hell he would do that. "I'll wear that, and we can just tweak it a bit."

"Good idea." Kyouya nodded. "Tamaki,"

"YES, KYOUYA, SIR!" Tamaki roared, saluting Kyouya. Kyouya blinked a minute, then heaved a sigh.

"Just… Help Hikaru get everything put together. Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai, you may have to fight. Get warmed up, just to be safe." He continued.

"Yes sir!" Hunny mimicked his club president, Mori simply nodded. The two began stretching and jogging in place.

"Haruhi," Kyouya looked at her, blinking. What was she able to do…? "Uhm… You can stay here until we're ready to go."

Haruhi sighed. She expected as much.

---

From the inside of the cabin emerged Hikaru in a fast five minutes. Mori and Hunny had gotten pumped quite enough to allow a break, marveling at the extra touches to the costume Tamaki had added.

"I feel like a fool… But it's for Kaoru." Hikaru sighed, placing two criss-crossed clips into his hair. Looking up, he saw the smiles on Hunny, Mori, and Kyouya's faces. It was slightly surprising, but good, nonetheless.

"Let's go." Kyouya chortled, nodding a bit. "Lead the way, Hikaru, Tamaki."

Tamaki laughed giddily, pointing towards the forest. "Alright! Everybody ready?" He asked, being sure that his family was in tip top shape to go running, but he stopped in realization that Hikaru had already dashed off and disappeared in the bushes.

"Ahh! Hikaru, wait up!" He gasped, nearly tripping as he ran after his comrade, followed closely behind by an emotionless Kyouya, Hunny, and Mori. Haruhi was struggling to catch up with even the slowest the two kendo skilled boys could go.

"Haruhi." Mori stated, turning to the panting girl.

"Ah? Oh!" Haruhi gasped as he was picked up and propped onto his back. Smiling and nodding in approval, the boy continued and caught up quickly with the others. She was so lucky Mori was there, or else she would've been lost along with Kaoru. There was no time for a thank you, either, for she was too focused on watching where they were going to even remember.

Once Hikaru and Tamaki grew incredibly tired, Kyouya stopped. He had the same, if not worse stamina than those two, and he could barely even breathe anymore. Besides, they'd been running for a long time. It was time for a break.

"Let's stop a moment." He huffed, hands on his knees hand panting before he collapsed into a sit on the grass. He propped his back onto the trunk of a tree and rested, looking up at Hikaru and Tamaki who were peering through a heap of bushes.

"…What are those dimwits doing?" He asked, half letting a grumble slide.

Haruhi was let down. Taking a peek herself, her mouth rose into an 'o' shape. She smiled, and turned to Kyouya. "We found Kaoru. Nice timing to stop, Kyouya-sempai." Her sentence was followed by a short laugh, and she sighed and took a seat herself. "Now what's the plan?"

Tamaki turned around to explain the situation to the leader of the rescue mission. "Kaoru's simply sitting, tied to a chair now, Kyouya! There are some women putting face paint on him, and he's trying to break free."

Kyouya rose an eyebrow. It was so stereotypical. "Let me see." He said coolly, standing up and taking Tamaki's old spot by Hikaru. What he saw was partially disturbing, but partially enough to make him sigh of relief. If he'd lost Kaoru, who knows how many designators the club would lose.

"Ah, really, ladies, I don't need- What is that? No, I already ate, really!" Kaoru whined, thrashing about on a chair covered in moss. It must've washed up on shore. Around him stood three beautiful girls wearing grass skirts and animal pelt. There were flowers in their hair, as well as Kaoru's. Right now they were just having fun decorating him, evident from the giggles they gave. Just then, they shoved a snail into Kaoru's mouth, which quickly spat it out.

"Eugh, that's gross!" He stammered, shaking around some more. "Untie me, please!!"

"…Oh." Kyouya let a sweat drop fall. "I see. Well, Hikaru, you don't have animal pelt, so…" He sighed and looked around. "Take off the cloth, we're replacing it with grass."

"What? No, let me just get Kaoru out and run! If there's two of us they might think we're a god or something, anyway." He spat back at Kyouya. "All we need to do is grab him and we're out of here!"

"Right, and let them find our camp? I don't think so." Kyouya retorted. Hikaru was getting on his nerves. "Just get changed with Tamaki again, and we'll be waiting."

Hikaru grumbled as he escaped into the bushes again, only to find that they'd wasted time earlier in the hut changing. They should've known they wouldn't have cloth. Being lazy, he finally resorted to something half-assed and stupid.

"Dono, go out and wait for me with the others." Hikaru hissed.

"But Kyouya said-" Tamaki blinked.

"Just do it!"

Sighing, Tamaki left the bushes. Looking at Kyouya, Haruhi, Hunny, and Mori all in turn, he shrugged. "Hikaru wanted to do it himself."

Rummaging through the folds and creases in the jungle costume, Hikaru searched for his pocket. It didn't take too long to find it. When he reached inside, his hand emerged with a small tub of heavy duty Got-2b-Glued hair gel. Opening the lid, he dug his fingers inside and smeared all along the cloth until he was covered almost entirely. Now he rolled around on the grass, waiting for it to dry slowly, and stood up again, dabbing certain places and adding flowers so it didn't look so sloppy.

Hikaru came out again. "Happy?" He grumbled, hands on his hips.

"Now go inside and try to get close to Kaoru. Stay by him until the rest of us join you, then Tamaki will distract the villagers. You guys untie Kaoru and go back with him, and wait for Tamaki to come back later." Kyouya lifted a finger as he told his plan.

"You're leaving sempai there alone?" Haruhi gasped. "Wouldn't it be a waste, getting Kaoru and leaving him? It defeats the purpose!"

"I'm going to _what_?!" Tamaki squealed. He hadn't been informed of this!

Kyouya blinked. "…You didn't hear me?" Heaving a heavy sigh, he was about to explain the whole thing again when he saw Tamaki raise a fist clearly of determination. Staring down, Tamaki's eyes were closed, opening fast to face the civilization he would then infiltrate.

"I will not fail you, Kaoru." He said deeply, causing Haruhi to smile a bit. His nature was rather entertaining. She liked a lot how Tamaki was always so eager to help, even if it meant putting his life at stake.

"Now go, Hikaru." Kyouya smirked. "Get your brother, and we'll see you there."

"Okay." Hikaru nodded, lifting a foot to step through the bushes. He held back a yelp when Hunny pulled him back.

"Wait, Hika-chan!" He laughed, bending down and sticking two fingers in the mud. He painted Hikaru's face slightly, annoying the elder twin, then pushed him out into the opening. "Bye, Hika-chan, stay safe!" Hunny sang, Mori clapping a hand over his mouth. Surely, Hunny's loud voice would attract attention.

But was that attention good or bad?

---

_**A/N!**_

_All made up on the spot, lmao. I have a few ideas to throw in there, Haruhi's not having much of a part, so I'm going to change that. XD Haruhi's the main character, not Hika or Kao!! I'll update soon tomorrow! Again, I love you all!!_

_Next Chapter::_

**What did we Forget?**

_Tamaki, I love you!♥_


	16. What did we Forget?

_**A/N!**_

_Wow, I was going to skip a day on updating, but Hikaru Hiitachin really made me want to update. XD My other story's the one suffering, anyway. I'll update that one soon too, yes. Heh.. And now for the conclusion of Kaoru's disappearance!_

**+Chapter Sixteen+**

_What did we Forget?_

When he stepped out, Hikaru felt a big change. Normally, he felt so secure and headstrong. Now he had the feeling of supreme vulnerability. Why was that? He had to save Kaoru, and for that to happen, he had to be at his best. No matter, it would surely pass. Just seeing Kaoru's face dowsed in mud and rope over his perfect torso gave him a rush of adrenaline. As soon as he looked up, he studied the two girls that were toying with his beloved treasure in such a childish way. Again, anger brewed up inside of him. Kaoru was his, and nobody could touch him except Hikaru. Kaoru was, indeed his property, but not in a possessive manner. He was more Hikaru's property than any island natives, anyway.

Kaoru groaned heavily. The girls refused to let up. They played with the mud that was already smeared and dripping off of his cheeks to make the splotches bigger. Already, Kaoru had stopped caring so much about that. There was nothing he could do anyways. There was one upside to this capture, though. Kaoru had forgotten totally about his dream for the time being.

Hikaru finally approached the three, towering over the girls ever so slightly, but just enough to intimidate them. "Mmm!" He grunted, as if giving them an order. Really, he was assuming that the tribe would do such a thing, and that some of the men were dominant. Luckily, the girls looked up to him and nodded, making no sounds, and skipping off.

'_Oh no…'_ Kaoru thought, having his eyes closed as soon as he heard the footsteps. _'I'd bet somebody's here to rough me up some…' _Kaoru's fear was too great to realize that the voice that had given that almost silent order was the one of his favorite person's, his darling brother. '_I wish those girls were back here, damn it!!'_

Leaning towards him, Hikaru smiled. He was glad that he would be able to be so close to Kaoru again. He'd missed him so much, it was almost unbearable. He felt like crying, knowing that Kaoru had made him promise not to run off and doing it himself. Noticing the quiver and flinch Kaoru gave, sensing a body in front of them, Hikaru placed a hand on his shoulder, nearly nose to nose with him.

"Open your eyes… It's me." He said quietly in a deep, cool voice. A soft smile was upon his face as he gazed at his younger brother.

"H…Hikaru?" Kaoru gasped quietly and darting his eyes open to face the face that he shared with his twin. "You… What're you doing here, get out!!" Kaoru leaned foreword in his chair, disregarding how close he was to his brother. "These people are crazy, they've been playing with me or a long time now, I don't want you to get captured!!"

Hikaru smiled again, this time showing his teeth. Poking a finger to Kaoru's cheek, he giggled slightly. "You're really cute when you're scared, you know that?"

Kaoru grumbled. Now wasn't the time for games.

"Look," Hikaru began. "Kyouya's got a plan. They're all getting dressed now, and dono's going to distract the villagers. The rest of us will untie you and get you out of here, and Tamaki will be back later." Smiling at his brother, he took his finger away. "Besides, I'd rather die with you than live without you."

Kaoru cracked a smile. Hikaru was a good brother, still he couldn't imagine what Haruhi'd been talking about before. Hikaru treated him just fine. That nightmare of his brother's was something he didn't have to worry about. Even if he had abused his brother, it would be forgiven with a snap of the fingers. "…Alright."

"Great!" Hikaru cooed, letting his voice go slightly louder. Upon noticing, he clapped a hand and looked around. All he saw was Kyouya flashing an okay sign with mud on his face and a grass crown on his head. His glasses were down, so he looked like a stranger for a minute.

"Geez… Mama-san's got a convincing costume." Hikaru laughed to his brother. "Have they done anything to you, Kaoru?"

"No, nobody's touched me aside from those girls and some big fat tribes guy who was the one who tied me up…" Kaoru sighed. "I don't know what those people wanted with me."

"Well, whatever it is, it doesn't matter." Hikaru nodded. "We'll never see 'em again."

Kaoru smiled warmly up at his brother. "…Thanks, Hikaru."

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" Tamaki gasped silently from behind Hikaru's shoulder, making him spazz for a moment, then jump angrily, turning towards his club president with a most foul and livid look on his face.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!!" Hikaru whispered harshly, Tamaki ignoring it completely with a smile. He was now looking at Kaoru, definitely evident that he was relieved to see him okay and in one piece.

"Glad you're alright, my son!" He laughed, then looked around a minute. "I'll catch up with you and the others later tonight, alright?" Tamaki seemed to have no problem with putting himself in front of the enemy like that.

"Will you be okay, dono-sama?" The two asked in unison, making Tamaki smile again, widely.

"I'll be fine!"

With that being said, Tamaki waltzed off towards the center of the village without giving another goodbye or waiting for a response. He had a sparkling smile on his face as he walked, ceasing to even think of what he'd do for a distraction. Looking around, he saw huts, a fire with cooking fish, and many people with strange home-made attire and small bits of dirty cloth walking from place to place. It seemed like a nice civilization, but to him, they were the enemy.

Spotting one house that looked prominently bigger than the others, Tamaki's eyes widened. Bingo. There was his target. Stepping inside, he put on his most dramatic face, assuming stupidly that the people inside spoke English.

"_FIRE!!"_ He yelped, the dramatic look going to waste as it turned to a shouting look of panic. Blinking, Tamaki awaited a reaction. "Uhm…" He stopped, sniffing for a moment. There was nobody inside.

"Hey, there's somebody going into the captain's hut!" A person's voice came from behind him, a nervously twitching lip as he looked back. "He's not one of us! Get him!" Another bellowed. With another moment of shock, Tamaki thought fast. Apparently they did speak English.

"Worry not, my fellow natives!" He said in a loud, fancy voice as he rose his arms to the air. "I am from a nearby village. My name is Suou, Tamaki, and I come in peace!"

Looking at the boy expectantly, the people frowned. Natives? This guy certainly was an idiot. "He's here for the other one." One of the two girls who had been pestering Kaoru said. "He wants to take our toy back with him." The other added. Tamaki blinked. Toy? They weren't twins, those girls, but they seemed to reflect Kaoru and Hikaru's behavior quite accurately.

"Well, we won't let him!" They yelled in a whiny girl voice. "Get him, he's an intruder!!"

Tamaki gasped in fright, then began to run straight out of the clearing, pursued by nearly the entire village, excluding those who were inside their homes sleeping. He was a handy distraction, all right.

"Go back for my prize!" The girl shouted to a few others, namely two big fat men, nodding in taking her orders. She seemed to know what she was doing, and it was an intruder who was trying to take him away, or at least they could assume. Running back to where Kaoru had been tied up, their eyes widened.

"Eh?" Hikaru looked up. He'd just untied his brother, and the two were standing, looking baffled at the men. This was not according to Kyouya's plan. Apparently, he'd been too off into daydreams to have a 'plan B' incase these things went wrong. Haruhi and his conversation must've distracted his train of thought.

Those who had helped untie Kaoru were Haruhi and Kyouya. They stood by the twins, eyeing the big men. "Great… This does not look good." Kyouya sighed, sweating slightly. "What have I gotten myself into, this time?" Haruhi turned to him, baffled as to why he talked so coolly at a time like this.

"Run, Hikaru!" Kaoru gasped, taking his brother's wrist and running for it. Kyouya followed close behind. No way would he let them get lost again. He didn't trust them.

"Hey, come back!!" One of the men roared, shocking the bunch that he was speaking their language. Great, now Kyouya made it all too obvious and pointless to have dressed up and taken that time.

"Yaah!" Hunny roared, jumping from a tree and kicking the man in the face. Mori gave him a sharp jab to the stomach to make him bend over, then gave a kicking uppercut. He said nothing, just turned to Hunny and nodded. "Great job, Takashi!" Hunny exclaimed, and the two ran off to follow Kyouya, Hikaru, and Kaoru.

"Hey, wait up-" Haruhi started, beginning to run ever so slowly towards the trees when she felt her arms tied behind her with the force of the second fat man's hand. She winced at how hard he squeezed, and ready to yell, it was muffled by a hand clapping over her mouth. It was useless, escaping for Haruhi was futile. No way would the villagers make such a careless mistake of leaving the captive out in the open. Haruhi was as good as stuck.

"You're not going anywhere, kidnapper." The man sneered, talking straight into her ear. The moist breath was gross, and she wanted him to at least stop talking so close to her and uncover her nose so she could breathe. Who was he calling kidnapper? Was he not the one who stole her friend, a member of her party? What a hypocrite!

"Did you get him?" A girl's voice from behind yelled. She'd seen the ropes untied from the chair that she'd found on shore the day before. "Did you save my toy from the intruders?"

The man turned around, a struggling Haruhi in his arms. "No, Lady Kiku." The man's voice was very morose and sorry, and he bowed his head, slightly loosening his grip on Haruhi. Why was she in command? Who was she?

The girl's eyes began to water, and she threw her hands over her face. "It's not fair!! Finally, when I find some enjoyment on this stupid island, some stupid outsiders have to take him away! It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair!!"

Enjoyment? What did this girl want with Kaoru?

"Well, at least you captured one." The second girl sighed. Putting an arm around her sobbing friend, she smirked at Haruhi, examining her thoughts through her large, commoner coffee eyes. "We'll choke the information out of her, get the boy back, and slaughter the others."

Slaughter?! What the hell was this girl going to do?! Haruhi's eyes opened as wide as possible, screaming into the man's hand and thrashing about wildly. She didn't care if it was such a tight hold or if they'd follow her back, she just wanted to be free!!

"Slaughter?! Kotone!" Kiku gasped, looking up at her friend through her tears. "But we strive for peace!"

"With peace there is war, Kiku." Kotone stated. "And it was not right for them to steal our precious toy away, now was it?"

Haruhi finally got the hand off of her mouth for a moment by licking the palm. "It wasn't right for you to steal Kaoru from us in the first place!!" She roared until the man finished cleaning his hand and placed it harder over her mouth, a sharp slapping sound emitting from when he did so. It hurt rather badly.

"Kaoru… What a pretty name." Kiku giggled, sniffing from her tears and looking up at Kotone. "But please… She's right, it's wrong of us to kill people who did us no harm."

"No, she's wrong." Kotone hissed. Her face was growing angrier. There was something that she wanted from Kaoru, and Haruhi guessed that it was a sense of power. "Kaoru was destined to come to this island for our purposes. You found him, his old friends had abandoned him. Didn't you hear what he was yelling?" Kotone smirked, narrowing her eyes. "He was yelling that he wouldn't go back."

No way! Kaoru wouldn't say that! No matter what it was that was troubling him, Kaoru would never abandon his brother and fellow hosts. He didn't think that way. Surely, this girl Kotone was incredibly manipulative and not such a close friend to the other as she appeared.

"It's only chivalrous to take him in and give him a home, and if they're going to mistreat him any more, we'll have to punish them."

Kiku nodded. "…I understand." She sighed, sniffing one more time. "But can we get Kaoru tomorrow? I want him back as soon as possible!"

"Certainly, and we'll bring our strongest villagers." Kotone raised a hand in an explaining manner, still looking straight into Haruhi's eyes with a piercing glare.

"Good, there were two strong ones." The man started, budding in. Kiku and Kotone looked at him with completely different expressions, one listening, the other irritated. "They knocked Bo down with only a couple of blows, and there were two others that also looked pretty… intimidating." The man shivered, a picture of Kyouya flashing through his mind. "One had very piercing eyes and raven black hair… The other looked identical to Kaoru in every way."

"I have no use for this information." Kotone snapped, scaring the man slightly. What power did she have over him, still? It wasn't like she could kill him or anything, she just looked like an ordinary dainty girl. That's why he didn't challenge her biased theory that Kaoru wanted to be away. He replayed the scene where Kaoru took his brother's wrist and ran off. Sighing, he shook his head to himself. Haruhi couldn't help but notice…

"Get her locked up, and this time don't leave her right out here." Kotone sneered, turning around and walking off. Her long purple hair in a high ponytail swished back and forth rather playfully, looking like a cute girl but having such a bitter personality. It wasn't very fitting.

"Wait up, Kotone!" Kiku called, giving Haruhi one last sympathetic look and going to catch up with her friend. She held the red and orange flower in her short brown hair as she ran, rather slow as well, almost as fast as Haruhi, but slightly faster. She didn't look as cute as Kotone, but her personality made her so much more attractive than her younger companion.

"Alright…" The man sighed, taking a hand off of Haruhi's mouth and picking her up under his arm so that he arms and legs dangled. She'd stopped thrashing long ago. "Let's go, worm."

"What's so special about that girl Kotone?" Haruhi asked, hoping to get an answer out of this man. "Why does she have so much power over you? You don't honestly believe that killing Kaoru's best friends is the answer, do you?"

The man sighed again, ignoring Haruhi.

"Are you really going to kill innocent people because of a cold hearted girl like her?" Haruhi raised her voice. She couldn't stand the idea of the Host Club being physically hurt. If Hunny and Mori were down, they were done for unless Kyouya had an amazing plan, but he wouldn't have time to conceive on while he's sleeping. He wouldn't know about the attack, and he wasn't as sharp as he normally was lately.

"That's Lady Kotone, to you, scum." The man said in a non-convincing tough voice. Looking down at Haruhi, her eyes showed disbelief. The man was defeated. "Look, what Lady Kotone says goes no matter if it's right or not."

"But it's people's lives," Haruhi argued. "Whatever gives her so much power definitely could be stopped!"

"It could."

"Then why would you go along with it?"

Without giving Haruhi a decent answer, the man opened a hut alongside the biggest of them all. It was made of stone and sand, very strong indeed. It had parts of ship and wood just like Mori's constructing, but it was very dark due to no openings. From the crack in the door, Haruhi gasped.

"Tamaki-sempai!" She called, seeing her blonde benefactor sitting in the corner, looking down in failure. At Haruhi's voice, he looked up with surprise.

"H-Haruhi! What're you doing still here?!" He gasped. "Did those idiots leave my daughter?" He stood up now, running to the door that was blocked by the man. He was curious of their conversation, listening in attentively.

"Sort of, they thought I was with them." Haruhi grumbled. "But I got caught, and… Here I am. What are you doing here, sempai?" She was partially acting, not wanting the big guy to get any ideas of exploiting them as not only intruders, but terrorists.

"I did what-" Tamaki stopped, seeing that Haruhi's winked. "I mean, I was coming for Kaoru, but they found me fast. Did you, Kyouya, Mori-sempai, Hunny-sempai, and Hikaru get Kaoru?"

Haruhi nodded. "They did, but they're planning to get him back."

The man sneered. They weren't talking about the things he wanted to hear. Tossing Haruhi into Tamaki, he shut the door with a slam and left the two in a pitch black, almost jail cell to converse freely.

"Sempai, they're planning to go back, get Kaoru, and kill the others!" She finally spat out, looking at him with invisible worried eyes. She was sitting on her knees, leaning towards him.

"Kill? Surely you must've heard wrong!!" Tamaki shrieked, a look of worry and problematic hopelessness. "What'll we do?"

Haruhi sighed. "We'll have to get out of the hut… They're attacking tomorrow morning, I think. All I know is it's sometime tomorrow." Her eyes looked up at him, getting used to the dark. She saw his face and wished she and him could be anywhere but here right now, even under a radio tower, flying a kite during a thunderstorm.

"By the name of the gods," Tamaki started, a small bit of whimpering in his voice. "I will save the Host Club if it takes my very life!!"

Haruhi blinked, eyes closing slightly. He was so admirable, she was so proud to be in his club. "Sempai…" She thought aloud, tilting her head in admiration. "You really are a great person… And even if we don't save them…" She saw his eyes wince as she uttered that sentence. "…You'll still be a hero to me."

"Haruhi!!" He cried, burying his face in her shoulder that was quickly wet with Tamaki's tears. He wept uncontrollably, chanting thank yous and Haruhi's name repeatedly. He then began to repeat the sentence "We'll save them," determined to get out of this alive. Never before had he been faced with a fate so cruel, never before had something so serious come up.

"We'll save them." Haruhi repeated, eyes narrowing and swallowing hard.

"We'll save them if it's the last thing we do."

---

_**A/N!**_

_Wow, I have a lot of ideas, but I didn't mean to make it this serious. X33_

_I love Tamaki so much in this chapter!! I'm still trying to figure out how I'm going to do this… Thank you, everybody for reading! This chapter was for Hikaru Hiitachin. XD 3_

_Next Chapter::_

**The****Indestructible Force of Love**

_Oh, Host Club!!! –cries-_


	17. The Indestructible Force of Love

_**A/N!**_

_Lmao, okay, I sort of went far-fetched there, but apparently you guys like it! XD Woo! I love every one of my reviewers so very much, ha! You all are the reason I keep going! Oh, and my other story will be updated today as well, I neglected to yesterday, and I was going to do that to this one, too. XD But I didn't! Anyway, on with the story!↓_

**+Chapter Seventeen+**

_The Indestructible Force of Love_

The running hadn't put as much strain as usual on the party of five on their way back. Nobody had asked for stopping, nobody had even thought of it. All they thought about was getting back and asking Kaoru various questions. As they ran, Kaoru turned back. He seemed the least serious at the moment, now being dragged slightly by his brother. He couldn't help but feel uneasy… Were they following them? Did they forget something?

"Kaoru, come on!" Hikaru said fiercely between pants. "We can stop when we get back!"

Hikaru was right. Nodding to his brother in response, Kaoru picked up his pace. Surely what had been bothering him could be dealt with later. He may have been the smarter brother, but that didn't necessarily make him too smart. Now he could see through the trees their little hut, and he felt his lips curling. It seemed to become clearer and brighter once they made it back, dropping down around their fire wood that they had yet to cook anything with.

"Ano… That was a long run." Kaoru heaved a heavy sigh. "How did I go that far, earlier?" Looking around, all Kaoru saw were four pairs of eyes locked onto him as if he were the one they chose to cook and eat. It was not a good feeling, being singled out like that, especially being used to having at least one person to cling to.

"Kaoru," Kyouya started, speaking for the others. As he spoke, Hikaru's eyes narrowed. "Why did you run off in the first place?" That was question number one, and the entire group knew that there would be a series of similar questions. "It would only hurt our party since something like a kidnapping could've and did happen."

Kaoru gasped. "Uhm… Guys?" He started, trying to be polite off of timid nature. Normally he would just outburst, but without Hikaru, he felt out of place. In his eyes were clouds of fear circling visibly around, and Hikaru's eye widened slightly.

"Kao-chan, did they hurt you?" Hunny repeated that question from when they were at the village. He hadn't been able to hear. "Tell us and we'll go back and beat them up!" Hugging Usa-chan close, Hunny disregarded Kaoru's evident fear filled eyes.

"I'm serious, I think we-" Kaoru began again, only to be cut off once more. Now mixing with the fear was slight anger, but it was overrun by panic and fright. The terror of what he'd realized was great, and he was baffled as to why nobody listened. How would he even answer those questions if they wouldn't stop to let him talk?

"Kaoru." Mori said, blinking towards him. "Were you scared?" It was a dumb question, but the fact that it was unnecessary was brushed away by the others. Hikaru bud in.

"Ano, Kaoru, are you still scared?" He asked, keeping his normal tone. The sympathy was obvious on the look on his face, but the fact that his tone was level said that he felt like nothing would happen like that again, or like this was a dream of some sort. Never had anything of this caliber happened before.

"You idiots!" Kaoru finally shouted, standing to his feet. This even surprised Kyouya who let only his eyebrows rise. Hunny fell backwards, hugging Mori from slight trepidation of Kaoru, and Hikaru's jaw dropped. There was something he wasn't letting Kaoru say.

"Didn't you even notice?! Haruhi's gone!"

"Huh?!" They all gasped together. Not even Kyouya had noticed this. Damn, he was getting rusty without internet service. This entire island business was taking his train of thought for a pit stop to replace the entire thing.

"I didn't see her run!" Hikaru said in a quiet, yet jumpy voice. "Did any of you?!"

"No, the last time I saw her was when we were untying Kao-chan!" Hunny whined. His eyes began to water. "Haru-chaan… I want my Haru-chan!!" Sniffing, he looked up at Mori who was sweating profusely. Of course! He'd forgotten to give her a ride. Maybe she was still running to the base in the forest, but maybe she wasn't fast enough to get away. Come to think of it, there was still another fat man there.

"Let's go back." He said in a deeper voice than usual. Mori did care for Haruhi. She was one of his closest friends. He looked back to his small conversation with her, seeing the timid smile on her face once more. Nodding his head, he stood up. "We can't leave her."

"Mori-sempai's right." Kyouya agreed. Picturing Haruhi laughing as he pinned her to the dresser, a smile crossed his face. "This sure will be an adventure, don't you think?" As usual, he acted as cool as can be.

"Rescue mission, Haru-chan in danger!" Hunny sang, unable to restraint his excitement. He saw Haruhi after she'd woken up from the crash, turning to him and thanking him for his efforts at making the mood so happy. Smiling, Hunny giggled again.

"I can't believe we left her!" Hikaru fumed. Standing up, he took Kaoru's hand. He'd remembered Haruhi comforting him that rainy night. He thought of her last laugh before they'd gotten back to their petty little playing, and swallowed hard. "Kaoru, let's go!"

Kaoru nodded. "Right." As he looked at Hikaru, he thought of Haruhi in the room with them as he stroked Hikaru's hair, talking decently with him for once, like a friend to a friend. Never before had he really been able to do that. Smiling, he took Hikaru's hand and began to run. "There's no time to waste!"

**Haruhi and Tamaki**

It hadn't been long with the two lying in the so called jail cell until there was no more talking aside from Tamaki's sobs. He's still been hugging Haruhi close, letting her warmth and touch keep him from wanting to die. He'd failed her, Kaoru, Hikaru, and Mori. He didn't even know what Hunny or Kyouya thought, and for some reason, he no longer cared. Tamaki was a bad father, he thought.

Haruhi sighed. Despite the darkness, she kept her eyes open halfway. As she patted her sempai's back, she thought of the sequence of events. Still, she couldn't figure out why exactly she was here, locked up with a crying blonde man. There was no explanation for Kaoru's running off. With a sigh, she forgot about the subject. All she thought about now was what Tamaki must be thinking and how comfortable his shoulder was to rest her chin. She could sit like that until the village people came in to slice their throats, she wasn't about to let him go. It's not that she had to keep him stable, it was that putting her in this position kept her from crying as well. One of them had to be the strong one, and even if Tamaki wasn't doing anything but crying, his touch made Haruhi feel at ease.

"Sempai…" She finally spoke again, softly so she wouldn't alarm the Host Club king. Her eyes trailed to the back of his head, and she felt his body shake as he held back tears. Pulling apart from the embrace, Tamaki place his hands on her shoulders, and gave her a morose look. He'd stopped just to hear what she had to say. Flattered slightly, Haruhi smiled. "You know this is just a test to see if you're really a king, right?" She was trying to liven the mood, smiling and tilting her head to one side.

Tamaki understood what she was doing. She was trying to get his determination and adrenaline running, but after such a relaxing moment, he was wise enough to not take it literally, and he knew that wasn't exactly a good thing. Giving her a warm smile, he pulled her closer again, her head now on his chest as he lowered his chin. "You're so adorable, Haruhi." He said quietly, making Haruhi sigh with relaxation. "I won't let such a charming girl like you go to waste… I may have failed the others, but I swear on my life that I will not fail you."

"Failed the others?" Haruhi shot up. So that was what Tamaki was so upset about! Seeing his shocked expression, she turned her scowl into a nervous smile, then to one sincere. "You didn't fail anybody! You put yourself in this place to save Kaoru, and everybody else it out and free! Sure they may not know the plans to kill them, but I know we'll pull through!" Haruhi laughed slightly. "So don't fret about that!"

Tamaki blinked. Wait… Did she change her mind from that conversation with Mori? "But… But Haruhi," He began, gaining her attention quickly. "Didn't you and Mori-sempai have a conversation about how you didn't like the Host Club?"

Haruhi sweat dropped. He was eavesdropping, and apparently heard a lot of things wrong. "No, sempai," She began to explain. "You must've heard wrong through the shelter. Mori-sempai and I were talking about how we _enjoyed_ the Host Club."

Tamaki blinked, mouth opening slightly with every second that passed until he jolted a bit foreword on his knees, hands in his lap. His face was that of a puppy dog. "Really?!" He gasped, joy coursing through his veins. Now the adrenaline was starting to pump. "And Hikaru and Kaoru, why are they so upset all the time?!"

"It's their own problems, sempai, it has nothing to do with you!" She announced, hoping to see his spazz from happiness at least one more time. "I talked with Hikaru, everybody's fine now, but I still don't know why Kaoru ran off."

Tamaki was about to reply when the two turned towards the door. They saw a stream of light quickly come pouring in, and there stood the big fat man and two girls behind. "Tie them up and take them to my quarters," Kiku said softly. "I want to ask them questions." It was obvious that Kotone had told her to say that, the evil smirk on her face that turned her beauty into a nightmare. She reminded the two a bit of Éclair.

"Yes, ma'am." The man said, cracking his knuckles and dragging in two large ropes and two chairs, both completely different, covered in moss, and chipped in certain places. One had red velvet with white wood, and Tamaki gasped. That… That chair was from the _S.S. Suou_!

Quickly, Tamaki and Haruhi were tied up to the chairs. Tamaki's ropes were pressing against his skin tightly to the point where he feared he'd lose all circulation, but Haruhi's was a bit looser. The man must've taken a small liking to the dainty girl. Dragging them by their chairs, the two talked through eye contact. All Haruhi could hope was that Tamaki wouldn't take a worried face for 'save me!'

They headed for the largest hut in the village. So that's where Kiku lived, huh? Haruhi finally understood. She must've been of some higher power being apart of some sort of special family, Kotone having been her friend and now using her as a power source. It was all so obvious now. But what made the family of Kiku's so special?

They were plopped down and turned towards the two girls once they had entered the hut. It was rather vacuous and very organized. There were many things that had been found at the shore or something like that laying around, including two tattered mattresses. How lucky, the two thought, sighing. This sure wouldn't be a joy ride.

"I guess you're wondering why we brought you here," Kotone began, a stern, loud voice. "I'm Lady Kotone, and this is Lady Kiku. You will address up by those names, or you will pay a price for every time you get it wrong." Haruhi groaned. She was definitely abusing her friend's powers.

"I'm not wondering." Haruhi tried to shrug under the ropes. "You want questions answered." Her tone was slightly bitter, but also quite polite. Tamaki looked at her expectantly. That was his girl, headstrong despite the situation. He was proud of her and gave a warm smile that she did not see.

"Don't give me lip, wench." Kotone hissed, Kiku placing a hand on her shoulder. "What is it, I'm in the middle of something!" Kotone roared, then widened her eyes for a moment. Her tense features went soft as she nodded, then she stepped back and took a seat on one of the mattresses.

"Excuse Lady Kotone," Kiku began, looking down as she talked in a little voice. Her hands were being held together in front of her in shyness. "This is my interrogation. I hope you two can understand."

Haruhi smirked. Now she was positive. There was something about Kiku that made Kotone have to obey her, but her timid attitude made her a pushover. Letting her expression fade before Kotone looked at her, she turned to Tamaki as he spoke.

"We understand completely, Lady Kiku." He said formally, bowing his head slightly. "What we want to ask is why you kidnapped our friend."

Kiku's eyes widened slightly, then went low again. They drifted off into a corner, and she smiled. "Kaoru, hm? He was your friend?" Shaking her head slightly, she turned to face them once more with her chin held high. "Why did you try to break him out instead of reason with us, hm?" Now that was a good question.

Tamaki's eyes went blank. He honestly didn't have an answer. "Because we were afraid you'd capture us, too. To be honest, we didn't even know if you spoke English or not." He laughed nervously, then continued. "Kyouya made the plan, not us, we followed orders."

"Following blindly?" Kotone said from afar, Kiku rising a finger to silence her. A sown passed over Kotone's face as Kiku continued. "I see." She looked up, turning to Tamaki. "And you were a distraction?" He nodded shamefully. "So ka."

The girl sighed. "I do see how it was wrong for us to take Kaoru so selfishly, but please understand, we had-" Haruhi stopped her.

"If you understand, why are you going to slaughter the others, huh?" She snapped, unable to hold back the fury of her listening to her power hungry friend so much. "Why would you even talk of killing the friends of his for your own personal use?"

Tamaki winced. He couldn't bear the thought.

Kiku looked down at her feet. "Well, I…" She sighed. "I'm afraid that you are going to try and take him away again." Looking up, she studied their faces. Haruhi looked confused, and Tamaki looked interested. She admired their eyes, Haruhi's big and chocolate brown, beautiful as a sunset, and Tamaki's a radiant gem stone purple. It nearly made her heart sing. "…Are you his girlfriend?" She looked timidly at Haruhi.

"Huh?!" Haruhi gasped, a gonk on her face. She shook her head, putting the pieces of the puzzle together. "I'm not his girlfriend, but I'm one of his friends." She said, gaining her cool back. So that was what this was about. The girl had a crush on the younger twin.

Tamaki's face went white and his soul would've escaped his body if the ropes hadn't blocked its' path out of the mouth. Lip twitching, he regained his composure when Haruhi talked so nicely. He was glad there was nothing she was hiding from him. Indeed, Haruhi was a dream daughter.

"Is that what this is about?" Tamaki stole the words right from Haruhi's open mouth. She looked at him, blinking. His face read that he was confident and still looking like a prince. Had he figured the whole thing out, too? Still, why would Kotone want him there…?

"Huh?" Kiku looked at him, taken back. She took a step backwards. She'd revealed too much. Kotone's eyes narrowed. She stared at Tamaki with hatred and loathe. How stupid he was to say this out loud when he was tied up and vulnerable.

"Kaoru… You have a crush on him, don't you." Tamaki continued. With Kiku's look of horror, she stepped back again with small squeaks escaping her mouth. She blushed madly and wished he'd never said that. Tamaki's look of knowledge collapsed as it turned into a friendly smile. "That's okay, but I don't think he's anything without Hikaru!"

Haruhi smiled. Tamaki sure had grown up since this cruise had started. Normally he would've been unable to figure it out, and still have been spazzing after Kiku asked if Kaoru was Haruhi's boyfriend. "Sempai's right," Haruhi nodded. "Kaoru's incomplete without Hikaru, and I doubt he appreciated being tied up…" She gave a nervous laugh, then a friendly smile to Kiku. "You could let us go, and we'll bring Kaoru back to talk to you, or you could come back with us."

Tamaki nodded once more. "The Host Club exists only to bring fortune to beautiful young ladies such as you, Lady Kiku."

"No way, scoundrels!" Kotone roared. "You're planning to take Lady Kiku captive or to run away!"

Tamaki shook his head. "No, you know where our base is, I presume." Haruhi looked at him, baffled. What was he talking about? Kiku and Kotone gave him the same look. Smirking, Tamaki shook in his chair a little. "This chair I'm sitting on now was from the _S.S. Suou_, my father's ship."

Kiku's jaw dropped. That was impossible! Kotone snorted and crossed her arms, looking away. "Unimportant." She roared. "If Lady Kiku goes with you, so do I."

"Fine." Haruhi attempted to shrug one more. "We'll take you both back to our base, just don't bring any weapons." Laughing at the dry joke, the three gave her looks that said 'why would you say that?'

"…Alright. Let's go now, then." Kotone snorted once more, getting up to go. Kiku turned back to Kotone, still slightly embarrassed from the two finding out her secret. "Hold on, Kotone, I want to change!" She laughed, rummaging through a broken decorative chest that came from the _S.S. Suou _as well. She pulled out a red dress shirt and black form fitting pants. Apparently, they'd found such clothes in one of the chests from what somebody'd left on Tamaki's father's ship. It could only be assumed.

It didn't take long for her to change, and she linked arms with her friend as the fat man untied Haruhi, then Tamaki. "Let's get going, then!" Kiku jeered, smiling at Tamaki and Haruhi. "Lead us there!"

"Right." Haruhi laughed, smiling at Tamaki as he gave her a wink. What it meant didn't matter to her, she was just glad that they'd resolved such a life threatening problem. Unfortunately, they wouldn't be able to control Kaoru's actions.

This appointment would either end badly, or in catastrophe.

---

_**A/N!**_

_Wow, I can't believe I put in OCs… But it's not like they're Mary Sues or anything. XD We needed something to keep the story moving, come on!! Thank you all for praising my work and inspiring me to continue! Now I just have to work on A Suitcase for Two… Itai. –puts blistered fingers in ice water-_

_Next Chapter::_

**Maturity**

_Oh geez… -cracks fingers-_


	18. Maturity

_**A/N!**_

_I have a headache like whoa and I'm as COLD AS A TUB OF LIME SHERBERT, but still I update. Be grateful. DX …Oh, and vacation. XD THIS CHAPTER GAVE ME HELL!!! DDD It took 21095710956 years to FINALLY get to work, and it took so ling to update because I had writer's block and the stupid 'vacation' took all of my time! NOT TO MENTION SCHOOL!! RRRGHTHRHWJGQ_

**+Chapter Eighteen+**

_Maturity_

Kaoru's feet sprang from the sand like bouncy balls on marble. He was definitely the most concerned about Haruhi now, despite how he knew his brother had a crush on her and how he'd never seen Kyouya sprint like that, for he knew that it was mainly his fault for being unable to confront his brother about his dream. Kaoru's dishonesty had gotten Haruhi and Tamaki in a life threatening disaster, and still he was unable to speak directly to his beloved brother. Something was keeping him, but he figured that the time would come when everything would turn out okay.

As he, his brother, Hunny, Mori, and Kyouya raced, their costumes began to fall apart. Leaves were being ripped apart, cloth was being torn, and nobody cared. All anybody could think about was how Tamaki had changed their lives so greatly by starting the Host Club, and how great their friendship with Haruhi was. Tension grew until finally, Kyouya cracked a sincere frown. The others hadn't noticed, but no longer did the Shadow King hold his careless, dull expression. He wanted Haruhi back, and badly.

Hikaru had already had this expression from since he'd noticed Haruhi's absence. As Kaoru was by his side, he still didn't feel complete. How could he forget her, trade her for his brother? It was almost entirely insane. He needed her back soon, for he couldn't help but feel a bit guilty himself.

The few stopped, looking around to see their whereabouts. They were closed, disturbed expressions on all of their faces; Kaoru's being the worst of all. If Haruhi wasn't okay, he didn't know what he would do. Without speaking, they continued once more. They were far past the halfway point. It seemed to be a longer distance to run every time they ran it.

"Wait!" Kyouya announced, causing the other four to skid to a stop. They darted back to face him, refusing to change their expressions and have missed Kyouya's look of worry. They were baffled as to why they didn't keep running, let alone why Kyouya'd even given the order. He shifted his glasses, letting out a gleam as his demonic eyes narrowed, focusing on a close by collection of bushes. "…We're not alone."

**Haruhi, Tamaki, Kiku, and Kotone**

The four had set off soon enough to keep Kotone and Kiku's nerves settled and patient… But mostly Kotone's. Now they just looked ridiculous, walking around like idiots in some islander costumes and the other two in rather decent clothes. It was a slightly awkward trip, Tamaki unable to focus and Kotone's piercing glare to the back of their heads wasn't helping. Kiku was perfectly happy, almost singing. She was in denial about Kaoru, but deep down she knew that she did hold a school girl's crush for him. Kotone found it all too obvious, seeing nothing in Kaoru but a reason for Kiku to hand over her power. As far fetched as it sounded, she was really hoping to become the next spotlight in terms of power. Honestly, she was just as smart as she was ugly. With the adorably round face and bouncing purple hair, she was deemed as the 'dumb blonde' type, but at the same time she did know how to manipulate. She was like Éclair, except not as smart and much prettier.

"How far is it, lady?" Kiku asked Haruhi as she peered over her shoulder. There was a small, slightly confident smile upon her lips, the best feature of her face, and her eyes were holding back excitement. She looked like she was asking her favorite celebrity for an autograph. Of course, looking back, Haruhi could see the blush and embarrassment on her face from not knowing her name. Smiling back in a friendly manner as to make the girl feel a bit more at ease, she replied nicely.

"It's actually pretty far. It takes a long time to run here. My name's Haruhi, by the way, and this is my sempai, Tamaki." She did not stop smiling, Tamaki turning to her and frowning slightly. Still, he was only a sempai to her? After all of this he still wasn't her friend? It was very depressing, really. He should've expected as much if he would be as stupid as to waste the cell phone battery on bragging about Haruhi. He loved her as a daughter, but he was too dumb for her to love him back.

"…Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, turning to the girl with a worried puppy dog look as he poked his index fingers together. Haruhi looked at him with a sweat drop. He was so… childish. He didn't even give a fancy elaboration to Kiku after his introduction. Apparently she hit a soft spot. "…Am I your friend?"

Kiku's eyes widened slightly. Was that a serious question? Kotone simply scowled, looking off to the side. She didn't want to hear this dribble drabble. Haruhi gave a nervous smile. She could've predicted as much.

"Of course you are, sempai!" She said, waving hands in a 'calm down' gesture. It didn't exactly work, for Tamaki became more and more irrational, as expected. His eyes grew big and teary, fists formed in front of his torso, and he looked like Hunny asking Mori if he was only being used as an image enhancer.

"Then why didn't you call me your friend!?!" He roared, nearly spitting in her face. "There's no school here, I'm not your sempai anymore! We're equals, my dear daughter!!_ Equals!!_" Tamaki's lower lip began to quiver as Haruhi let out a groan. Kiku giggled timidly, Kotone letting out a louder groan. He was so cute… But he was so idiotic.

"Okay, okay, I'll introduce you that way next time!" She reassured her upperclassman, just hoping he'd stop his rambling and allow her to actually start conversation with those two that kept her prisoner. "You're my friend, or else I wouldn't be here with you." Haruhi sighed as she felt the radiance from Tamaki's new smile beam onto her cheeks.

"Oh, Haruhi!!" He cooed, stopping and throwing his arms into the air, tears streaming down his face. "You're the most wonderful daughter a dad could ask for!!_ C'MERE AND GIVE ME A BIG 'OL BEAR HUG!!"_

"…No." Haruhi declined, deciding not to coax the buffoon any longer, no matter how much she upset him. "Give somebody else a bear hug."

"_BUT HAAARUUUHIIIIII!!!"_

"No."

Kotone twitched an eyebrow, giving the two a look. Kiku had forgotten her friend was so easily irritated until now, and she had on that timid underling look once more, wishing silently to herself that the two would continue walking again.

"Can we continue, hooligans?" Kotone snapped after a small bit of quibbling, Tamaki nodding profusely and linking arms with Haruhi as he continued to walk. He didn't want to deal with her at that time. Haruhi looked back at her expectantly… Kotone bothered her, and not in an annoying way. There was just a strange vibe, almost a demonic feel…

The four continued walking, Haruhi trying once more to start a conversation. It was the only real time killer she could think of excluding car games, but she was afraid those would only lead to disaster. Taking a silent break, she sighed and began to speak.

"So Lady Kiku," Kiku looked up at her name being called, listening attentively. Kotone glanced at her from the corner of her eye. "What do you want specifically with Kaoru?"

It went silent once more, only the sound of rustling leaves and breaking twigs entering the teens' ears. Finally, Kiku gained the courage to answer. Denial was a difficult thing to describe. "Well, I…" She rubbed her arm, looking off to the side of the ground. Honestly, she was almost completely lost on what to say. "I'm not… completely sure myself. He's just such a nice guy…"

Haruhi's eyebrow twitched. How exactly did she come to_ that _conclusion? First off, he wasn't that nice, and second off, didn't she see the girls shoving a snail into his mouth? What exactly was that about? "How so?" She asked, noticing that Tamaki was holding back laughter. Obviously, he disagreed with Lady Kiku.

"I don' know… We talked a little, he's kind of smart…"

There couldn't have been enough time for Kaoru to have a real conversation with Kiku until the others arrived… was there? Was what Kiku was saying completely true, or was she over analyzing things?

Kotone seemed a bit more taken back by that addition. She was unaware that Kiku talked to him, and failed to see that she could've been wrong about him. Again, Kotone wasn't the smartest girl around. ( It's pretty difficult to be with Haruhi around. :/ )

"He's just so…" Kiku's fist rose to her chin, and she raised her shoulders. The light golden brown bangs from her rather short hair created a shadow over her crystal blue eyes, and her lips began to fidget. She was having an argument with herself in her head. "He's just…!" Her tone became louder and pitch higher. "I don't know what it is about Kaoru, I jus think I-"

"Let them go!" Hikaru burst through the bushes. His face was angry beyond belief and red from running, eyes burning with anger and teeth showing aggressively. "You wenches, how dare you try and kidnap our Haruhi, dono-sama, and Kaoru! Get your own survivors!" The way he insulted the girls was definitely a Hikaru fashion. It sounded bad even to him. Close behind followed Kyouya, Hunny, Mori, and then Kaoru.

When Hikaru burst out, Kiku nearly screamed as all three of them snapped their necks to see the new voice. He looked just like Kaoru… but he wasn't. She remembered seeing him from farther away before as he untied Kaoru, but up close he was much more intimidating. Next, she stepped back as Kyouya, Hunny and Mori emerged, and once she saw Kaoru's troubled face, she nearly fainted. Her face told the story of her shock and she could hear her heart beat like the caretaker from a certain Edgar Allen Poe story.

Haruhi frowned. Great, now Hikaru was going to make this difficult. Wanting not to have to sort this out, she studied Kiku's expression. This would take some sorting out, definitely. With everybody's nerves so worked up, she, again, would have to be the voice of reason; assuming Kyouya didn't feel like helping out.

Tamaki smirked. The others were here, hm? Perfect. Now it was a Host Club meeting. "Ah, Hikaru," He began, putting an arm around the boy's shoulders. "Lady Kiku and Lady Kotone are no threat, I suggest you treat them with respect." He said gracefully, a hand below his neck but slightly above his chest in an explaining gesture. "After all, I think they have somewhat of a designation."

"Respect, bull shit!" Hikaru began to roar, when Kyouya punched him in the back of the head. _"ITAI!!"_

"He's right, Hikaru, calm yourself." Kyouya said simply, eyebrows high and all of his weight focused on one foot, free hand on his hip. "Let the adults handle the delicate situation."

"Why you…!!" Hikaru gritted his teeth, holding his head with one hand and shaking the free fist at Kyouya, until he caught Kaoru's face. "Hm?"

Kaoru wasn't looking at him. He had an almost sympathetic look directed towards Kiku, who looked as if she was ready to cry. The pressure was too much for her. Still, why was there such a sad connection between the two? What did they think of each other? Looking at Haruhi for the answer, he grew confused. Her expression said 'Poor girl'.

Kaoru was totally unaware that he looked so disturbed. He could read Kiku's mind flawlessly, and it made him feel entirely guilty. Normally when a girl cared for him that way, he and Hikaru would just tell her off and she'd go on hating them instead of loving them, but this time he felt too old for that. Really, he didn't know what he wanted to tell her. Really, he was hoping he wouldn't hurt the poor girl. She already had Kotone to deal with.

Finally, the entire group had begun to stare at the two. Tamaki looked like a divorced woman waiting with popcorn in her hands for the finale of her favorite soap opera, Mori had unusually wide eyes, Haruhi was wondering if she would have to step in, Hikaru felt left out, sort of, and rather clingy, Hunny looked as if he was in Willy Wonka's Factory, and Kyouya was only slightly curious, although he would never admit it.

"K-Kaoru…?" Kiku finally began, biting her knuckle as her watering eyes opened. She looked at Kaoru, feeling put on the spot, for she could feel the others burning holes into her with their eyes. "…Do you hate me?"

Kaoru blinked, leaving the silence to hurt the girl as he fished for simple words. He decided to go with his gut. "No." He shook his head lightly, keeping a gentle image that only made Kiku more and more infatuated. "I don't hate you."

Hikaru's eyes narrowed. He hated Kiku, maybe not Kaoru. How dare she poke her head into their relationship and expect to tear it apart so easily just because she had a little crushie-wushie.

"…Will you still be… My friend?" Kiku's talking began to crack and break up slightly. She sounded a mess. The desperateness in her voice was almost sickening. She would rather be anywhere but there, sitting and watching the sunset… Maybe with Kaoru witting beside her. It was all she wanted. She couldn't even remember the first time she'd ever felt this way about any boy. It seemed like such a special feeling… Why did the others have to ruin it for her?

Kaoru smiled. Her timid nature was pretty cute, and she was rather pretty, but that didn't mean he felt anything towards her. Hell, Haruhi was cute and pretty, but he didn't like her that way either. "Sure, why not?" Kaoru tried to sound as casual as possible as not to get her hopes up.

Kotone finally let out a growl, causing her friend to turn to her in horror. She could tell that Kotone was going to make this moment awkward and painful. She was used to it. Now, she remembered her first crush. She's been talking to him happily as the two left school, and he seemed pretty interested in her as well. That's when Kiku heard Kotone's groan, and she popped up in front of them and blurted out the nastiest things. After that event, the boy wouldn't speak to her any longer. She didn't know why, but she was positive… This would be no different.

"Kaoru, it's obvious she has a crush on you." Kotone hissed, giving Kaoru the look of evil. He blinked back at her, giving a shrug.

"…Yeah, so?" He replied back, curious as to what she would wisecrack back. "I know, you didn't have to blurt it out in front of us… geez."

Tamaki's jaw dropped. How could Kaoru be so insensitive?! Haruhi sighed. He was taking it… decently. Hikaru stuck his tongue out, irritated as hell. Hunny frowned at Kotone, Mori watching just to see what'd happen next. Kyouya sighed. This was taking too long. Kiku's reaction was more emotional than all of the others' combined. She looked as if she was a beaten dog, ready to bawl and run off. That was the last thing that was good for the group. She did, after all, have Kotone to follow and convince her to get back at them one way or another. Haruhi eyed them. She needed to be ready to run, even if she was incredibly slow.

Kotone smirked; sadistic nature already knowing that she had hurt Kiku and would hopefully trouble the others. "I wasn't too sure you knew… You didn't seem the smartest, begging your capturers to just set you free."

"You…" Kiku choked, stepping back again as she studied Kaoru's bored looking face and ignoring Kotone's hurtful words. She noted the slightly raised eyebrow and uninterested expression, wishing she knew what he was thinking. It was impossible to tell, but still she couldn't look away. If only the others weren't around, she'd be much more comfortable and able to ask him exactly what was running through his mind. Suddenly, she was taken back once more. Kaoru cracked a knowing smile.

"I what?" He began; giving a small laugh that baffled his brother and infuriated Tamaki. "I knew? Of course, you're as easy to read as my idiot brother." Turning his arrogant look to a friendlier one, Kiku's features softened. "Listen, Lady Kiku, I feel bad that I had to embarrass you like that…"

Hikaru grumbled. _'No apology to me? Hmph!'_ As he thought bitter thoughts, the others, excluding Kyouya of course, stopped their judging and opinionating about Kaoru and listened, eager to hear what would happen next. Even Tamaki had forgotten his rage for the moment being.

"Oh, uhm…" Kiku swallowed, smiling timidly down to the grass and dirt, trying to stop her lips from quivering. "It's okay… Really. I suppose I deserve it from the, er… kidnapping."

"Hm." Kaoru smiled again. Approaching her closely, Kiku's eyes widened as she looked up at her object of affection. His smile was euphoric, and her cheeks swelled a rosy red. Why was he coming closer to her? Hadn't he just declined her love? Did she take his words the wrong way?

By now, he was almost towering over her, looking down with the same smile from before as she let her guard down, fists dropping to her sides. Now her blue eyes had widened to their fullest and her mouth lay slightly open from both confusion and hope. What was he going to do?

"Sorry, but…" He leaned over and gave her a hug, causing her to let out a couple of squeaks and hesitating before lightly placing her arms around his neck. She was right. He had declined. Still, was he trying to be mean by hugging her, or was it a sign of affection, friendship, or pity? "…My heart belongs to another."

"Huh?!" Haruhi choked, this being the last reply she expected from Kaoru. His heart belonged to another?! Was that Hikaru…? Still, she thought he was too mature to devote himself to his brother completely, still blocking out all relationships. Maybe it was just an excuse…

"_KAORU, YOU WIN THE SUOU EMMY!!"_ Tamaki sang, pulling Kaoru apart from Kiku with his arm around his neck from behind and the other around his chest. Ignoring Kaoru's gasps for air and irritation, he continued to rant about how beautiful his words were and how he should be a movie star.

Hikaru didn't move. He was the most baffled by Kaoru's reaction. Was his brother keeping something from him? How could he? Was it just a lie? Yeah.. that must be it. Kaoru must be bluffing just to make Kiku feel better.

"Dono!!" Kaoru finally broke free, turning around and taking Tamaki's collar, pulling it towards him, and practically breathing fire. "Don't choke me like that again, or I swear I'll-" He stopped, turning towards Kiku once more. She was… smiling.

"I see, Kaoru-kun." Kiku nodded, no longer holding back tears. She was as sad as before, but somehow she felt good that Kaoru had somebody near and dear to him. "I hope you and your love have a wonderful life together, through sickness and health."

"…Thanks." Kaoru said, blinking. He looked like an idiot, still holding Tamaki as she spoke so smoothly. Indeed, Kiku was a pretty girl. Still, it didn't matter to Kaoru. His answer was not subject to change.

"Let's get out of here, Kiku." Kotone growled, tired of this. "We have business."

"…Okay." Kiku said, nodding again without turning to Kotone. It seemed she was still the guinea pig to her best friend, but at least now she had learned that love wasn't her top priority. Maybe those lonely nights in her hut would hold her up until she was rescued by somebody meant for her… The dream would have to suffice for now, anyway. She turned to Hikaru right then, smiling timidly as if defeated. "…Goodbye, all of you. I hope you all make it out of here alive."

Hikaru swallowed. There was something in Kiku's look that made him uncomfortable. Why did she look at him? Before he dug too deep, eye contact was broken as the two began to walk away.

"Goodbye, you two. We'll be sure to come to you in any time of need." Kyouya called back, followed by an image of Kotone spitting in the grass. Kyouya disregarded it. He didn't really care.

"Bye, Lady Kiku, Lady Kotone!!" Tamaki called, waving frantically. "Haruhi and I'll miss you!"

"Goodbye!" Kiku called back faintly, Kotone evidently stopping her. Things were seemingly back to normal, for the most part. Now it was time to follow Kyouya's orders and just go back to camp.

"Kao-chan, who do you love?" Hunny asked, breaking the mood once more. The others were reminded of the question. As abrupt as the goodbyes were, the girls were almost out of sight and definitely out of hearing range. Everybody was curious, especially Hikaru. "Hika-chan, do you know?"

Hikaru frowned, approaching his brother in a snake like way. Wrapping an arm around his neck, he poked his nose to Kaoru's cheek. "No, I don't. How come you didn't tell me before, Kaoru?"

Kaoru's eyes moved slowly towards Hikaru, a serious look upon his face. After a moment, it grew into a giddy smile. "Because you're still an idiot, Hikaru! Didn't any of you consider a bluff?"

Hikaru smiled, sticking his tongue out. "Thought so. Let's go back. I'm starved."

"Kaoru, how dare you lie to a girl like that!" Tamaki gonked, being picked up by Mori who knew fully that none of them wanted to hear him argue and complain.

"Let's go." Mori stated, having no problem carrying a flailing Tamaki.

"Oranges ho!" Hunny giggled, following Mori, Tamaki, and the ever so silent Kyouya who was disappointed that no work was done, and it was already 7 p.m.

"I need to wash the taste of snails out of my mouth." Kaoru half laughed, half sighed.

"THEN LET'S EAT!!" Hikaru jeered, happy as can be all at once. He was just glad that Kaoru was back.

"You coming, Haruhi?" Kyouya asked from almost out of sight. The twins caught up with no problem. "We don't want to deal with this again, we're not leaving you alone."

"Oh, I'm coming, sempai!" Haruhi called back, Kyouya already on his way to accompany the only girl in the Host Club. She was sure that she wasn't the only one who'd noticed that Kaoru was telling quite a few fibs lately. At least she and Kyouya had to know, but still the question remained. Who was it that Kaoru said he loved?

"Haruhi, let's not get lost." Kyouya said from in front of her, breaking her train of thought.

"Oh, um… right." She nodded, walking with his as she watched the others dancing from afar. She enjoyed how hyper they could get, for even at a bad time like this with little food, little shelter, and little water, they could let their togetherness keep the happy mood. It was admirable, but it didn't work for her as much as everybody else. Still, she was curious. "Say, Kyouya…"

"I noticed." He said right away. "Kaoru's grown into quite the liar this past day."

Haruhi sighed, smiling. She expected as much. Kyouya was just so smart, it was almost baffling. "Right, but I don't think he was lying about loving somebody."

"Right, he was lying about lying." Kyouya shifted his glasses. "Which disturbs me a little. Even I don't know who he was talking about, and a feeling tells me that it's somebody on this island."

"Oh, Kyouya-sempai," Haruhi waved a hand in disagreement. "Don't be irrational. Surely it can't be Hikaru. I mean, they're brothers, and Hikaru definitely isn't in love with him. It may have something to do with how jumpy he was this morning, though.."

"Who's to say?" Kyouya shrugged slightly, turning away. "Kaoru's one of the hardest of our group to read, and I don't really care too much," Again, he looked her in the eye with those same piercing eyeballs that seemingly emitted evil straight from the pupil and into the glasses to make them shine. "But can you really rule Hikaru out?"

Haruhi thought a moment. Kyouya had a point. "I don't know. I guess it's Kaoru's business."

"It is… But if it interferes with the club's activities…" His glasses shone again. "We'll have to get to the bottom of this and put it to an end."

_**A/N!**_

_Kyouya, you sly dog! I'm getting to like him a lot more as a character from this fic. Awesome! Now I have to figure out what I'm going to do to keep the story going… -ponders- Ahh well, I haven't updated because I was on vacation. SORRY!! DDX I'll be sure to get to the bottom of my own ideas! Oh, and I edited this just for you, Sauronia! Love you_

_Next Chapter::_

**Winding Down for the Wound Up**

_Wahhh… Kaoru, I feel bad for you!! YOU JERK! XD_


	19. Winding Down for the Wound Up

A/N

_**A/N!**_

_Look who's back… Back againnn…Lol, I'm sorry to all of you who are reading this. .;; I haven't updated in almost a year. Lately, I've been thinking about my story, and I felt it was time to continuee I think it's the negative reviews that discouraged me. D': With those people saying that I ruined the TamaxHaru pairing, nuts to them! I did not! XD Plus, I aint here to please you, fools!_

_Anyways, I sort of forgot what I was planning for this chapter.. So I'm going to make it up. ;D Time for more of the best Ouran FF in existence, the S.S. Suou is Dead! –cheering-_

**+Chapter Nineteen+**

_Winding Down for the Wound Up_

Despite the fact that Kaoru had been retrieved and everybody had been brought back together as a big, happy, beautiful family, nerves had not been settled. The hosts had made it back safely, thankfully, and there was no hostility left between any of them. The only thing awry at the moment was the unanswered questions and bothersome feelings in the pit of each of their stomachs. Back at camp, Mori was the only one to attempt raising any of the tension out of the tropical atmosphere. The previous night he had gathered rocks into a circle around some chopped wood that Haruhi and Tamaki had brought back. With two sticks, he crouched down by the structure and rubbed them together vigorously, watching vacuously for any hint of a spark.

"Takashi," Hunny started from alongside his tall companion. His voice was soft, yet still light-hearted as he held Usa-chan to his chest in a gesture to make himself feel safer. "D'you need help with that?"

"No. I can do it." Mori replied to the boy before him. The chemistry between the two hosts was evident but only served as a reminder to Hikaru and Kaoru's current relationship troubles. Hunny's lower lip scrunched up, lifting the top one as his eyes sank a bit to look at the potential campfire. It was such a melancholy feel with the club, and he didn't like it. Maybe if there was some cake around they would all be able to talk it out, but alas, they were sweetless.

"Okay." Hunny nodded and sat in front of the heap of wood, ready to blow if he saw a spark.

"Mori-sempai, Hunny-sempai," Tamaki started, his voice sounding as if he was ready to tell ghost stories. "Are you making fire?"

Hunny looked up at the club president and nodded. "Un! Takashi is making us a campfire!" He exclaimed, the happy tone in his voice causing the violet in Tamaki's eyes to dance a bit. The boy knew that the slightest hint of excitement could lift Tamaki's sorrow into heaven.

"Yes, that's perfect!" Tamaki jeered, a smile crossing his face as he pushed the thought of Kaoru's 'love' away. "We can have a family meeting around the fire, like in those movies!" The suave and positive smile lay upon Tamaki's face once more. It made Hunny smile as well. They were lucky to have somebody as happy as Tamaki to be there with them. Even as an idiot, he was suited to be a leader. That was, with Kyouya to keep him in line.

"That's a great idea." Kyouya said from behind the blonde.

Tamaki turned around "..Uhn?" He said, not shocked that Kyouya was behind, but expressing that he wasn't aware.

Studying the French boy's face, Kyouya let a soft smile slide. "A family meeting is just what we need to have, and in the time it'll take to start a fire, the twins'll have had their time to cool off."

Tamaki couldn't help but notice the absence of a gleam in Kyouya's eyes. There must've been something on his mind, but in all honesty, how could one really go without a troubled thought after such an ordeal? Tamaki still couldn't shake the 'Kaoru lied to such an innocent girl' thought completely.

"Ano.. Sempai," Haruhi began. She stood alongside Kyouya. "Where did the twins go, anyways?" Haruhi's voice was casual, not too worried. She knew fully that they would be fine, but was still curious enough to ask.

At Haruhi's inquiry, Kyouya ceased his smiling. "They're by the shore. I'm pretty sure Kaoru's got something to get off of his chest before we can sit together as a club again."

Haruhi nodded. "I see."

After those words were spoken, there was a short silence before Tamaki broke it. He always had such perfect timing, he spoke right before the lack of sound became awkward.

"Who wants to tell ghost stories as a family?? I've got a great one, we just need to wait for the twins!" Tamaki's voice changed from just moments earlier. He spoke excitedly, like a parent persuading their child to go on the Disney ride. "It'll scare you right outta your pants!!"

"Aheh.. I suppose that's a good idea, sempai." Haruhi laughed. She was so happy to see him being so excited again.. She didn't want to see him cry like he was earlier again. If ghost stories is what would make him happy, then by god, she would tell ghost stories. That is, unless, they got out of hand… Which they were most likely going to.

"Oh, I'd like to see you try to scare me." Kyouya mocked, showing a bit of his playful side. He smiled very slightly at the prince before him, giving him a normal stare, and knowing fully that this is all it took to shake up the boy before him. Sure enough, Tamaki brewed up a cold sweat.

"Haha, Kyou-chan's scary!" Hunny giggled, loving how powerful a regular smile from Kyouya was. "I can be scary, too! Watch!" On cue, Hunny growled like a dinosaur. The others couldn't help but smile, and Haruhi even let out a bit of laughter. She loved how Hunny was, how he purposely spoke the way he did to be cute and raise everybody's spirits. He was truly one of the most pure-hearted and loving members of the club.

"Ahh.. How adorablee" Tamaki sang, his face turning a deep red and smile composed of pure ecstasy covering his beautiful face. Haruhi was ready to agree until she was hugged. She should've known that he was talking about her and not Hunny… But why was there so much fuss every time she smiled? It was getting stranger just how clingy Tamaki really was.

**Hika&Kao**

The moment the crew arrived back at camp, Hikaru's face was covered in grumpiness. He couldn't tell if Kaoru was lying or not, and it was bothering him. How could his beloved brother who he had clung to his entire life tell a fib and hide something so seemingly serious from him? It wasn't fair, it was insane! Still, the love he held in his heart for his amazing brother overpowered his anger and left him with confusion. Close behind him strode Kaoru who eyed his older brother expectantly… How would he explain his dream to his brother?

As they approached the shore, where they had been earlier that morning, Hikaru buried his chin in his knees and stared off into the sunset with a look of trouble. Beside him, Kaoru placed his hands over one of his knees and gazed at his brother with thoughts astray… It would be so difficult to tell him his dream. Luckily, it was only a dream… Right?

"Hikaru…" Kaoru started, using a soft tone as to not throw the twin off. "I'd bet you're wondering about why I ran off…" Expecting an answer, Kaoru paused, only to see his brother blink. Hikaru only wanted to listen. He had nothing to say that he wouldn't get angry about.

Sighing, Kaoru continued, his shoulders rising a bit. "It was my dream last night. I dreamt that you ran off… with Haruhi."

"…What?" Hikaru said, lifting an eyebrow at Kaoru and turning more towards him.

Kaoru heaved a heavier sigh. This would be very difficult… "Let me finish, please…"

Hikaru nodded. He was too eager to know to start an argument.

Biting his lip, Kaoru continued his explanation, only hoping that Hikaru wouldn't take it the wrong way. "Well, anyways…" Kaoru paused a moment, feeling Hikaru looking straight at him now, then continued. "When I followed you, I saw you and her at a wedding. You were talking about how glad you were she saved you from me and she called you darling… I got really angry and slapped her, then before I knew it, I was in a wedding dress and… well…"

"Stop, Kao." Hikaru said lowly. This only cause Kaoru's eyes to shoot up. What did Hikaru mean by this? Was it good or bad? He could only hope…

Hikaru smirked.

"D'you really think I'd run off with a cold fish like Haruhi?" Letting out a laugh, he watched Kaoru's nervous expression subside a little. Still, he continued. "Just because you had a romantic dream about us doesn't mean we're lovers, dontcha'know. We have brotherly love all the time."

Kaoru's eyelids sank. He wasn't getting it. Opening his mouth to speak, he was again silenced by his brother.

"Ah, hold on, I'm not finished."

"Mhm." Was all Kaoru could manage to say, too eager and nervous to hear Hikaru's words.

"I get why you were nervous now, but you ran off. Did you not feel bad yesterday when we got split up?" Hikaru's eyes sank slightly. "…I wanted to die. How could you do this to me again…?"

Kaoru sighed. "Hikaru…" He started in his brotherly tone. "I did… But I couldn't think straight with all of the others around." He laughed nervously for a moment. "This was surely an adventure, heh…"

Hikaru wasn't too amused. "Hm… Kaoru?" He said, speaking in his regular monotone and nasally voice.

"Yeah, Hikaru?"

Ruffling his brow, Hikaru shifted his lips to one side of his face, a bit afraid to ask. "…Who do you love?"

Kaoru said nothing for a moment, then let out a small laugh. "Don't worry, Hikaru." He said reassuringly in a more coaxing voice. "We won't be split apart any time soon, and I'm not the type to go around loving family members for more than family members." With this being said, all tension was washed away from the twins' area on the shore. They turned to each other, smiled profusely, and took a hold of each other quickly. Their embrace was refreshing to both of them, and they laughed loudly as it went on. Standing up, they linked arms as they prepared to return to the rest of the hosts.

"Hey, Kaoru?" Hikaru started, getting his brother's attention before returning to camp.

"Hm? What is it, Hikaru?" Kaoru's face was back to normal, fully attentive and serious.

"…I'm in love with mom."

"Shut up!"

Roaring with laughter, Hikaru began to jog back to camp. Behind him was a bellowing Kaoru, shaking his fists and obviously embarrassed from Hikaru's insensitive joke. They were definitely back to normal now.

--

"Ah!" Mori's eyes shot open a bit as a few sparks spewed from the twigs in his hands. Quick and alert, Hunny blew gently onto the tiny flame as Kyouya, Tamaki, and Haruhi paid full attention to their work. It didn't take long for the campfire to be burning full-force, and right at dusk when the sun set.

"Go Mori-sempai!" Tamaki jeered, throwing his fists into the air. "Woo-hoo, bravo!" As he laughed profusely, the boy wonder took a seat alongside Hunny and pulled Haruhi down beside him. "Now who's ready for family, night, huh? Huh?"

Yanking her arm away, Haruhi frowned. "You didn't have to pull so hard, sempai…" She murmured as he stammered on. "We have to wait for Hikaru and Kaoru before we start family time, too."

"That's not an issue. Here they are now, and it seems they've patched up any misunderstandings." Kyouya looked at the two twins, babbling on about an insensitive joke and mocking each other. As all of the hosts' eyes were felt poking holes into them, the boys looked up and quit their petty fighting.

Soon enough, the two had taken seats by Kyouya and Mori, looking as they always did. Hikaru and Kaoru had slightly imperfectly in sync smiles, eyeing the hosts expectantly.

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan are back!" Hunny exclaimed, giggling profusely. "Now we can be a family again and tell horror stories!" As the twins laughed with him, he clung to Usa-chan terribly hard. He was much more sincere in his heart about how happy he was than he led to believe, and Haruhi was the only one who noticed it. Hunny was quickly becoming one of her favorite hosts for his subtle caring nature.

"Yep, and we talked it all out!" The two said together, closing the case of a troubled Kaoru and forgetting the argument. "Now we're ready for some excitement!"

Across the campfire, Haruhi let out a chuckle. She loved how the twins were with each other, although she hated to admit it. She wouldn't change anything about either of them if she had the chance, especially how they sat there subconsciously holding hands upon their return. It was nice.

"Alright, my subjects!" Tamaki roared, standing up and performing a prince-like pose. "It's time to tell some ghost stories!"

As the Host Club president continued, the feeling of a big happy family was mended. The loss of one of them had caused so much devastation that the feeling of togetherness had never been this strong.

The Host Club was indeed a happy family again, but for how long would it last?

_**A/N!**_

_Wowies, can you say waste of space? XD Sorry I won't be telling any ghost stories, that's up to your imagination how that turns out, lol! Augh… I'm going to need to think of some more ideas…_

_This story lacks romance… Heh Heh. I have a marvelous idea, now. XD Since Kyouya and Tamaki are the most popular pairings at the moment… -ponders-_

_Next Chapter:_

_**(BONUS)**_**Wild Imaginations**

_Yep… Another dream filler. XD_


	20. Wild Imaginations

_**A/N!**_

_I haven't updated in god knows how long. I just found the time, but I warn you, this will all be made up as I go along. Ha! Enjoy~3_

_Btw, "aniki" means "big brother."_

**+CHAPTER 20+**

_Willd Imaginations_

Tamaki, Kyouya, Mori, Hunny, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi assumed their respective areas in their man-made shelter. After their rendezvous with Kaoru's shaken composure and emotional distress brought on by overactive imaginations, milt flirting, brotherly love, and even a fear for their lives, they were left drained of all energy to go on. Accordingly, they fell right to sleep, the twins again in each other's embrace, Hunny snuggling onto his favorite companions, Usa and Mori atop the haystack and laptop, Kyouya's fingers laced into one another with a soft look upon his normally stone-cold face, and a general cozy feel. They lay together peacefully, but what separated them were the adventures that coursed through their juvenile minds.

**Hunny**

_Usa-chan and I make excellent pastry chefs! He got icing on my cheek, but that's okay- I can just lick it off! He does the actual baking while I decorate with gel lettering in the brightest colors imaginable and pictures of my friends! I'm making one for each of them—First, I'll make Tama-chan's!_

Atop the clouds was a kitchen, no sharp corners and pink, black, and white tiling decorating the spacious, wall-less room. Usa-chan was life-sized, placing a pan into the heart-shaped oven and Hunny, dirty with sweets, was just receiving the first cake. The pouch in his hand was a pastel indigo for his beloved king, and the two companions wore matching uniforms of white aprons and chef hats with pink checker designs on the borders.

_First, I'll put his picture on! Then, I'll write him a little message underneath that says "Love love my king!" He'll be so pleased! Then, I border the cake with some icing flowers and little figurines of the rest of us and voila! Cake number one finished! Next, I'll make a cupcake cake for Hika-chan and Kao-chan!_

A mess of cupcakes connected by icing was before the small boy, Tamaki's cake disappearing through the clouds and assumingly sent to the blonde boy wonder. There were chocolate and vanilla on either side, one for each twin, as he was sure that they liked the opposite flavor. Of course, Hunny was wrong, but he dared to dream. Atop the cake, he placed on the picture that was in Kaoru's drawer in their cruise suite.

_They always look so cute together! I love how close they are, and how much they've changed over the years! It's almost as if they never hated anybody before! They're so sweet… just like this cake!_

_A dab there, some green here; it's perfect!_

The twins' cake disappeared along with Tamaki's, and a round layer cake sat before the little boy, handed to him by a blushing bunny that he was so familiar with. Nodding a thank you to Usa, he picked up the navy icing, something that he could only dream of.

_Kyou-chan's next! He gets a lot of icing! I'll make a giant swirl over the whole thing, then put a picture of him in his luau uniform! That lei looks amazing on him, but he always looks amazing! This cake can almost capture how perfect our relationship is! Now, I'll put the toys on and he's finished! All that's left is Takashi and Haru-chan. For some reason, I think they should share a cake.._

Now, before Hunny was a rather large cake, tiers separated by pillars. The edges were already decorated with lace-ish icing and sugar balls. It was rather regal.

_At the top, I'm gonna put figurines of them together, and the tier below can have the rest of us! They're so lucky, they get the best cake! Now I'll just put the picture of him holding her back at Kyou-chan's family resort and write 'Happy Wedding'!_

_Wait… Takashi and Haru-chan are getting married?_

**Kaoru**

_Augh—my head hurts so badly. I feel like I've been bludgeoned over the head with a piece of steak or something. For some reason, everything's black… oh well. I can feel the cozy covers over me and a snug pillow under my head. It feels nice to sleep in a bed instead of a stupid cabin that Mori-sempai made in a matter of minutes; I could feel the beetles crawling up my pants in that thing last time I slept in there! Oh--- The light's on! This isn't my bed… Who is that? There's a girl in a nightgown in front of me. She has short brown hair… Haruhi? No, she's not as pale as Haruhi. Still, she's familiar. Maybe Haruhi just got a tan or something. Why would we be sleeping in a bed together anyway? I'll ask her._

Kaoru attempted to lift his arm, but a jingling sound was all that was made.

_What the—Why can't I move my arms?! They're… chains?! Why am I chained to the bed? I recognize her a little more now, but I still can't tell who she is. She's pretty cute, but this is really freaking me out. I've gotta tell her to get the hell away from me!!_

_Oh… It's Kiku. She looks sad or something, but she's smiling. Did she chain me up? Where'd she get the bed, anyway?_

"_Good morning, my love,"_

_Love?! Oh, she's got another thing coming!_

"_I'm not your love!" There, that oughtta tell her. Huh. Her eyes are wider and she's not smiling anymore. It looks like I've shocked her. Why the hell is she surprised? Of course I don't love her, she's a freaking psychopath!_

"_But, honey," …Honey? "We've been married for ten years. Surely you love me a little."_

_TEN YEARS—What?! I would never—I couldn't—I didn't—!_

_Oh no, she's coming closer. She's reaching out to me, and she's grabbing the chain. Is she gonna set me free..? She did seem like a nice girl. Why would you tie up your husband, anyway?_

"_I know you love me, Kaoru, because if you don't,"_

Kiku's hair began to grow and her face began to morph. The sweet and innocent girl's white nightgown bled into a dark red until she looked nearly demonic. She'd turned into Kotone.

"_I'll have you burned at the stake!"_

_Ahh… She tightened the chains. I hear crackling… It's getting warm. Is that fire? I don't see any fire. Surely, she's not serious. This dumb girl couldn't start a flame if her survival on that stupid island depended on it. Oh—I see it now! It's coming from beneath the bed!!_

Kaoru struggled with no avail, and the cackling laughter of Kotone deepened until it was a hideous sound concocted by demons and she was a pure black silhouette. Fear arose within the younger twin. What could he do? How could he escape? There was only one way he could survive this madness!

_Hikaru!! Where are you, Hikaru?!_

Considerable moments passed until the flames engulfed the bed with the only non-burned space the parts that Kaoru occupied. He was a sure goner at this point. He felt his eyes burn with tears, but the laughter turned to a shriek. Opening his eyes and attempting to see past both his tears and the flickering wreckage, he spotted his brother having taken down the evil Kotone.

_Hikaru, you came for me! He's so brave, I can't believe it. When I'm ready to become Kentucky Fried Chicken, he's there to unchain me and pull me free. I love him so!_

"_Kaoru, are you okay?" He gasps to me, and the flames disintegrated. I don't know how he did that, but I'm impressed!_

"_Yes! You're my hero, aniki!"_

"_That's what brothers do~"_

_Brothers. That is what brothers do. That whole idea of kissing my brother is ludicrous. I love him, but I don't want to be his girlfriend. Gosh, I haven't smiled this wide in so long!_

"_I love you, Hikaru!"_

As Kaoru and Hikaru embraced so tightly in his dream, they did the same within their shelter.

**Hikaru**

"_Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi! Listen up, you giant son of a bitch! I'm the mighty Hikaru-sama of the Ouran Brigade, and I'm gonna kick your sorry ass!!"_

Hikaru stepped up, one foot atop a large rock and a long sword freshly unsheathed in his hand as the other pointed towards a giant robotic face. His hair was a slight bit spikier, he wore no shirt, and his Ouran uniform pants had a purple ribbon at the bottom near his sandals with his tie wrapped around as a belt. He had blue tattoos decoratively placed on his upper torso and arms, and most distinctive of all were his orange pointy sunglasses, funky but gar at the same time. Behind him was Kaoru, short and dirtied with goggles atop his head, a spiral necklace, and a green cloak. He looked terribly afraid. Next to him was Haruhi, a skull and chopsticks in her hair, as she wore a bikini top with flame designs, black pleather booty shorts, a white belt, and knee-high boots. She pointed an enormous gun towards the face.

"_Hikaru, are you trying to get us killed?!" That Haruhi doesn't know when to stop her yappin'._

"_Aniki, you're gonna die!" Damn it, not you too, Kaoru! Augh, I'm just gonna have to ignore them._

"_What the hell? Get out of my way, you little troll!"_

_So, the big face talks! I'll show him what for! I'd bet I can pierce him, then the heavens with my big sword. Hey—Didn't Kaoru say he found a 'giant face' around here somewhere? I wonder if this is the one._

_Ah—What the—Damn it, you fools! A man never runs away, he faces his enemies! Haruhi shot it with her gun, and now Kaoru's dragged me away. All three of us are now going down some dumb tunnel.. I wonder where that face guy is, if he's following. Now it's really narrow; I have to crawl! Hey, at least I get to crawl behind Haruhi. In those shorts, I get a pretty nice view!_

"_You're a jerk."_

_Haruhi can tell I'm looking at her…_

…

_Hahah. I won't deny it._

"_Aniki, look!"_

_Huh? Kaoru's calling. He's trying to show me something, but I'm staring at the glowing spiral necklace he's got._

The three of them sat in the tunnel, crawling a bit more before they reached a small clearing, and before them was another giant face, but this time not moving. It was still way smaller than the other by a longshot. Still, it began to glow along with Kaoru's spiral necklace. Immedietally, Hikaru noticed a cone shaped hole.

_Whoa, I'd bet the necklace goes in there! I wonder if Kaoru notices this. He's looking at his necklace and then the face… I think he notices. Yeah, he's gonna put the key in the hole! Haruhi's staring, too. Huh, those shorts were nice, but the bikini's not too great… She's still flat._

Kaoru, upon placing the necklace in the hole, turned it to find that it was a key. He sat inside the robot and stared, mesmerized until the three of them were lodged into the face. Inside, there were controls. These giant faces were indeed lifeless robots. This meant that somebody was controlling the other one! Hikaru had never had a mecha dream before.

On cue, the three of them bean to yell as Kaoru, unsure of how to control it, burst back into the opening of the tunnel and again saw the giant face. It was so big, it scared him lifeless. He, unlike the brave Hikaru, wanted to run away.

"_Kaoru, stop running! Grow up and be a man!"_

"_But aniki, I'm scared!"_

_He's no longer a child! He needs to learn to take control, god damn it, before I knock some sense into him!_

"_You drive it!" Me?! Why would I drive it? I would be stealing if I drove his robot! He found it, not me!_

"_No, it's yours!"_

"_But aniki—"_

"_Fight, damn it, or let me out! Let me ut, let me out, let me ut, let me—Ah!"_

The top of the robot opened up, and Hikaru stepped onto the edge, leaping onto the giant face.

"_Now, take this, you ugly monster!"_

_Yeah, what a rush! I've always wanted to fight a giant robot, and I'm already going to deliver the finishing blow! This dumb thing didn't stand a change against the mighty Hikaru or his Ouran Brigade! Those suckers Tamaki, Kyouya, Hunny, and Mori don't know what they're missin'. If only they didn't chicken out earlier, they could be men, too!_

_-dink-_

…

_Okay, that didn't work._

_Oh—It's Kaoru! He's coming to scoop me up again. Now that he saved me, he has to fight, though! I won't let him run away like a little girl. Haruhi keeps shooting at it, at least she has balls, but it's not doing anything. Damn it, Kaoru!_

"_I'm too scared, aniki!" He looks so wimpy! "I can't do it! I'm not good enough!"_

_HAH!_

Hikaru punched Kaoru in the cheek as hard as he could. The three if them paused for a moment as Kaoru stared up at his brother, shocked.

"_Now listen here, Kaoru! Only you can drive this machine, and it's on you to fight this ugly monster! Kick reason to the curb and just fight! Don't believe in yourself; believe in me, who believes in you!"_

_His eyes are lighting up. He's smiling like a man!_

"_Right!"_

_I'm so proud of him! He's driving this machine so fast, it drilled right through the face! All he needed was some spirit. Now we're caught in an explosion, and it's sending us through the sky! Wow.. it really is pretty on the surface._

_But, wait… what goes up must come down._

"_Kaoru," Haruhi's fixing her bikini. I know she wouldn't like that thing. Why'd she wear it, then?_

"_Y-yeah?" He's still scared. I'm proud of him!_

"_Are we about to fall, or can you keep driving this thing?"_

_Uh-oh… It's silent. Looks like we're in for a dive! I can see Kaoru holding his goggles and Haruhi's hair begin lifting, and we're falling back to the ground! It's scary as hell, but damn it, I'm proud! The floor is coming closer. We can survive this, right? Closer and closer until… We're gonna hit it!_

"Ah—" Hikaru gasped lowly, waking up from his gar dream. He blinked for a moment, gazing with golden eyes at his little brother, sleeping like an angel and snuggling closer to him. He smiled, then pictured him again as the little digger boy from his dream. _'Believe in me who believes in you…'_

**Kyouya**

With a snappy black suit and freshly combed hair, Kyouya sat in his father's chair. The window behind him was the wall, and outside, he could se the busy streets of Japan and the clear skies that he felt he somehow took a part in constructing. His face was casual, though businesslike as he clicked the small button on his laptop and lifted the desktop monitor to begin his daily work.

_Fig one displays the consumer demand, as Fig two displays supply in a third-world country. Is it worth distributing a product that costs twelve-thousand to ship when sales will be only a fraction of what they are elsewhere, or is there profit to be made from these poor induiduals?_

_-knockknockknock-_

"_Mr. Ootori, a Tamaki Suou is here to see you."_

_Ah, Secretary Kaoru… You know, despite his childish behavior back in highschool, he's really proven to be quite the employee. He hasn't gotten a date wrong, yet!_

"_Very well; Send him in."_

"_Kyouya! Mon-ami, good to see you! It's been so long, I forgot that you were mister head-honcho of your entire corporation now!"_

_Well, he certainly knows how to make an entrance, bursting through my door and bouncing about like a kindergarten girl. He, unlike the younger twin, is still the same witless buffoon was he was back in the day. Somehow, it's a bit refreshing, I must admit._

"_We saw each other Tuesday, four days isn't that long a time."_

"_It is for me! I've got two kids to look after, you know!"_

_Hahah—I forgot that he was the stay-at-home mom, and his wife brought home the paycheck. Despite how he was such a heart-breaker back then, he really is the woman._

"_I wouldn't know." He never ceases to make me smile, nonetheless… So long as he's out of my office in a few minutes, our friendship will continue as scheduled._

"_Well, you should ask your wife!"_

_Oh… Do I have a wife? There's a picture on my desk. When I pick it up, I see me and her, and she's carrying a baby. Those chocolate eyes of hers… How could I ever forget? She's the only person who ever made me smile in a giddy fashion and laugh whole-heartedly, save that fool Tamaki before me._

"_Right."_

_-knockknockknock-_

"_Mr. Ootori, your wife is here to see you,"_

_Oh, she's here! I can't help but smile. Tamaki can see that, so he's got that same dumb grin on his face. This time, I'd much rather be alone._

"_Tamaki, could you let us have some privacy?"_

_He looks confused. Oh, wait—No, he understood. He just blabbers for a few more minutes, then slips out the door. My, has he let his weight go since senior year!_

"_Send her in."_

A petite woman wearing a yellow bandana and holding a small baby boy in her arms came inside the office. She blinked two chocolate eyes, then swished a lock of brown hair from her face. She looked just like the same Haruhi she was in freshman year.

"_I thought you'd like to see Kyouya junior during your lunch break. He's almost a year old."_

_His hair is jet black like mine, but his eyes are round like his mother's. My, she's beautiful. I can barely stand it._

"_Of course. You look great, Haruhi."_

_When she blushes, I can't help but smile a little more. She knows I mean it, but teases by shaking her head._

"_No, I'm a mess."_

_How could she honestly believe that? Why would somebody as organized like me marry a mess?_

"_You're the beautiful woman I fell in love with."_

_She says nothing, but looks at me, Kyouya junior giggling a bit in her arms. My voice got softer, so now she's leaning in. It's time for a kiss… _

Kyouya's eyes opened slowly. He blinked for a moment two black tired eyes, then looked around the small space at the other hosts. He'd never had a romantic connection to Haruhi. What was that all about? Oh well, no matter. Sleep time.

**Mori**

_I'm tired._

Mori dreamt himself lying on the ground of the shelter, though not sleeping. He dreamt of insomnia. Shifting positions on and on, he tried to make himself comfortable, but failed terribly. Judging by the orange and purple sky, it was dawn. Maybe he could collect some more oranges.

Stepping out of the shelter, the scenery changed.

_I'm in a tux? There's an orange buffet? Why's everyone so fancy?_

"_Takashiii! Enjoy your cake!"_

_Mitsukini. He baked me a cake? It's over on the buffet and it's big. There are two figurines on top… _

…

_Must be me and him._

"_Honey,"_

…

"_Mori-sempai!"_

_Oh._

_Haruhi's calling._

"_I'm not supposed to see you until the ceremony!"_

…

"_Mori!!"_

"…_Ceremony?"_

**Tamaki**

Tamaki stood awkwardly by a stage. He wore a tight shirt that read in bold red letters 'Vote for Kyouya', and his fair blonde hair was a curly mess. His teeth were large and he had a terrible case of slack-jaw, as well as nearly closed violet eyes with thick-rimmed and lensed glasses.

_Haruhi's got skills. She and those unscrupulous twins in the happy hands' club are good dancers, but they're not as good as me. Sure, they can wear their skimpy outfits and use their beauty to win the contest, but I can show what I have under my nerdy exterior! I can do it! Still… She's just so cute!_

_Kyouya looks kinda bummed. He doesn't think he can beat Hunny-sempai in the race for student body president, but he doesn't know what secrets he's got up his sleeves. He's got a secret, graceful weapon!!_

_Now, he's on his way to give his speech. He's telling everybody that if they vote for him, all of their wildest boy-related desires will come true. That pipsqueak Hunny won't know what hit him! He thinks I'm a nerd, but I'll show him!_

_Now, he's leaving the stage. I have to help him. I'll go on stage and show everyone what my momma gave me!_

_Those stage lights are awfully bright…_

_My stomach's twisting and turning, but the song is playing. Uh, uh.. I'll bob my head. Yeah! They're all staring at me. Now what?? Ah, come on Tamaki, you're dynamite! Suck it up and dance!_

On stage, the man began to dance. Haruhi stood on the sidelines, and she and the twins sneered. He didn't stand a chance against them. Kyouya looked down in shame. Oh god, Tamaki was so much cooler than him! His dance was phenomenal! The dance went on and was not impressive. Tamaki's nerves made him mess up a couple of times, and the twins snickered behind their woman companion. They'd won! Strangely, however, things changed.

_Haruhi's… so cute. Those eyes, that hair, especially her shortness. She has her father's genes! She brings out the best in me, she does! I'll suck it up for her!_

_My curly hair… It's straightening! I can see without those terrible glasses, and now that I look down, I'm wearing a Spanish ruffled shirt! I'm… I'm beautiful!! Oh, the joy. Oh, the beauty! I look at the crown and see admiring stares! Tears are forming in my eyes! I've won the debate with by beauty for my dear friend Kyouya! Bravo!_

"_Sempai,"_

_Oh—Haruhi! She's looking at me now, and her cheeks are the cutest shade of pink! She's just so… cute! Ah! I can't help but show it in my face and raise a fist to my chin!_

"_Yes, my beloved?"_

_She's blinking those eyes of hers. She's so enchanting, it's like she's a princess! That dress she's wearing… I can't… I can't take it!!_

"_I think your dance…"_

"_Yes? You can say it, my love! Say it!" Oh, she admires me! I can feel it! Those coffee eyes she bears are… drooping. She looks kinds of angry. Nyro~n_

"…_sucked."_

_Such low-class language! I gasp my heart out and flush a sickly eggshell white. She can't think lowly of me! I love her! My heart beats faster, and I can't stop shaking. Looking down at her, I feel everybody laughing at me. My hair is getting curly again, ad my pants are raising up high, almost to my pocket protector on my plaid shirt! I'm… nobody! If only I could just hug my loving daughter. If I could just feel her silky skin and ravishing hair, and those soft, pink lips…_

_OH SHI—_

**Haruhi**

Haruhi couldn't sleep very well. She lay awake a large portion of the night, staring at her companion hosts and deliberating each of them. Tamaki had really shown another more mature side that day, and he impressed her, despite his obnoxious tendencies. He had done some stupid things that day, but somehow he'd really gotten her thinking. He was a great guy with always nice intentions. What else could she expect from him? In a way, he really did make a great father figure, but she didn't want to think of him that way. Somehow, it was a little weird, like it was forbidden. He did resemble her dad, anyway. There was that old saying that girls were attracted to men that resembled their fathers.

Kaoru, too, had shown great maturity despite himself. She could understand his position, love confused because Hikaru was the only person he'd known, but she was sure that he wasn't really incestuous. He was possibly gay, but a part of her hoped not. She couldn't exactly see why, but was willing to admit it. Hikaru was just as immature as ever, but his bravery was uncanny. He impressed her just as well. Those twins were very close to her at this point, and she thought of them equally, but for different reasons. Hikaru's immaturity was often refreshing in its own way, after all.

Kyouya had blown her mind that day with his mind games. Well, not to that extent, but he really made her think. He always had such a talent for having interesting things to say and make her really wonder what went on in his manipulative mind. He was very intriguing, and she found herself craving to know more, especially with that low, melodic voice. He was… indescribable.

Mori was the most hard-working and devoted to the group, even compared to Kyouya. He always found a way to slink into the background, but she liked that about him, that he didn't constantly demand attention. He cared deeply for all of the hosts, and she was happy to have gotten to know him just a bit more almost twenty-four hours before.

Hunny was the optimistic, uplifting one. His high-pitched voice along with wide, loli smile and always peppy attitude made her smile as she lay tired on the grass bedding and sand that had seeped between the brush. She needed an Usa-chan… It sounded very comforting to be able to have someone soft and cuddly that would unconditionally be there for her through tough times, including shipwrecks. At least everybody was okay, though; they'd all survived without major injuries, so she needn't worry.

Finally, with a soft smile, the woman's eyes drooped shut as she slipped off to sleep. She lost a great chunk of sleep, but not all of it. As she got her rest, the smile very slowly slipped from her face and her mouth opened to a small semi-circle. She took short, smooth breaths. The girl did not dream. Her mind was too settled, as she was genuinely happy.

_**A/N!:**_

_Yay! –whew-_

_That was hella long. I'm pretty happy with it, though I neglected to proofread…_

_FYI- Hikaru's dream is based on an anime called Gurren Lagann's first episode. I HIGHLY suggest it!! It's the best anime I've ever laid eyes on, sarsly._

_Btw, I got lazy once I got to Kyouya, if you couldn't tell. Hee hee._


End file.
